A Cinderella Story
by Acting-Singing-Bella
Summary: Gabriella lives with her stepmother and her stepbrother and sister, Ryan and Sharpay. She works at Lava Springs as a waitress and is seen as an outsider at school. What happens when she meets a guy online and its the most popular guy in school? COMPLETE!
1. Modern Cinderella

**A Cinderella Story**

**Author's note: ****Hello everyone! As I had mentioned in my previous High School Musical chapter story, I was going to be writing another chapter summary. Well here it is! I will only continue this story if I get 5 or more reviews. If not, then I'm going to delete it and move on. Thanks guys I hope you all enjoy this!**

**Dedication:****I would like to dedicate this story to the memory of Heath Ledger. He was one of my favorite actors and I would like to dedicate this story to his memory. Rest in peace Heath…**

**Summary:****Gabriella lives with her stepmother and her step brother and sister, Ryan and Sharpay. She works at Lava Springs as a waitress and is seen as an outsider at school. What happens when she meets a guy online and it ends up being the most popular guy in school and is dating your stepsister? Gabriella will have to follow her heart and make her fairy tales come true. Based on the Hilary Duff movie, A Cinderella Story.**

* * *

Do you believe in fairy tales? Do you think any could ever come true? Well, I certainly don't believe that fairy princesses are real and that princes fight dragons to win the princess. But I do believe that dreams come true. From experience, I learned that no matter how much things seem to be falling apart, the good will always come out of it. I may have had to learn that the hard way, but I got my fairy tale ending. Wait…I'm getting ahead of myself. I'm rushing my story…I think I should start my fairy tale from the beginning…and I promise not to leave anything out. Here is my story…

Once upon a time, a long time ago in New Mexico, there lived a beautiful young girl and her father. Okay so maybe it wasn't that long ago…it was just eight years ago. I lived with my father. My mom died from a brain tumor when I was two. I don't really remember much about my mom; I was still very young. The only thing I have that was hers was this special gold locket that had been passed down in her family for generations. I missed her a lot, but I loved my dad more than any person in this world. I couldn't really talk to him about feminine things that girls could only talk to mothers about, but when I was with him, I didn't really feel like I missed out on anything. We were each other's best friends. Nothing else mattered to me except that my dad was there for me.

My dad owned this little country club called Lava Springs Country Club. It was a fun and popular place. It was the place everyone in New Mexico hung out at. People would go swimming, play golf and even just hang around and have dinner. I had my birthday parties there every year. I enjoyed every single one of them with my dad and my few good friends by my side. Nothing could make me smile more than my birthday at Lava Springs with the few people I love the most.

I remember telling myself that I didn't need anyone else except for my dad. Unfortunately, my dad didn't feel the same way. One day, a just recently divorced woman came in the country club one day and she and my dad practically fell in love at first sight. Of course, being only nine years old and not truly seeing what this woman really was like, I thought that it was sweet and that my dad deserved to be happy. Not long after that, my dad and his new wife, Derby Evans got married.

Along with a new stepmother, I got two twin step siblings. A stepsister named Sharpay and a stepbrother named Ryan. Sharpay was beautiful with blonde hair and always wore nice clothes. She was nice when I first met her, but then I saw that she was a drama queen who was spoiled and liked it when things revolved around her. She was like Mariah Carey, only more of a diva. Ryan I shockingly got along nicely with. Between him and his sister, he was the nicer one. He wasn't a jerk and he and I always did stuff together. Unfortunately, Sharpay would always take control over him and he always listened. I just always thought that Ryan had no say in the matter when Sharpay wanted him to do something.

I was trying my hardest to adjust to my new family and I never complained about it to my dad; I didn't want him to suffer another broken heart. I just smiled and told him I was happy even though I missed how I and he would spend time together. He had devoted a lot of his time to Derby. I was envious. It was like she had taken my dad away from me. I wished that he would spend more time with me. I wanted to just spend even a moment with him.

I did get to spend one more time with him. And that would be the last time I saw him. He was in my room, reading me a story that my mother had written when she was alive. It was a story that was loosely based around her life in a fairy tale setting. I don't know why, but I just loved her story. She died before she could publish it but I had made it my life's duty to publish it. As he read the story to me, it felt like the old times were coming back. I thought too soon.

The next morning, I awoke to the sounds of Derby's screams. I jumped out of bed and I ran into their room and my eyes widened at what I saw. My dad was lying in bed…dead. Derby called 911 and the ambulance came and they pronounced my dad dead. He died of a stroke in his sleep. I lost my best friend that day. I didn't see it coming. Nobody saw it coming. I stopped reading all the stories that my dad used to read to me; it only brought tears to my eyes to remember that freighting sight of him dead.

My father didn't leave a will so Derby got everything. She got my dad's money, she got the house, and the country club. And her dismay…me. I had to pack up all the stuff in my room and move it upstairs in the attic. That was my new bedroom. Derby used my room as a bigger and better room for Sharpay. Ryan and Sharpay had shared a room and now they both had their own rooms. The only place I could go was in the attic. It wasn't much at first, but once I was finished with it, it became a room. But not at first. The night I moved my stuff in the attic, it was a week after dad died. It was raining outside and I cried myself to bed last night.

So who am I you may ask? I'm Gabriella Montez; an example of a real life Cinderella.

_**Eight years later…**_

My alarm clock woke me up at six o'clock on the dot. I groaned tiredly as I slowly got up from my bed and I turned it off. It was Wednesday morning, I remember. I yawned as I got up from my bed and I grabbed a pair of jeans and a white t-shirt from American eagle. I never really cared what I wore; I just wanted to be comfortable. I slowly emerged from my attic bedroom and I descended down the stairs and I found that no one in the house was awake yet. No one ever was. Sharpay would wake up about half an hour or forty-five minutes later, Ryan's waking up schedule always changed and Derby…I don't even know! She was a crazy woman who did whatever she wanted.

I walked into the kitchen and I began to make my lunch for school, along with Sharpay and Ryan's lunch. Ryan always told me not to make his, but to avoid any trouble with Derby, I just make it anyways. When I finished making all three sandwiches, I then had to prepare Derby's breakfast. I always had to make her breakfast. I was like her slave. But I never complained; if I complained, I feared that I wouldn't end up going to school next year. I sighed tiredly as I cracked two eggs and flipped the bacon. Derby was very picky at how her breakfast was made. I've always been tempted to spit in her breakfast and not tell her, but I always wondered if she had placed video cameras around the house so I never did it.

By the time I was done making Derby's breakfast, it was ten after seven. They would begin to waken and come downstairs now. The first to come down was Sharpay. What a joy this conversation would be. She still maintained her diva like self and her long blonde hair. The one thing she still didn't have was a brain. She turned out to be a real evil stepsister. She was part of the 'popular' group and she always made fun of me with her friends and that just immediately labeled me a loser. She was still cruel and unfair; and Derby never did anything about it. Sharpay stood beside me and watched me as I made breakfast for Derby. She smirked.

"I think mother would prefer freshly squeezed orange juice rather than in the carton. So you may want to get some oranges." Sharpay said, sounding stupid and immature. I just rolled my eyes and I continued to flip Derby's eggs.

"Shut up Sharpay." I said angrily as I put the eggs and the bacon on a plate and poured Derby a glass of orange juice. Sharpay pursed up her lips and she put her hands on her hips.

"Did you finish up my essay? It's due today. If I don't hand it in, I can't go to the dance on Friday. And I have been planning this for weeks. So can I have it?" Sharpay asked in her usual 'full of herself' voice. I nodded my head as I pointed at the folder on the counter.

"Yes it's in the file. And yes Sharpay, I made it sound like you by not using big words in it." I informed Sharpay as she picked up the essay and she began to read it. Her eyes searched every word and she nodded in approval.

"Yeah this sounds like me. Thank god you didn't put that big word in again. What word was it Gabs?" Sharpay asked. I silently cursed in my head. I hated it when she called me Gabs. My dad called me Gabs and Gabby all the time. Ever since my dad died, I hated it when someone else called me that. Only my closest friends, which I had very few of, were allowed to call me that.

"Do you mean narcissistic? It means you love yourself more than anyone." I said; making sure I directed it right at her. Sharpay, being the dumb one that she is, she didn't even take the comment and put the essay in her pink book bag.

"Whatever. So did you make me my lunch? And tell me that you didn't put tuna in my sandwich again. Please tell me you put a salad in my lunch." Sharpay said, obviously worrying about gaining weight on her size two body. I rolled my eyes as I grabbed her lunch bag and handed it to her.

"Only the best." I said. Sharpay looked in her lunch bag, as if she didn't believe me that I didn't put a salad in her lunch.

"Yeah I can tell." Sharpay said. Suddenly, Ryan walked in the kitchen. I smiled at him. Ryan was the one I preferred seeing in this whole family. We were actually very close.

"Morning Gabriella." Ryan chimed happily. I smiled at him as he came to stand beside me.

"Good morning Ryan. Why are you so happy this morning?" I asked, noticing that he was smiling more than usual. Ryan's smile seemed to have grown wider and he looked like he was just dying to tell me his news.

"You remember that commercial that I auditioned for?" Ryan asked. I nodded my head, remembering how much Ryan rehearsed for this audition.

"Yeah I do what about it?" I asked. Ryan smiled wider and he put a hand on my shoulder.

"I got a call last night. I'm doing the commercial!" Ryan exclaimed happily. I smiled happily for Ryan. For months, Ryan had auditioned for commercials and he always got beat out. I was truly happy that he finally got a small gig. I put a hand on his shoulder and smiled happily.

"Aw Ryan! I'm so happy for you! You deserve this." I told Ryan as I gave him a big hug. I could feel him smile as he hugged me back.

"Thanks Brie. I just can't believe they finally accepted me." Ryan said happily. Sharpay, always bringing Ryan down, rolled her eyes and she walked by Ryan and she pushed him out of her way.

"It's not that big of a deal Ryan. They always get bad actors for commercials." Sharpay said meanly as she walked out of the kitchen. Ryan sighed sadly, immediately regretting being so happy about his news. I sighed and I put both my hands on his shoulders.

"Ryan, don't let her get to you. You're a great actor. You are even better than Sharpay. You're going to achieve great things Ryan." I told Ryan, the truth coming out of my voice strongly. Ryan let somewhat of a smile on his face and nodded his head. He was basically the easiest person to make feel better about themselves.

"Thanks Brie." Ryan said with a smile. I nodded my head as I grabbed his lunch bag and I handed it to him.

"Here I made your lunch. Bagel with cream cheese, just the way you like it." I told Ryan as I gave it to him. Ryan took it from my hands, his eyes suddenly apologetic.

"Gabriella, I told you not to make my lunch. I told you I could make it on my own. I have arms; it's not like I'm crippled." Ryan told me. I sighed. I didn't want to make everyone's lunch but I knew that Derby would just give me another 'stop being selfish and think of others' lecture. Ryan had told me multiple times not to make his, but I wanted to be obedient and not get in trouble.

"I know. But Derby told me to. And I have to do it." I said. Ryan crossed his arms across his chest and looked at me.

"Oh, you mean like how she told you that you have to work long hours at the club? Or when she told you that you have to do all the chores around the house? Or how she told you that you absolutely had to do what we want you to do or else you would get money taken out of your paycheck for college tuition." Ryan told me cleverly.

I had nothing to say to that. Ryan was right. Even though Sharpay and Derby treated me badly, I always did what they told me to do. I never once told them to do things once themselves because I always feared that Derby would end up not paying for my college tuition. I did my hardest not to lose my temper when Sharpay and her friends taunted me. I tried my hardest to deal with Derby when she was being irritable. But the worst thing was; I didn't tell her that I applied to Princeton. She actually didn't want me to go to college. She wanted me to stay here and work. But I wanted to go against her wishes and apply.

"I know Ryan. But there is just a few more weeks of school left so I may as well just deal with it all. Really, I don't mind." I told Ryan, forcing a smile to play the part. Ryan stared at me and he just nodded his head. I could just tell by his eyes that he didn't believe me.

"If you insist." He said simply. Before I could say anything else, I suddenly heard Derby's voice call my name.

"GABRIELLA!!" I heard her loud voice call me. I quickly grabbed the tray full of food and I held it in my hands as she walked in the kitchen, wearing her silk robe and matching slippers.

Here was a woman who must have had more cosmetic surgery than anyone in New Mexico in their whole lifetime. I remember after my dad died, I was hoping that maybe she would take care of me and give me just as much love as my dad had given me. But I was wrong. She figured that because I was the outsider of the family that maybe she could tell me what to do. At first I thought that she was just going through a hard time and she may have been taking it out on me. But then I started to notice that she kept doing it and she didn't even get bothered when Sharpay would tell me to do her homework. That's when I knew she became an evil stepmother. Derby grabbed the tray from my hands and walked to the table and she placed it down. She grabbed a fork and took a bite out of the bacon and she chewed it and finally swallowed. She looked at me and nodded her head in approval.

"I can't say that this is the best; it could be a little crispier. But I guess it's too late now. Do better next time." Derby said as she took a sip of her orange juice. I nodded my head, not having the spine to tell her off.

"Will do Derby." I said simply. Ryan took a breath and he placed a hand on my shoulder.

"Well we don't want to be late for school. Come on lets get going Brie." Ryan said as we both grabbed our book bags and began to walk out of the kitchen. As I was about to walk out of the room, Derby called my name again.

"Oh Gabriella, I almost forgot. Maureen broke her leg and I need you to take her shift tonight." Derby said, delicately putting a piece of egg in her mouth. I sighed from frustration.

I had been working as a waitress at Lava Springs basically since I turned thirteen. At first I only worked about two or three hours, but since I was sixteen I have basically worked all night and wake up at the crack of dawn on the weekends to work until one in the morning. I could easily arrest her for child labour but once again, there goes my money for college. I didn't even get paid overtime. It angered me because I do everything for everybody and I always work and rarely have time for myself and I get no credit or get paid.

"Derby, I can't work tonight. I have a huge exam I have to study for. I just don't have the time tonight to go and work at the diner. Please, can't we just get Joe to go in for her?" I asked, almost pleading. Derby looked at me sternly and she stood up.

"Gabriella, you need to stop being so selfish and start doing what others tell you to do. And I'm telling you to work the night shift." Derby told me, as if I had said something awful. Ryan stepped up beside me and looked at Derby and tried to convince her to let me off the hook.

"Mom, with all due respect, I'm in Gabriella's chemistry class; this exam is big. We both need to study. Can you please just let Gabriella have this night off?" Ryan asked, sounding so sweet standing up for me. Derby just looked at him and let somewhat of a smile on her face.

"Ryan, that is very sweet and considerate. But Gabriella has a job and she needs to learn to take responsibility for her job which is something she needs to improve on." Derby said, darting her eyes at me. I rolled my eyes and nodded my head.

"Okay fine I'll work tonight." I said as I quickly bolted out the door and went into Ryan's car. Not long after, Ryan came out and he took the driver's seat beside me and started to car. I sighed loudly and looked at Ryan as he began to drive off.

"How mad is she now?" I asked, knowing that Derby would tell Ryan to pass a message along to me. Ryan sighed as he drove down the road.

"Well she wants me to tell you that you are overreacting and that you should be thankful to even have a job like this." Ryan said. I could just tell by his voice that he didn't want to tell me that because it wasn't true.

"I don't even have anything to say to that. Even if I did speak my mind off, no one in this house would even care, except for you which I am very thankful for." I said looking at Ryan. He smiled. He looked so cool driving. I don't think I looked cool driving, especially with everything that Sharpay had been telling people about me.

"I'm always here to listen to you." He told me with a smile. I smiled back.

"Thanks Ryan. That really means a lot to me. Ever since…ever since my dad died…no one listened to me anymore. Except you. And I thank you for that." I told Ryan, with sincerity in my heart. Ryan smiled back at me.

"Anytime Brie." He told me. I smiled and I looked out my window. I may have had a smile on my face, but I was secretly afraid of going to school to deal with the torments that the supposed 'cool crowd' would have for me. School became something that scared me the most.

_**To be continued…**_

* * *

_**Well there is the first chapter!! Please tell me what you think by giving me five or more reviews and if there is something you would like to see happen in the next chapters, please tell me all about it in the review! Thanks everyone!**_

_**Acting-Singing-Bella**_


	2. Internet Dating

**Internet Dating**

**Author's note: ****Hello everyone. Here is the second chapter of my story, and I want five or more reviews if you want a new chapter. Also, give me an idea for the next chapters; I really would like an opinion.**

**Chapter Summary: ****Despite Gabriella being taunted at school everyday by Sharpay and her gang of friends, Gabriella always has something to look forward too during spare period; going to the library and going on her chat room to talk to a guy she met…and wants to meet her!**

* * *

As I walked down the halls of East High, I saw all the popular kids pointing and laughing at me. I tried my hardest to ignore them, but it was at a point where it hurt and I was ashamed of even being myself. It seemed to me like everyone in school just knew I was an outsider. It was because of Sharpay that I was seen as a freak. Sharpay, of course, wanting to be better than everyone told her group of friends that I was a nerd and that I'm also a waitress at the country club. In her friend's eyes, that immediately made me an outsider. Of course, her friends told their friends, who told their friends and everyone just saw me as a loser.

I only had a few friends; Ryan and Taylor McKessie. Taylor and I have been best friends since we were in diapers. We stood by each other no matter what. When people were turning on me and no one wanted to be my friend, she stood up for me and she remained my best friend. I know that being a senior, you always want to fit in and have a good reputation for valedictorian selections and even for college applications. Taylor didn't care about that; she decided to be a true friend and stay by my side. I will be forever grateful for that.

"Hey dish girl, you want to get me breakfast to go?" I heard one of the basketball jocks holler to me from their locker. I tried my hardest to ignore his comment, but it seemed like the comments became worse as I kept walking to my locker.

"Hey, freak! Get out of here, no one wants you alive." One of the cheerleaders said to me. I almost choked and cried. It hurt so much to hear that. I quickly walked by them and I ran to my locker and I quickly opened it and I grabbed my books and put them in my book bag.

I sighed as I looked at the only picture I had put in my locker. It was a picture of me with my dad about a year before he died. It didn't occur to me how different I actually looked. I looked so young and innocent. I looked at the way I smiled in the photo and I even smiled differently then. I smiled like I didn't have a care in the world. I looked at myself in the mirror that was in my locker and saw that I no longer had that innocence and that I was always worried and stressed out. I sighed and I closed my locker and as I turned to go to class, I bumped into someone and I nearly died at who I bumped into; I bumped into Troy Bolton.

Troy Bolton was the captain of the basketball team. He was actually beautiful. He had cerulean eyes that lit up a room and abs and abs from heaven. I definitely knew that he was going to have a bright future ahead of him. He seemed like the only person who never taunted me…at least not to my face. He never joined in on his friend's taunts. I would have stupid fantasies that he would look my way. But I knew that would never happen. I was a loser and he was the most popular guy in school. It couldn't work. And the worse part; he was dating Sharpay. And Lord only knew what she told Troy about me.

"Oh god, I'm so sorry." I mumbled as I began to pick up my fallen books. I knew right away that Troy was going to walk away and act like I never existed. But instead, to my shock, he got down on his knees and he helped me pick up my books.

"Its okay, don't sweat it." He assured me as he helped me pick up my books. I smiled to myself, savoring the moment of how close he was ever going to be near me. He picked up my chemistry textbook and my geography textbook and he handed it to me. I smiled weakly as I took them from his hands.

"Thanks." I said softly. He smiled in return and as we both got up from the floor, I heard Sharpay's loud voice calling.

"TROY!" Sharpay shrieked as she came walking over and grabbed Troy's hand forcefully.

"Troy, baby what are you doing here with this freak? I told you, she will ruin your reputation if you talk to her. And also, remember I had forbidden you to talk to her because I am ashamed to call her my own stepsister." Sharpay rudely said, not even acknowledging the fact that I was standing right there and truly hurt by what she said. Troy's face immediately tensed up and he forced himself to nod his head.

"Sorry Sharp. I got to get to class." He said as he walked away without even telling her goodbye. Sharpay turned and called after him.

"I'll call you!" Sharpay hollered to him, but he didn't turn around to tell her okay. Sharpay sighed and she turned to me angrily.

"Thanks a lot you freak! You just had to bump into him and drop your books all over the place. Now he thinks that there is something wrong with me and he won't even talk back to me. This is your fault!" Sharpay told me, acting unreasonable. I rolled my eyes and I began to walk away.

"I think he was freaked from you in the start." I said as I walked away, ignoring her insults that she shot at me. With Sharpay insulting me, I just learned to ignore it. It didn't hurt as much knowing that I could say even worse things about her.

Throughout the day, I had been thinking a lot about how much of an improvement my life would be when I was in college. I told myself that no matter what, I was never coming back home. I would come back to visit Ryan and Taylor but that was it. I would never come back to see Derby or Sharpay or anyone here at school. I just wanted to start a new life without worrying about being taunted everyday. When it was time for forth period I smiled to myself. It was my spare period. Normally, kids would just go home early when they were on spare, but I went to the library to use the computers.

I had joined this Princeton chat room where I could meet other people that wanted to go to Princeton. It was all anonymous and you weren't allowed to give your name. We had to have pennames. My penname was 'Angelbabiie24'. I meet several people, but there was one specific person that I had been talking to a lot in this chat room. His penname was 'Nomad124'. After talking to him for a while, the only information we told each other was that we both went to East High. Ever since then, we had been talking to each other all the time during spare period and I opened up to him about things I never told anyone. As I logged into my account, I saw that Nomad124 was on and I smiled to myself. I immediately instant messaged him.

**Angelbabiie24 says: **_Hey you! _

**Nomad124 says: **_Where have you been? We haven't talked for ages?_

**Angelbabiie24 says: **_We talked last night…or did you forget? Lol_

**Nomad124 says: **_I want to hear your laugh…how is your day so far? It going good or no?_

**Angelbabiie24 says: **_I'm having a rough day. Evil stepmother, stress at work and cool kids who are full of themselves. I just always feel like I don't belong. Have you ever felt like that?_

**Nomad124 says: **_Of course! I feel like no one will see me as I really am. No one but you._

I blushed. I didn't know who this guy was, but I could've sworn that I was in love. I know that it sounded really naïve but I always daydreamed about this guy. I hoped that he was a real prince charming and not a disappointment. I let my smile grow as I typed in the computer.

**Angelbabiie24 says: **_Hey Nomad, have you talked to your dad about going to Princeton instead of Yale? _

**Nomad124:**_I don't have the guts to tell him. He's been planning y future since I was 5…I don't know how to tell him._

**Angelbabiie25 says: **_My father always encouraged me to follow my dreams. You need to have faith in yourself. Your father will understand your decision. Well, I got to go…I have work after. I'll talk to you tomorrow maybe._

**Nomad124 says: **_Wait._

**Angelbabiie24 says: **_What?_

**Nomad124 says: **_I don't want to go another day without knowing who you are. "Love is an irresistible desire to be irresistibly desired."- Robert Frost_

**Angelbabiie24 says: **_Quoting Robert Frost…I like it. _

**Nomad124 says:**_We need to meet each other. Promise to meet me at the dance on Friday in the middle of the dance floor at 11 pm._

I stared at the screen, not knowing what to write. Should I meet this guy? I have only been talking to this guy for a month. What if he was a creepy old man who wanted to hurt me? What if this was all just a hoax? I didn't want to think of the worst case scenarios, but I had to be safe and think about the possibilities. I sighed quietly to myself as I began to type on the keyboard. I had to give him the answer before he thought I was ignoring him.

**Angelbabiie24 says: **_I will. See you then!_

Without waiting for his response, I quickly logged off and shut down my computer. I grabbed my book bag and when I stood up from my seat, I looked at all the guys that were sitting at the computer. Any of these guys could be _Nomad_. Maybe they weren't. Maybe _Nomad_ was in a different room messaging me. I bit my lip and I began to walk out of the library when I bumped into Troy Bolton again. I silently kicked myself when I bumped into him again.

"You and I seem to always bump into each other don't we?" Troy said, trying to sound cool and chill. I nodded my head, making no eye contact with him.

"Sorry." I mumbled as I made my way past him and continued walking.

As I walked down the halls to my locker, I began to wonder why Troy was in the library. I had never seen him there before. At least I don't think he didn't. I never paid attention. I did see him holding a book. Maybe he was getting a book for school. I knew for a fact that he wasn't _Nomad._ Troy had a girlfriend and he didn't need to anonymously date a girl to get her; he simply just needed to smile and she was his. Second of all, Troy probably doesn't even know who Robert Frost even is. I know I'm stereotyping, but most basketball players don't know who Robert Frost even is. And third of all, I don't think Troy has EVER worried about not fitting in. He practically owns the school; why would he worry about not fitting in?

I sighed and I opened my locker and I put my books in my locker and once I closed it, I saw Ryan walking out of the drama room and I caught up with him, a smile painted on my face.

"Ryan! Hey, wait up!" I called to him. He looked at me and he smiled knowingly.

"May I ask why you are so happy?" Ryan asked with a smile. I smiled to myself. Ryan knew all about _Nomad_. He knew just by the way I smiled that I was talking to him.

"Well, if my smile hasn't made it evident already, I just finished talking to Nomad." I informed Ryan, even though there was no point because he already knew.

"Why do I even ask? So what did he say this time? Has he popped the question yet?" Ryan asked sarcastically. I laughed and shook my head. I only wished.

"No not this time. Well he said he wanted to know who I was and he quoted Robert Frost to me…"

"Again?" Ryan asked rudely. I chuckled and nodded my head.

"Yes he did. He likes poetry and Robert Frost like I do. Anyway, he said that he wanted to meet me and told me to go to the masquerade dance this Friday and meet him in the middle of the dance floor at eleven o'clock." I said, sounding doubtful with the last statement. Ryan looked at me and raised an eyebrow.

"So are you going to meet him?" He asked. I sighed and shrugged my shoulders.

"I don't know. I mean, yeah this sounds like my ultimate dream guy, but what if I'm not his ultimate dream girl?" I asked feeling doubtful of myself again.

"Gabriella, are you kidding me? If this guy is quoting poetry to you, then he's obviously into you." Ryan told me.

"I know, but what if this whole relationship is just a scam. What if this guy tells me to go but he doesn't show up or when he does show up, he is some eighty year old pervert?" I asked. Ryan laughed at the idea and he looked at me.

"That would actually make my life. I want to see that." Ryan joked as he affectionately patted my back. I forced a laugh and glared at him.

"It won't be funny when you have no teeth when you do the commercial." I threatened and he immediately stopped laughing. He cleared his throat and we walked out of the school building and got into his car.

"Gabriella, come on you've just got to try. Maybe this Nomad guy will end up marrying you or something. If you want, I'll be your escort." Ryan offered. I raised both my eyebrows and looked at him as I jumped into the car.

"Really, you will?" I asked with a smile. Ryan nodded his head as he started to car and began to drive.

"Of course I will." Ryan told me. I smiled and I ruffled a hand through his hair.

"You rock Ryan." I told him. Ryan smiled and we continued to drive.

"So, we going home?" He asked. I shook my head and I rolled my eyes, slightly angered.

"No, I have to get to the club. I'm going to be working until about twelve tonight. So I'll get a cab or I might get Taylor to drive me home." I told Ryan, constantly feeling bad that he always had to drive out to pick me up because Derby is too cheap to buy her stepdaughter a car.

"Why would you do that? I don't mind driving you home. I'm staying at the club to meet up with dad about the commercial thing." Ryan told me.

"So you don't mind?" I asked, just being safe.

"No I don't mind." He told me.

"Thanks Ryan." I said, turning to look out the window.

The only thing that was in my mind was Nomad. I didn't want to think that this was a hoax. I just wanted to think that this would be a fantasy. I wanted to imagine the moment I would look into his eyes and find myself falling hard for him. I wanted to find myself feeling safe in Nomad's arms and knowing that I and he were right for each other. I smiled to myself. For the first time in my whole life, I was excited about going to a stupid school dance where I would have to wear a mask. Maybe the mask would turn Nomad on.

_**To be continued…**_

* * *

_**Give me 5 or more reviews and I'll give you the third chapter!! Thanks guys!**_


	3. Lava Springs and Poems

**Lava Springs and Poems**

**Author's note: ****Hey guys!! Here is the third chapter of A Cinderella Story and I expect five or more reviews for the forth! Also, I edited out the B-Ballfrk124 and its now Nomad124. Sorry I edited all that out now. Sorry if anyone was confused!!**

**Chapter Summary: ****Gabriella and Taylor both work at Lava Springs and Derby always gives Gabriella a hard time while she is there. When Derby is always tough, Gabriella can always count on Taylor and Taylor's older sister to get back at Derby. But who can she count on to sweep her off her feet?**

* * *

I signed myself into Lava Springs and I grabbed my waitress uniform from my small and crummy employee locker. I worked at Lava Springs almost everyday of the week. I didn't have a day off in almost months. I don't think I even got the holidays off. I might have but only for an hour or two. Once I zipped up my uniform, I walked into the kitchen and saw all my good friends hard at work. Even though I hated working everyday, I did enjoy seeing all the friends I made while working there. Taylor and her older sister worked there too.

Taylor's older sister Shawna was more like a mother to Taylor rather than an older sister. Taylor and Shawna's parents died in a car accident about four years ago. Shawna, who is now twenty-seven, got sole custody of Taylor and she and Taylor have been closer ever since then. I thought that it was nice that even though Taylor lost both her parents, she didn't have to deal with an evil stepmother or an evil diva stepsister. Due to Derby never being around to take care of the country club, Shawna was the manager and she basically took care of the place. Taylor was the activities coordinator and asides from me being a waitress and the lifeguard every weekend; I had to take care of every little thing that went wrong at the club. But with my two closest friends by my side, I didn't mind.

"Taylor, Shawna! Hey how are you guys?" I asked as I took their sides. Taylor turned to me and smiled.

"Hey Brie. I'm good how are you? Did you hear about the big event that's happening here next Friday?" Taylor asked with eagerness taking over her voice. I shook my head and looked at her.

"No, what's happening?" I asked. I could tell just by Taylor's wide smile that she couldn't wait to tell me the news.

"On Friday, after the big basketball game Lava Springs is holding a huge party for all East High students that are graduating. This is going to be a huge success for this club and I'm going to have a lot of planning to do. But it's going to be the biggest party anyone could ever imagine. I have to pick themes, pick out food that everyone will like and I have to pick out decorations and all that jazz. This is going to be exciting!" Taylor told me, sounding very excited. I smiled happily for her.

"I'm glad to hear that Tay. I'm sure that it's going to be awesome." I told her, encouraging her with a smile. Taylor nodded her head and she looked down at her clipboard, looking very adult and mature.

"I sure hope so…look, I'm sorry I can't hang out but I have to go and take care of a birthday party. I'll talk to you later once I have the kids in the pool." Taylor said as she walked out of the kitchen and headed towards the foyer. I sighed loudly and I turned to the sink and I began to wash the dishes. Shawna came up beside me and she smiled at me.

"You know, Gabriella, I know that you just want to make money for school next year but don't you have an exam you have to study for?" Shawna asked. I sighed and nodded my head as I scrubbed and cleaned a greasy dish with a sponge.

"Yeah…but I'll study when I'm done." I said simply as I rinsed the dish with cold water. Shawna sighed loudly. She knew that Derby was overworking me and that I wasn't standing up for myself.

"Gabriella, you can't keep doing this. I know that college money means a lot to you right now, but your education is what will actually get you in." Shawna told me. I put the dish I had finished drying on top of the pile of dry plates and I turned to her.

"Shawna, without Derby I don't have money for college. If I do one thing to make her angry, she could fire me from this job and I won't go to Princeton." I argued desperately as I began to wash another dish. Shawna sighed and she put a hand on my shoulder. I looked into her eyes and I saw that usual loving gaze in her eyes.

"Gabriella, what do you think your father is thinking right now? He would feel ashamed that you're here working all the time and that you're miserable. Do what's best for you because you think so; not because Derby says so." Shawna told me lovingly. I stared into her eyes and I knew she was right. I knew that my dad was probably ashamed that I was letting my guard down whenever Derby told me to do work for her. But there wasn't anything I could do about it.

"Shawna, I'll do better. I promise. For now, I really got to finish up my work." I told her as I walked past her and then I saw Ryan running into the kitchen. He seemed pretty ecstatic.

"Gabriella! Hey, you're never going to believe the deal I'm getting for this commercial." Ryan said happily as I began to put the fries in the fryer.

"What's the deal?" I asked, trying to listen as I was cooking the fries.

"Well, I'm getting paid at least thirty dollars an hour for this commercial and it's going to make me a big star apparently. But, um…there is a downfall to it though." Ryan said, the smile falling from his face. I looked at him, suddenly worried.

"Why what's wrong?" I asked him. Ryan sighed and put a hand on my shoulder.

"I have to move in with dad for a few weeks starting this Monday." Ryan told me. I looked into his eyes and tried my hardest not to show the fear of being alone in them. I was going to die if I had to spend more than a week in that house without Ryan. I looked into his eyes, a million questions running through my mind.

"Are you still going to be coming to school? Will you stop and visit? Can you please give me the details?" I asked, beginning to panic. Ryan let somewhat of a smile grow across his face.

"I'm still coming to school and I'll still drive you home. I just won't stay over there. And yes, when I'm not meeting up with my agent, I will definitely come over and visit you. And yes, I will call your cell phone regularly." Ryan told me with a smirk. Seeing him smirk did put a smile on my face even though it wasn't as complete.

"That's good…sorry Ryan, I really need to do some work around here…how about I make you a nice bacon cheeseburger with extra cheese to celebrate." I said, trying to keep myself busy. Ryan nodded with a smile.

"That sounds great Brie. I'll talk to you later." Ryan said as he began to walk out of the kitchen. I was about to turn back and see how the fries were, when another waitress named Beatrice came and tapped me on my shoulder.

"Gabriella, Derby wants to talk to you. She's out by the poolside and just as warning, she does not look very happy." Beatrice warned me.

I nodded my head and I walked out of the kitchen door and I walked out to the poolside where I saw Taylor watching the kids play in the pool, Shawna talking to guests and Derby standing there, looking quite angry. The only times I think I ever saw Derby at the club, it was to either lecture me for something or to just go and get the money so she could buy herself some more plastic surgery or anything Sharpay wanted. When she made eye contact with me, I knew that it wasn't going to be very pretty.

"Gabriella! Come over here now." She demanded. I just nodded my head and I ran over to her.

"What is it Derby?" I asked, fearing the worst. Derby darted her eyes at me and I knew instantly that it wasn't going to be pretty.

"I just walked into the restaurant and I nearly slipped on the floor. Have you cleaned that floor at all?" Derby asked me angrily. I rolled my eyes and nodded my head.

"Yes, I cleaned it and I vacuumed it too. Maybe you shouldn't always be wearing heels like those all the time." I said to her, trying to keep myself from snapping at her. Derby looked down at her hot pink heels and she looked back at me and raised an eyebrow.

"I don't think that my shoes have anything to do with the fact that I almost fell to my death because you didn't clean the floor well enough." Derby told me.

"Derby, I cleaned the floor! You can't keep accusing me of not doing anything around here because that's all I do!" I snapped, not even realizing how angry I was becoming.

"Don't talk back to me like that! You better be lucky that I don't take your laziness out of your paycheck." Derby threatened. I was about to yell back at her, when Shawna and Taylor came over to us. They both had concern in their eyes.

"What is going on here? Your yelling is scaring away our guests, Derby." Shawna asked. Derby turned to Shawna and put both her hands on her hips.

"Shawna, you aren't watching the employees well enough. Gabriella hasn't been cleaning the floor. I nearly tripped because there was so much garbage on the floor. And when there are no clean floors, people will be disgusted and won't come here anymore." Derby told Shawna, trying to get her to turn against me. Shawna crossed her arms across her chest and raised her eyebrows.

"Gabriella has been cleaning the floor her hardest the moment she got here. In my opinion you overwork this poor girl. If you want some work to be done around here, why don't you do it Derby?" Shawna asked, getting Derby right on the spot. Derby was left speechless to Shawna's spiel and she then pointed at Taylor.

"Taylor hasn't been doing anything has she?" Derby asked, trying to make Taylor look like she hasn't been doing anything. Taylor rolled her eyes and held up her clipboard.

"Derby, I don't know if you really noticed, but I take care of all the events that go on here. I work just as hard. Of course, if you were here taking care of the place like you should be doing, you would know that. And you would know that Gabriella works harder than anyone here. But of course, you pick your botox and Sharpay over Gabriella so you refuse to see how hard Gabriella works." Taylor quipped at Derby. I smiled to myself. Shawna and Taylor were so tough; I was jealous of them sometimes. Derby crossed her arms across her chest and she turned back to me.

"You can get these two to stand up for you as much as you want, but that's not going to make me think that you cleaned the floor. I'm going to go; I have some things I need to do. I'm going to call Sharpay to watch over you so she can tell me if you are really doing your work." Derby said as she began to walk away.

Taylor picked up a nearby beach ball and she served it so it hit Derby in the head. Taking her by surprise and wearing high heels, she lost her balance and she fell into the pool! Shawna and I began to laugh and saw that everyone else was laughing when she rose to the surface. Derby's face was very flabbergasted and she saw over to the edge of the pool and she climbed out, her hot pink dress now sagging on her because it was all wet. She looked down at herself and when she saw that everyone was laughing at her, she ran off to her car, hoping no one else would see her. I laughed and I turned to Taylor and Shawna with a smile.

"Thanks guys; I owe you guys." I said with a smile. Shawna shook her head and she put a hand on my shoulder.

"No you don't Gabriella. You can pay us back by not letting Derby take control over you." Shawna told me with a smile. I smiled weakly and I nodded my head.

"Okay, I'll try. I better get back to the kitchen; I promised Ryan I would make him a bacon cheeseburger with extra cheese." I said.

"Okay let's go." Taylor said with a smile as the three of us walked back to the club and finished our jobs…for that shift at least!

_**Later that night…**_

I sat on my bed and I finished up my last chemistry question. I looked at my clock and my eyes widened at the time. It was two in the morning. I didn't even realize that it was so late. I was so focused on getting my schoolwork done that I didn't even pay attention to the time. I yawned tiredly as I closed my books and pushed them off my bed. I sighed. My body was tired, but my mind wasn't. As fatigued as I was, I couldn't fall asleep. It was something I had since I was little.

I sighed loudly and I flipped over, trying to get comfortable. I thought about what Ryan told me at the club. He was going to live with his father for a few weeks. Weeks could easily turn into months; maybe even years. I knew that Ryan was going to visit and call me, but it just wouldn't be the same. It wouldn't be the same as waking up every morning being greeted by the only person who didn't see you as an outsider. It wasn't the same as having someone to keep you company during the days when no one cared that you were alive. It was going to be lonely without Ryan.

Just as I was thinking of how miserable and alone I was going to be without Ryan, I heard a little 'ding' sound coming from my computer. My head shot right up. I was getting an instant message from someone. Suddenly not feeling tired anymore; I jumped off my bed and sat in my computer chair. I smiled at who I saw messaging me. It was Nomad. I smiled to myself as I read his messages.

**Nomad124 says:**_hey are you awake?_

**Angelbaiie24 says: **_Yes I'm awake…I can't sleep._

**Nomad124 says:**_ Same…I tried to go to sleep, but I was up thinking about something that was bugging me._

**Angelbabiie24 says:** _What's bugging you? You don't have to tell me if you don't want to._

**Nomad124 says:**_No I want to tell you. That's why I came on._

**Angelbabiie24 says:** _Okay tell me then._

**Nomad124 says:**_Well I got accepted into Yale…and Princeton! I haven't told my dad yet; I don't want to give him a heart attack especially since he still doesn't know yet._

**Angelbabiie24 says: **_Nomad, what are you waiting for? An engraved invitation?! You have to tell your father! School is almost done and they're going to want to know why you haven't chosen a school yet._

**Nomad124 says:**_Angelbabiie, you don't know what my dad is like! He's been planning my future before I even knew my name! He's never going to be able to look me in the eye ever again if I told him that I'm not going to Yale like he did_.

**Angelbabiie24 says:** _Nomad, do you even hear yourself?! You're old enough to make your own decisions! You have to follow your heart._

**Nomad124 says:** _I wish it were that easy. Its not just my dad doing it, it's also my mom. She went to Yale and that's where she first met my dad. She thinks that I'll find my soul mate there too. But I think I already found her._

**Angelbabiie24 says: **_Who?_

**Nomad124 says: **_You. I think that you're my soul mate. _

**Angelbabiie24 says: **_Really? Why do you think I am?_

**Nomad24 says:**_I've been more honest about myself to you than any of my friends. I need to meet you. I don't want to spend another night wondering who you are. Please, meet me at the dance on Friday._

**Angelbabiie24 says: **_Nomad, there's no need to go all William Shakespeare on me, I said I would meet you in the middle of the dance floor._

**Nomad124 says: **_Actually, can we meet in a better place?_

**Angelbabiie24 says: **_Okay where?_

**Nomad124 says:**_Out in the back where the dining hall is, there is a gazebo…meet me there at 11 okay?_

**Angelbabiie says:** _I'll be there. _

**Nomad124 says: **_Great! Well I gotta go…I have a big test tomorrow. Good night._

**Angelbabiie24 says: **_Good night…see you Friday._

**Nomad124 says: **_Before you go, this is something I wrote for you: _

"_You know me more than I've ever known myself,_

_I feel like you and I were meant to be,_

_Before I leave and fall into another deep slumber,_

_You should realize that you are my only wonder,_

_And there's one thing I left unsaid,_

_I think I love you."_

**Angelbabiie24 says:** _You wrote that for me?_

**Nomad124 says: **_Of course. For every piece of poetry or songs that I have written, you have been my muse, my inspiration. I know that even though I won't know who you are until Friday night, but I can tell that I can see us together._

**Angelbabiie24 says: **_Normally I would just say that that was corny, but when it's you, it's romantic. I better get going…I will see you on Friday at 11 in the gazebo. Sweet dreams._

I typed in as we both signed off at the same time. I turned back to my bed and I jumped onto my bed, barely able to contain my joy. I squeezed my pillow tight so I wouldn't squeal with joy. I was going to meet Nomad. After talking to him for so long and wondering who he was, I was finally going to meet him. I was going to meet the guy who wrote poetry for me, quoted Robert Frost and was so honest with me. I fell back on my pillow and I closed my eyes. I could've sworn that I was sleeping on a cloud that night.

_**To be continued…**_

* * *

_**So what will happen now? Will Gabriella meet Nomad? What other problems will she have to face leading up to that? These questions will only be answered…if you read and review!! Please, give me some ideas for the next chapters and I will add them in! I hope you guys are enjoying this story so far!!**_

_**Acting-Singing-Bella**_


	4. The Perfect Dress

**The Perfect Dress**

**Author's note: ****Hi everyone. So I'm recovering from having exams…brutal work! Anyway, here is the forth chapter of my story…please read and review and don't be afraid to give me ideas for the next chapters; your opinion matters to me.**

**Chapter Summary: ****Gabriella tells Nomad that she doesn't have a dress or a mask for the dance yet…what happens when Taylor and Shawna play fairy godmothers and help Gabriella out with the dress situation?**

* * *

It was a wonderful Thursday afternoon. It seemed to be going by slowly though. I just wanted it to be Friday so I could meet Nomad. I didn't have to stay up at night and wonder who he was because I was going to find out. I didn't have to wonder. Maybe I would be surprised. Maybe I wouldn't. Maybe I would feel like it was love at first sight. Maybe I would just want to be friends with Nomad. I didn't know. But all I wanted was to just see his face and hear his voice.

I smiled happily to myself as I grabbed my geography textbook from my locker and I walked to my Geography class, still daydreaming about Nomad. I tried to imagine what he would look like. Maybe he was a blonde or had dark brown hair. Or maybe he had black hair. And what about his eyes? Maybe he had dark brown eyes that were almost black. Maybe he had blue or green eyes. Or maybe even hazel eyes. Maybe he was tall and thin, or tall and fat. Or maybe he was short and fat or even short and skinny. No matter what he looked like, I knew that I was going to enjoy his company no matter what.

"Gabriella, you're daydreaming again." Taylor whispered into my ear when she saw that I wasn't paying attention to our geography class. I looked at her, not even realizing that she was talking to me.

"Huh?" I asked, dumbfounded. Taylor giggled to herself and grinned at me.

"I'm not even going to ask who you were thinking about because I already know." Taylor told me with a wink. I smiled and nodded my head.

"Yes, I was thinking about Nomad." I told her with a smile.

"Oh Gabriella; you and you're lovesick fantasies." Taylor said jokingly. I giggled and nodded my head.

"What can I say? I'm a hopeless romantic." I said in a dramatic tone of voice. Taylor laughed and nodded her head in agreement.

"I will agree with you on that one. Oh by the way, I made a list of ideas for the after party next week and I really want your opinion on the ideas." Taylor said as she went into her binder and pulled out a sheet and placed it right in front of me. I read the list of party themes that Taylor had thought about. I read the list and I turned back to her.

"Taylor, these are good themes but I don't think that basketball should be a theme. And I really don't think that you should serve them cupcakes that look like basketballs." I told her honestly.

"Why not?" She asked.

"Well, even though our basketball team is a big part of our school and that the big game is two hours before the party; I don't think that everyone wants to be eating basketball cupcakes. Also, I don't think that every single person in the grade likes basketball. Maybe go for an easier theme like maybe…I don't know maybe make it a dance party. Everyone enjoys a good dance party." I told her, hoping that I helped her out. Taylor smiled at the idea and nodded her head.

"Okay that sounds good…and what about the food? I really don't know what I should do." Taylor asked. I bit my lip and looked at the clock. Class was over in a minute. I turned to her with a weak smile.

"Can we talk about food ideas when we go to work tonight? Class is almost over and I have to go talk to Nomad." I said with a smile. Before Taylor could comment on how smitten I was for Nomad, the bell rang and I ran for the library, hoping to get a computer. I grabbed the first free computer that I saw and I logged in to my account and I smiled, seeing that he was online. I instant messaged him immediately.

**Angelbabiie24 says:** _Hey you!_

**Nomad124 says:**_Hey stranger…we haven't talked in almost twenty four hours…you excited for tomorrow?_

**Angelbabiie24 says:** _You better believe it! The only downfall is that I still have to find a dress and a mask. How about you? Do you have your tuxedo and mask picked out?_

**Nomad124 says: **_Guys don't have to wear masks I don't think…but I do have my tux picked out. You don't have a dress or a mask? Maybe we can meet up in an hour and I can give you a dress as well as a mask…that a good idea??_

**Angelbabiie24 says: **_nice try Nomad. You will find out who I am tomorrow at 11 in the gazebo. Don't worry, I'll find a dress and a mask before then. You can count on it._

**Nomad124 says: **_You know, seeing as how I am going to unmask you at the end anyway, maybe you shouldn't wear a mask…_

**Angelbabiie24 says:** _no way Nomad! I'm wearing a mask. I'm just traditional that way. You're going to have to deal with the fact that the first time you see me is in a mask._

**Nomad124 says:**_Now that's just being plain brutal._

**Angelbabiie24 says:** _What can I say? It's an art._

**Nomad124 says:** _Oh, before I forget, I told my dad about the Princeton thing…_

**Angelbabiie24 says:** _and what happened?_

**Nomad124 says:**_He hasn't looked at me since yesterday. Mom looked like she was going to break down crying. Dad just began to yell and scream like an animal. I told him that I couldn't live his dream anymore and he basically told me that if I didn't go to Yale, I might as well not be considered his son anymore._

**Angelbabiie24 says:**_ Nomad, I'm so sorry to hear that. If it makes it easier, maybe you should go to Yale._

**Nomad124 says:**_No I'm not giving into my father. I want to go to Princeton. I just hate that he's doing this to me you know? I mean it's my life. I can do whatever I want, not because he wants it. I just wish that he could understand that I want to go more than he could imagine. I mean he had his college experiences so now it's my turn. I actually feel a little better now that I told him._

**Angelbabiie24 says: **_I'm so proud of you Nomad. See? I told you that if you just told him, you would feel better that you told him._

**Nomad124 says: **_I feel great. You inspire me to face those fears._

**Angelbabiie24 says: **_You know something? I'm beginning to get some guesses of who you might be. But because I like to be surprised, I'm not going to make any guesses._

**Nomad124 says:**_ I think I already know who you are. But I don't know yet. I guess I'll find out tomorrow._

**Angelbabiie24 says:** _And that you shall Nomad! Sorry, but I got to go…I promised my step brother and my best friend I would meet them before work…I will talk to you soon. If I don't talk to you before the dance, I can not wait until we meet at last._

**Nomad124 says:**_Same to you. I can not wait until we meet too._

With a smile on my face, I logged out of my account and shut down the computer and I grabbed my book bag and ran out of the library to meet up with Taylor and Ryan. I made a quick stop at my locker to put my books away and I was about to turn and I suddenly saw Chad Danforth standing right there in front of me. I cursed at him in my mind. Chad was on the basketball team and was one of Troy's best friends. I can't say that I hated him because I never talked to him, but he seemed like a jerk to me. I knew that he made fun of me behind my back. He was just like everyone else; he was no different. He grinned at me.

"Hey Gabs." He said with a grin. I clenched my fists. I hated it when people called me Gabs or Gabi. Only my dad could call me. And there was no way I was going to let a jerk like Chad Danforth take the pet name my dad gave me.

"Get out of my way Chad." I told him angrily as I began to walk past him, but he walked beside me.

"Oh, you're a feisty one. I like that." He said, sounding more and more like a self loving freak. I rolled my eyes and looked at him angrily.

"What do you want Chad? And no, I'm not going to do your homework because I'm not a freaky math girl as you and your friends call me." I told Chad angrily. I remember walking by the gym when all the lunk head basketball players just began to point at me calling me a freaky math girl. Chad was one of them. I don't remember Troy being there. I guess he was trying to have some decency because he was dating my stepsister. But I knew he was making fun of me; just not to my face.

"Gabriella, I'm sorry I shouldn't have done that because I don't know you. It's just the things that Sharpay tells us about you. But look, I really need your help." Chad said, looking desperate. I rolled my arms and crossed my arms across my chest.

"What is it then?" I asked him. Chad sighed and looked me in the eye.

"Can you find out if Taylor likes me at all?" Chad asked. I blinked my eyes. Chad wanted to know if Taylor liked him. Chad liked Taylor.

"You like Taylor?" I asked, shock in my voice.

"Yeah. I've liked her for a while now. I want to ask her to the dance tomorrow but I don't want to look like an idiot if she doesn't like me. So I need you to find out if she does like me." Chad explained to me.

"Can I ask you a question Chad?" I asked. Chad nodded his head.

"Of course." He said. I raised both my eyebrows.

"What makes you think I actually want to help you hook up with my best friend? You're a jerk and you're bad news for both of us. The answer is no." I said cruelly as I began to walk away from Chad. Chad followed after me and grabbed me by my shoulder and made me look at him.

"Gabriella, I know I'm not the nicest guy in the world but I need you to do this for me. I need to know if Taylor likes me or not." He said desperately.

"And then what? I go through all this trouble to get you two together and then you just snub me and start making jokes about me with your friends? No thanks Chad, I'm not this thing that you can drop and pick up whenever you want to." I said as I quickly walked out of the school and found Ryan and Taylor waiting in Ryan's car. I smiled and waved to them as I got in the car.

"Hey, sorry I was late." I said, failing to mention that Chad was talking to me. Ryan turned back and smiled his superstar smile.

"Don't sweat it. Listen, we still have about an hour before I got to take you two to work, so how about we chill out at Taylor's until we go." Ryan suggested with a smile. I nodded in agreement.

"That sounds like a wild time. Let's do it." I said with a wide and vivid smile and Ryan began to drive so coolly over to Taylor and Shawna's house.

_**At Taylor and Shawna's house…**_

The three of us sat at Taylor's kitchen table, shamelessly eating out of a huge tub of mint chocolate chip ice cream with spoons. We were all talking about our day at school, our classes and Ryan was telling us the details about his commercial. I could just tell by the way Ryan told us about his commercial that this was going to be big. The thing I noticed though was that he wouldn't tell us what the commercial was endorsing. He must have wanted to keep it a surprise or something. But that didn't stop me from asking him what the commercial was.

"Please tell us what the commercial is for Ryan! The suspense is killing us!" I begged. Ryan shook his head, licking off the ice cream on his spoon.

"No way. I want you to be surprised. Once you see what the commercial is and who is going to be in it with me, you're going to scream your head off." Ryan hinted. Taylor put her spoon back into the tub of ice cream and scooped out more on her spoon.

"Who is going to be in this commercial with you?" Taylor asked as she put the ice cream in her mouth. Ryan looked at her and he winked.

"The only thing I'm going to tell you is that it's a girl and she's beautiful." Ryan said with a wink. Taylor and I both raised our eyebrows. To our shock, Ryan was actually good at keeping secrets. We smiled to ourselves as we heard the front door open and saw Shawna enter into the kitchen, carrying in some groceries. She smiled at us as she put the groceries on the kitchen counter.

"Well if it isn't the three musketeers themselves. How is the marvelous three today?" Shawna asked with a smile as she began to put the contents in the grocery bags in the fridge and the pantry.

Shawna always called us the three musketeers or the marvelous three. And we were. We really were. Everything we did, we did together. Taylor and I are at the point where we are like sisters and if we are together and neither of us is talking, we're comfortable with it and it's not awkward. Ryan I like to consider my best guy friend, but I know that I like to consider him as my blood brother rather than stepbrother. Shawna always commented on how close we are and always told us that no matter what, we would be together until the end. And we would later find out that she was right. She would end up being more than right.

"We're all fine thanks. Sorry Shawn, but we almost finished up the ice cream." Taylor said, pointing at the half empty tub in front of us as we continued to binge on the ice cream quietly. Shawna smiled and shrugged her shoulders.

"Meh, it's okay. I can always buy more." Shawna said blithely. Ryan stifled out a laugh and stared at Shawna.

"You're just going to take more ice cream from the club aren't you?" Ryan asked with a wink. Shawna nodded with a smirk.

"Oh yeah, I definitely am. So, you three excited about the masquerade dance tomorrow?" Shawna asked. Taylor looked at me and grinned.

"Gabriella's going to meet her internet love tomorrow at the dance." Taylor said in a singsong voice. Shawna raised her eyebrows as she looked at me.

"Oh is this that boy who wrote you all those love poems?" Shawna asked, adding to Taylor's comment. Naturally, Ryan just had to join in with them.

"Yes he is and the boy who is also going to Princeton with her next year." Ryan said with a wink. Shawna began to 'aw' and she stood by me and put her hand on my shoulder.

"And may I ask what you are going to wear when you meet your prince charming?" Shawna asked with a grin. I bit my lip. Normally you're supposed to reply to that saying 'yeah I bought a hot pink Gucci dress with sequins, a matching pink mask and pink shoes' but I couldn't. I didn't have anything.

"Would it sound bad if I said I didn't have a dress yet?" I asked, knowing that I was going to get the 'Gabriella Gia Marie Montez, what are you thinking?! The dance is tomorrow' lecture from Shawna.

"Gabriella Gia Marie Montez, what are you thinking?! The dance is tomorrow!" Shawna said to me, like I had just committed a huge crime or something. Told you she would say it.

"I know I'm sorry. But with Derby making me working late and doing all my schoolwork I haven't even had a chance to even look through catalogues. Look, maybe I should just go casual and not wear a dress or a mask." I suggested. Ryan looked at me, seriousness in his eyes.

"Gabriella, they won't let you in unless you wear a mask. It's the rules." Ryan informed me. I shrugged my shoulders not really knowing what to do.

"I don't know what to do then!" I said hopelessly. I didn't know it was such a big deal until that moment. There was somewhat of a silence and then I saw Taylor grin at Shawna.

"Shawna, are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Taylor asked with a smirk. Shawna nodded her head, returning the smirk.

"Yes I am…Gabriella, can you come up with me and Taylor upstairs. We have something we want to show you." Shawna said as she began to walk towards her staircase. Taylor followed behind. Ryan and I looked at each other and he shrugged his shoulders and we followed them up the stairs and into Shawna's master bedroom.

When Ryan and I walked into the room, we both saw Taylor going through a box, looking for something while Shawna was in her walk-in closet trying to find something in the shelves. I looked at Ryan again and he looked just as confused as I did. We both felt awkward just standing there doing nothing while Shawna and Taylor were hard at work trying to find something. I hated it when I watched people doing work and I was just standing there awkwardly, not knowing what to do.

"Do you need help trying to find anything?" I asked, no longer being able to bear the awkward stand any longer. Not even giving me an answer, Taylor suddenly jumped up, holding a light blue lace mask.

"Here it is!" Taylor chimed happily as she ran over to me and she forced it on my face. I raised an eyebrow underneath the mask I was wearing.

"What are you guys doing?" I demanded. Taylor smiled at me and put her hands on my shoulders.

"We have the perfect thing for you to wear for the dance tomorrow. We don't care what you say; you are going to wear it!" Taylor told me. Before I could say anything, Shawna came out, holding a big box. She placed it on the bed and she smiled at me the way she always did.

"I made this dress a few months ago and I planned on sending it to Vera Wang, hoping she would consider me as an intern. But I haven't had a chance yet. But this dress has been cooped up in this box for so long and you're like a second sister to me…you deserve to wear it." Shawna told me as she began to open the box and pulled out the dress. I gasped at what I saw.

The dress was beautiful. It was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen in my life. Like the mask, it was a light blue color and the material was silk. The dress was tight until the waistline where it flowed to ankle length. The spaghetti straps were like a halter style. I walked over to the dress and I touched the dress, the softness of the silk dress amazing me. I couldn't wear this dress. It was too good for me. I didn't deserve to wear something this nice.

"Shawna…I can't wear this dress. You have to send this to Vera Wang. I can't wear something like this." I told her. Shawna shook her head and she took my hand.

"Gabriella, you can wear this. You deserve this dress more than anything. This dress and that mask have been in boxes for so long, they deserve a good night out. Gabriella…this is what your father would want." Shawna told me, pulling out the dad card. I let a smile grow across my face behind that mask that covered the upper half of my face. I never really realized how grateful I was to have Shawna, Taylor and Ryan. I hugged Shawna as tight as I ever hugged anybody.

"Thank you so much Shawna." I said. I then let go of her and I hugged Taylor as well.

"Thank you Taylor. I don't know what I'd do without you." I told her as I hugged Taylor. She smiled as she let go of me.

"Don't thank us. We don't mind you using this." Taylor told me. Ryan walked over and he put an arm around both Taylor and I.

"Well what are we waiting for? Try that dress on Gabriella." Ryan said with an encouraging smile. We all smiled and laughed as Shawna and Taylor both grabbed me by my arms and they pulled me into their bathroom holding the dress.

"You can't come out until you have it on!" Taylor exclaimed as she closed the door on me. I laughed to myself as I began to strip down into my underwear and I put the dress on and was able to do the zipper up myself. Before walking out of the bathroom, I sighed to myself. I was afraid that maybe the dress wouldn't look as good as I hoped it would. But I knew that Shawna, Taylor and especially Ryan would be honest with me about it. Taking a big breath, I turned the knob and walked out the bathroom. Shawna, Taylor and Ryan began to gasp when they saw me.

"Oh…" Shawna began to say.

"My…" Taylor said.

"God!" Ryan exclaimed. I turned to the full length mirror that was at the wall and I gasped myself.

I don't mean to sound narcissistic, but I looked beautiful. Actually beautiful. The top of the dress hugged my curves and the flowing part of the dress made me look thinner than I already was and it also made me look taller. I slowly raised a hand and touched the mask that was on my face and I smiled. If I couldn't even recognize myself, maybe no one would. But then again, no one really cared about my existence so it all worked out nicely. I turned back to them all with a smile on my face.

"It's beautiful." I said, trying my hardest not to jump with joy. Ryan was the first to come over to me and he hugged me like a good stepbrother would do.

"This Nomad guy is going to go crazy when he sees you." Ryan whispered into my ears. I smiled and nodded my head as I let go of him.

"I hope so." I said, sounding hopeful. Shawna and Taylor walked over with grins on their faces.

"We're going to have a lot of fun getting you ready for tomorrow night. We are going to make your hair, makeup and even give you a pair of shoes!" Taylor exclaimed happily. Shawna nodded in agreement.

"But first, I think that maybe we should get us all to work first." Shawna said, motioning at the time. I nodded in agreement as I walked back into the bathroom to get changed again. As I was in there, I tried my hardest not to squeal with joy. I thought that despite my pathetic home life and my social status at school, I was actually happy. I was going to be happy. I was going to have everything I could ever want. I smiled as I looked at myself in the mirror one last time before taking off my dress. Maybe I would be happy after all.

_**To be continued…**_

* * *

_**Well folks, there is that chapter! Please give me 5 or more reviews if you want the next chapter! Thanks guys! Over and out,**_

_**Acting-Singing-Bella**_


	5. Bad, Sad News

**Bad, Sad News**

**Author's note: ****Hi everyone! How's everyone doing? Well I'm absolutely tired and utterly bored. Anyway, here is the fifth chapter of A Cinderella Story. Please read and review and don't be afraid to give me ideas for the next chapters!**

**Chapter summary: ****It's a crazy night at the Club for Gabriella. Gabriella witnesses Chad's desperation for Taylor, Sharpay and Troy's nasty fight and Derby's erratic temper.**

* * *

I was in the kitchen washing all the dishes. I hadn't been asked to waitress anyone yet so I just helped clean the dishes. I began to hum to myself when I could hear Derby's loud shrilly voice coming from the back door. I rolled my eyes and I just kept myself busy, trying my hardest to ignore her. She was in the kitchen, ranting on and on about how much work had to be done to make this the best country club in all of New Mexico. I just imagined her talking about what an idiot she was in my mind.

"Oh Gabriella, I need you to start serving now. I need you to serve table six and then once you're done there, I think that the pool needs some cleaning." Derby told me as she walked right out of the kitchen. I sighed to myself as I grabbed my apron and wrapped it around my tiny waist, and I grabbed my pen and notepad and I walked out to table six.

As I walked over to table six, I froze at who I saw there. Sharpay and Troy were sitting at the table. I bit my lip. I knew for a fact that Sharpay was going to make some rude comment about me just to make her look all cool in front of Troy. I sighed and I began to walk over. I figured that I may as well just get it over with and that I would just spit in her drink if she was going to give me a hard time. With poise and confidence, I walked over to her table and Sharpay immediately began her insults.

"Well if it isn't dish girl herself. You drop any of them yet?" Sharpay asked me with her usual fake and perfect smile. Troy rolled his eyes and looked at her.

"Sharpay, can you just stop? Jesus, I'm sick of it." Troy told her as he looked away from her.

"Baby, what's wrong with you tonight? You're the one who calls her the king of freaks." Sharpay said, trying her hardest to make me feel uncomfortable. Troy looked at her angrily.

"You said that! I told you that I didn't want anything to do with you harassing your own stepsister!" Troy said in his defense. Sharpay shrugged her shoulders.

"Oh well Troy! She is still a freak and loser and we are the power couple at East High. We can say whatever we want to." Sharpay said, pretty much making me invisible. Troy rolled his eyes.

"Yeah in your dreams…just iced tea for us both please." Troy said to me. I nodded my head as I wrote it down in my notepad and I began to walk away, but Sharpay grabbed my hand.

"Oh and I want a lot of ice in mine please!" Sharpay said, sounding more demanding than anyone I knew. I faked a smile and walked back into the kitchen.

As I began to put ice in the two glasses, I began to think about Troy and Sharpay. I wasn't thinking about Sharpay's insults much; I was thinking more about how miserable Troy looked with her. He looked like he was really unhappy with her and that his mind was elsewhere. I knew that the basketball game was coming up and that Troy practices harder than any guy on the team. Maybe that was why. But I also noticed that he was arguing with Sharpay. He seemed to be irritated with her or something. It seemed like their relationship was somewhat strained and that Troy wanted to pull the plug in the relationship. I wouldn't blame him; if I was dating Sharpay, I would want to dump her too!

I filled up both glasses with fresh iced tea and I grabbed them both and I began to walk out of the kitchen and I placed the two glasses in front of them. I looked at them closely and it seemed like Sharpay was more into the date than Troy. He seemed like he wanted to be somewhere else. He looked like he couldn't wait until the date was over. He didn't even look like he wanted to call it a date. He looked like he wanted to call it more of a 'last chance' date.

"You guys ready to order yet?" I asked, letting them both know that they were my least favorite people for the moment. Sharpay looked at the menu and then back at me.

"I'll have a salad with no dressing, no tomatoes, no croutons, no bacon bits and no carrots. Just plain lettuce." Sharpay said, being a typical popular girl, trying to starve herself and fit in. I wrote that down and raised an eyebrow at her.

"You know, lettuce is the one thing that will make you gain more weight. Did you know that?" I asked her, expecting her to freak out. Sharpay rolled her eyes as Troy laughed at my comment. I don't know if he was laughing at me or laughing with me, but he was laughing.

"Shut up Gabriella." Sharpay snapped. I didn't argue back, I just wrote down her order and I turned to Troy and he seemed just about the same as before.

"Yeah, I'll just have a bacon cheeseburger with extra bacon and cheese please. And don't be afraid to put extra fries with that." Troy said as he handed me his menu. Sharpay looked at him, disgusted.

"Troy, you are a pig! That's disgusting. How can you possibly eat that much? That's going to ruin your hot abs." Sharpay said, making him feel awkward again. Troy rolled his eyes again and looked her in the eye.

"Sharpay, I'm a guy. I'm not supposed to care. And last time I checked, I can eat whatever I want and I can eat as much as I want. If I want to eat a lot I will. You don't own me I'm not your poodle." Troy snapped at her. Sharpay stared at him angrily and she crossed her arms across her chest.

"You are my boyfriend! And I can tell you to do whatever I want you to." Sharpay snapped at him angrily.

"No you can't! I don't boss you around so why should you?!" He demanded.

"I wear the pants in this relationship! Sometimes, you should just sit there and look pretty. You shouldn't do anything else!" Sharpay told him anger still in her voice. I could see anger growing in Troy's eyes and I quickly ran off, fearing to be caught in the middle.

As I was walking towards the kitchen, I gasped at who I saw standing right in front of me. It was Chad. He must have been coming to bother me about Taylor again. I just knew it; he had that desperate, 'please help me because I'm popular and you have no say in the matter' look in his eyes. He took a few steps closer to me and he put a hand on my shoulder.

"Gabriella, please I need your help." Chad begged. I shook my head and I threw his hand off my shoulder.

"No! There is no way I'm going to help you." I told him as I began to walk towards the kitchen, handing the chef Sharpay and Troy's order and then walking away, trying to lose Chad.

"Gabriella, please I just need you to just simply go up to her and ask her. It's as simple as that." Chad pleaded. I turned to him and I shook my head as I crossed my arms across my chest.

"No, it's not as simple as that. After I do all the hard work for you, I'm just back to freaky math girl to you. And I don't let people use me and then just snub me." I told him, annoyed that he was even considering the fact that I wanted to help him. I knew that after I helped him, I would be invisible to him again.

"Gabriella, I'm not going to snub you. I will repay you for this. Please, I will give you anything just to do this for me." Chad begged like a beggar asking for money.

"Anything I want huh? Well you know what, there's a lot that I want. I want to stop working here, I want to get money for Princeton, I want to move out from living with an evil stepmother and stepsister, I want to publish my mother's book and I want people at school to be nicer to me and not to treat me like dirt. Unless you can make those impossible things happen, then yes I will help you. But I know that when you say you will, you're just lying." I said, meaning every word that I said. Chad stared at me, not knowing how to reply back to what I said. No one ever did. I just sighed to myself. I knew it was a bad idea to say that to Chad Danforth. He wouldn't care anyway.

"That just proves my point." I said as I walked away. Chad chased after me and put a hand on my shoulder and made me look at him.

"You're right, I can't help you do all that stuff. But I can help you out with the money situation." Chad told me. I blinked. I didn't want to be so hopeful because I didn't want to be disappointed in the end, but I couldn't help it.

"How can you help me?" I asked.

"Trust me; I have my ways. First of all, how well do your customers tip you?" Chad asked me. I shrugged my shoulders.

"I don't know. Pretty good I guess. But I don't keep it for myself. I have to give it to Derby. Club rules." I said.

"The next time you get a tip, maybe give some to Derby but keep the rest to yourself. That sounds to me like you're saving money." Chad said with a smile. I stared at him, not knowing what to say. Did he really expect me to steal money? He must have been on crack!

"I'm not going to steal! Look, you're one of the most popular guys in school; girls would go crazy to date you, so why can't you just swallow your pride and do it yourself!" I told him angrily as I walked past him and into the kitchen. I was getting really frustrated. I was frustrated with Chad bugging me about Taylor, I was frustrated that Sharpay was there arguing with Troy and I was frustrated at how stressed out I was with all the work I had to do. I walked over to the sink and I roughly began to wash the dishes. Suddenly, I heard someone else call my name.

"Gabriella." It was one of the waitress', Olga. I turned to her, clearly annoyed.

"WHAT?!" I unintentionally snapped at her. She handed me a small bowl of plain salad and a big plate full of fries and a large bacon cheeseburger in my hands.

"Orders up." Olga said simply as she walked away. I groaned to myself and I walked out of the kitchen, quickly walking so Chad wouldn't find me. I quickly walked over to their table and I saw that Sharpay and Troy were still arguing. I tried not to pay attention to their argument, but I couldn't help myself; I began to eavesdrop on them.

"Troy, we are going to that dance together I don't care what you say!" Sharpay told Troy angrily. Troy shot her an angered glance.

"No I'm not! I told you how I felt and you just blew it up in my face! And I don't approve of my own girlfriend chastising me for saying what's on my mind." Troy said, his voice trying its hardest not to grow louder. Sharpay slammed her hand down on the table, making her fork fall off the table.

"Troy, you can't do this to me! Without me, you're a wash-up! I'm the reason why you have a social status!" Sharpay told him cruelly. I knew that that wasn't going to end well so I stepped right in and I placed their food right in front of them on the table.

"Here you go." I said before backing up, fearing that if something was wrong with the food, they would throw it at me. They glared away from each other as Sharpay put a single piece of lettuce in her mouth. She chewed on it and swallowed it and she glared at me.

"There is no taste in this salad Gabriella." She said, sounding really unintelligent.

"There's nothing wrong with the salad." I told her, knowing she was going to make her assumptions.

"Then why is there no taste?!" Sharpay asked, implying that I ruined her salad on purpose. Troy rolled his eyes and looked at her angrily.

"Oh my God woman! You didn't want anything in your salad! When you ask for nothing on your salad, there is NO taste!" Troy said sounding very frustrated. Sharpay rolled her eyes back at Troy.

"At least I care about how flat my stomach will be, unlike you who is basically throwing away your abs for a bacon cheeseburger!" Sharpay told him. Troy picked up his burger and he took big huge bits out of it, knowing that it bothered her.

"Mm, this nice, big, greasy is just amazing. Want a bite?" Troy asked with burger still in his mouth.

"Troy, you are disgusting!" Sharpay said loudly. I felt awkward just standing there watching them argue over little things, so I began to walk away when I heard another voice call my name before I could even get two steps away from Troy and Sharpay's table. I cringed a little bit. It was Derby probably calling me to do more work.

"GABRIELLA!!" Derby called loudly, making everyone in the restaurant look at me. I secretly died with embarrassment inside as I turned to her and faked a smile.

"You called?" I asked with a fake smile.

"When you finish up here, the pool needs some cleaning. I think I saw a diaper in the pool." Derby informed me. I sighed loudly and shook my head.

"Derby, Joe is cleaning the pool right now. It's his job as pool boy to clean the pool. I'm just a waitress and a lifeguard on weekends." I told her.

"Gabriella, you should stop being so selfish and start doing your work." Derby told me, ignoring the fact that I was basically in child labour.

"I don't know if you really care, but I work everyday of the weak and I still get straight A's in all my classes. I'm the most hardworking person you'll know. I am not doing anymore work than I'm already doing!" I told her angrily. Derby was about to say something to me about how rude I was being, when Sharpay suddenly stood up, holding her bowl of salad.

"Mother, she isn't doing any work around here. There is no taste in this salad! Clearly, she isn't putting a hundred and ten percent into her work around this club." Sharpay said, glaring at me angrily. I couldn't even hold my rage anymore. I grabbed the bowl of salad from her hands and began to let my anger go.

"You know what Sharpay? Why don't you do this work yourself?! If you want things to be so perfect, why don't you get down on your knees and clean the floor? Don't you dare talk to me about not doing any work; I do the most work than any adult in their lifetime!" I snapped, not caring that everyone in the restaurant was looking and that Troy thought that I had serious issues; I knew that he couldn't criticize me because he was arguing with Sharpay earlier.

Suddenly, Derby grabbed the bowl of salad out of my hand and she chucked it to the ground, the glass from the bowl shattering. Everything went silent; you could hear a pin drop. I stared at Derby, terrified as she glared at me angrily. I feared that she was going to eventually slap me across the face. But she didn't. She just stared at me angrily and she pointed me in the face, still maintaining an angered and evil stare in her eyes.

"Don't you dare talk to me or my daughter like that! You should be grateful. We took you in when your father died, we gave you a roof over your head and fed and clothed you. And this is how you repay us you worthless little wench? You will learn not do this to me ever again." Derby hissed through her teeth. I held a strong face and crossed my arms across my chest.

"Oh what are you going to do this time? Forbid me from seeing the light of day again?" I asked, knowing that I was mocking her. Her eyes narrowed down at me as she shook her head slowly.

"No…I'm going to do much worse. You're not going to the dance tomorrow." Derby said slowly, but effectively. My heart stopped beating. She wasn't going to let me go to the dance? How was I going to meet Nomad then? Oh lord, what was I going to tell Nomad? I felt my knees go weak as tears began to form in my eyes.

"Derby, please I have to go to this dance! Please just let me go to this dance!" I almost begged, fighting my hardest to keep the tears from falling. Derby shook her head and she began to turn away.

"You're tears aren't going to save you this time Gabriella. Do something useful with your time and clean up that plate." Derby said harshly as she began to walk out of the restaurant. I was shaking as I got down on my knees to pick up the broken fragments of the plate and the pieces of lettuce, when Sharpay got her heels and she stepped on the broken pieces and made even more. She looked at me and she smirked evilly.

"Have fun being a dish girl the rest of your life." Sharpay said as she followed after Derby. When I saw that they were both gone, I began to let my tears slip down my cheeks and I was shaking as I picked up the pieces and placed them in my hand. I could see at the corner of my eye that Troy was watching me sympathetically. It wasn't long until he came down on the floor and helped me pick them up.

"I'm so sorry." Troy said to me, as he picked up broken fragments of the plates and took notice in my tears that streamed down my cheeks. I shook my head avoiding eye contact with him.

"It's okay." I mumbled. I knew it wasn't true. I was the furthest thing from okay. I kept on shaking and letting silent tears stream my face as I picked up a sharp piece of glass and it cut my hand. I cried out when I felt the piece of glass slice my hand.

"Oh god, you're bleeding. Here I'll clean this up and then I'll help you with your hand." Troy offered kindly. I still looked away from him, refusing to meet his eyes. I knew that if I had let him help me, he would probably blab about it to his friends and they would all make fun of me.

"No. I'm fine. Go find your girlfriend." I mumbled loudly, hoping he would get the message that I didn't want him to help me. He just stared at me for a few more moments before he nodded his head and he got up and left me there alone.

Once he was gone, I let more tears slip down my cheeks. I was hurt. I wasn't going to meet Nomad. I had let him down. I knew that there was no way that Derby would have a change of heart and let me go to the dance. I wiped away my tears and tried my hardest not to break down. I tried to think of how it all would happen if I had gone, but somehow, that just made me feel worse about the situation.

_**To be continued…**_

* * *

_**Well that chapter is done!! Please give me 5 or more reviews if you want the next chapter filled with more drama and more romance!! Thanks guys.**_

_**Acting-Singing-Bella**_


	6. A New Friend

**A New Friend  
**

**Author's note: ****Hi all. How are all of you? Well, to be honest I'm not so good right now. I'm just really frustrated and stressed out right now and I really need you guys to make me feel better. Please, I need some original ideas for this story so I can make it work because I'm actually considering in **_**deleting**_** this story.**

**Chapter Summary:**** Nothing adds to not being allowed to meet your internet sweetie than everyone giving you a hard time at school. But will Gabriella have a good day at all?**

* * *

"Look at that freak walking down the halls. She thinks she's so cool. She should treat those above her with respect." People kept saying about me as I walked down the halls, not doing anything to hurt anyone. I knew that Sharpay had told people about the restaurant incident last night. And knowing her, she probably exaggerated it, trying to make me look like the villain. I walked by her and her ditzy friends and they all pointed at me and began to laugh.

"Look at that freak. I can't believe she tried to punch you and your mom out." I heard one of Sharpay's friends say. I glanced over and I saw Sharpay turn back to her friends and put her hands on her hips.

"Oh that's not all she did. She tried to give my man a super sized cheeseburger. Way to ruin his body before the big game!" Sharpay said as her friends gasped. I rolled my eyes and I walked over to her angrily.

"You know; if you want to go around talking trash about me and expanding the story, at least be a little more original." I told Sharpay almost angrily. Sharpay rolled her eyes, trying to look all cool. But in my eyes, she just looked like an outsider trying to fit in.

"Yeah well, if you want to go around being such a freak with no friends at least try and treat those above you with a little more respect." Sharpay snapped, trying her hardest to look cool and awesome which she clearly wasn't.

"Whatever Sharpay. In the end, you're going to be the one that's going to have no one. And you're all there is to blame." I told her as I began to walk away. I was halfway down the hallway and I heard her running after me.

"Oh Gabriella, I need a favor of you." Sharpay said when she finally reached me. I rolled my eyes and turned to her.

"Oh you mean asides from doing your homework and the fact that you harass me all the time? What else must I do oh oneness?" I asked her sarcastically.

"I need you to go to the dry cleaners and pick up my strapless, gold and black cocktail dress for the dance tonight. I have my mask and everything, I just need my dress to come back from being pressed and ironed." Sharpay said. I rolled my eyes and I walked away from her, not even acknowledging that I was going to go to the dry cleaners.

"And make sure they didn't ruin my dress!" Sharpay called from down the hall. I just ignored her as I walked into the theatre in our school.

The theatre was empty. Mrs. Darbus wasn't in there, no actors or even Ryan was in the theatre. I was all alone in the theatre. And for the first time in my life, I liked it. I walked down towards the stage and I jumped up on stage and I just sat at the edge of the stage and thought about my life and my thoughts. They were the only thing I had left to cherish by that point.

I knew I basically was nothing at school. The only thing that kept me going was my father's happy and wild spirit, Ryan and Taylor's support and the romance that never would happen with Nomad. But there were things getting in the way that prevented me from seeing that. Among those things was my new family who didn't even treat me like family, the people at school who refused to understand me and the cruel reality of where my life was being directed in.

I sighed to myself. Every time something good was about to happen to me, it always was ruined by something or someone. It usually someone though. No one wanted to understand me. It not only angered me, but it also hurt me. No one would even listen to my side of the story. No one even would step up to even acknowledge that I was still a human being. I didn't even know if I was a human being anymore! Everyone had made me feel like such a freak and an outsider that I don't know if I should ever say I'm still like everyone else.

But what made me so different from everyone else? I wake up every morning like they do, I come to school like they all do and I make a living like they all do. I did nothing different. The only thing they made fun of was all the plain white lies that Sharpay said about me and the fact that I work at a country club. It seemed so minor but to everyone else, it was a big deal.

A sudden chilling thought entered my mind. What if for some reason, I didn't get accepted into Princeton? What would the plan be then? Taylor had already gotten her acceptance letter and if Ryan's career goes as planned, Ryan will go and become a big star and have a tutor. And I would have the country club. I would be alone. I wouldn't have anybody. Even Nomad, who I knew I was never going to meet, was going to leave me. I would have no one. It scared me to death. Who was going to be there to catch me when I fell? Suddenly, I thought about Ashlee Simpson's song called 'Catch me when I fall'. I began to sing that to myself; singing was my therapy.

"_Who will be the one to save me from myself  
Who will be the one who's there  
And not ashamed to see me crawl  
Who's gonna catch me when I fall"_

As I kept singing to myself, I realized that her song was a lot like how I felt. I wanted to know who would be there for me and if anyone would be able to save me from myself. I continued to sing to myself, when I heard someone drop something backstage. I stopped singing immediately. I wasn't really used to singing in front of people. I was just the kind of person who would faint if I sang in front of them all. I slowly turned my head and my eyes widened at who I saw listening to me sing. It was Kelsi Nielson.

Kelsi was the school's major music person. She played the piano and composed all the music for the plays that went on at East High. You would think that someone who devotes their time so much to music would have no friends, but to my shock, she had tons of friends. She was friends with all the people who she worked with on the musicals with, she was friends with Ryan and I think I would consider Kelsi and Sharpay as 'acquaintances'. The only times I think I ever saw Sharpay talking to Kelsi was to work on music and when Sharpay criticized her about the lyrics and the tune of the music.

I quickly got up from sitting at the edge of the stage and I began to run towards the exit, but Kelsi called after me, telling me to stop. I normally would've kept running and ignored her, but there was something in her voice that made me stop and want to listen to her. I slowly turned t face her and she stood right where I was sitting, holding piano music. She smiled shyly as I began to walk onstage to see what she wanted.

"You're really good at singing." Kelsi told me sweetly. I smiled, really appreciating her kindness towards me.

"Thank you…I'm Gabriella by the way; Ryan and Sharpay's stepsister. I know that we've probably seen each other a million times, but we never formerly met." I said, extending my hand out to hers. Kelsi smiled as she shook my hand.

"It's nice to formerly meet you…I'm Kelsi." Kelsi said sweetly. I smiled warmly and I gestured towards the piano music she had in her hands.

"What new song did you come up with this time Kels?" I asked politely, trying to make a conversation. Kelsi looked down at it and smiled.

"I was just coming up with some song ideas for the party at the country club next Friday." Kelsi said. I grinned and raised an eyebrow.

"Let me guess, Taylor asked you to make some music for the party." I said, knowing that Taylor was doing a lot of hard work for this party. Kelsi nodded with a smile.

"Yeah, but I didn't mind. I just wrote so many I can't even pick. Plus, I have to audition people for the songs…but I think I already found her." Kelsi said, a smile growing across her face slowly. I raised my eyebrows again and I looked at her, noticing that she was looking at me strangely.

"Why, who did you pick?" I asked skeptically. She smiled and put a hand on my shoulder.

"I want you to be the singer." Kelsi told me simply with a smile. My eyes widened and I began to slowly shake my head. There was no way I was going to sing in public, especially in front of all the people who made fun of me all of my high school years. I shook my head and I put a hand on Kelsi's shoulder and had a weak smile on my face.

"Kelsi, it's sweet that you want me to sing in front of everyone else, but I don't think I can do it." I told her nicely, trying not to sound rude. Kelsi blinked in surprise and she looked at me with a questioning stare in her eyes.

"Why not?" She asked politely.

"Kelsi, I'm not confident. I can't sing in front of everyone like all the actresses that you have worked with. I just can't. And also, they all make fun of me; this will only make me a bigger victim of their bullying." I said as I began to walk away. But I was stopped by Kelsi running in front of me, looking somewhat disappointed that I didn't want to sing.

"Gabriella, please you're actually amazing. You're better at singing than Sharpay!" Kelsi told me, honesty in her eyes. I blinked in surprise. I was better than Sharpay? I let a flattered smile grow across my face and I crossed my arms across my chest.

"You really think so?" I asked, flattered. Kelsi nodded her head, with an honest and true smile.

"I really do. You aren't afraid of singing from what's inside your heart; not from the latest music. And I respect that." Kelsi told me, clearly in awe of me.

I began to think things over to myself. Maybe they would laugh at me and ridicule me for singing, but then again, maybe I needed to take more chances and make the most out of it. I was only going to be young once. I thought maybe I should make the best of it. I looked at Kelsi and I pointed at the piano music that she was holding in her hands. Also, maybe I would gain one more friend this way.

"Let's see what you got." I told her, encouraging her to show me the songs she wrote. Kelsi nodded with a blissful smile.

"Okay great! I wrote plenty of songs so the possibility might change, but here is a song that I think you'll like." Kelsi ranted as she saw down in front of her piano and set out the music notes.

"What's the song called?" I asked with curiosity.

"The song is called 'Just Hold Me'. I got inspired by someone in my tech class whose name I can't say, but they told me about this person they want to meet and I just wrote a song about it. I think that you would sing it nicely." Kelsi told me with a smile. I nodded my head as I stood behind her and I read the lyrics to the music. They were just beautiful. With a smile, I put my hand on her shoulder.

"I'm ready." I said simply. Kelsi nodded with a smile and she began to play the piano. She had her little piano solo and then she mouthed the first words to me and I began to sing my heart out.

"_You looked at me, I stared back_

_And I don't want to look away_

_Strong and fragile, you have captivated me_

_If only you knew I want you so much more_

_You swept me off my feet, I didn't see it coming _

_I never thought you'd be the one who would fall for me_

_But I don't care just hold me close and don't let go_

_I want to remember this moment forever _

_So just hold me close baby_

_Oh yeah ooh_

_You're the sweetest crime I think I'll ever commit_

_Honey why don't you come over here and show me that I'm the one_

_Who'll end up saving you from this world?_

_You swept me off my feet, I didn't see it coming _

_I never thought you'd be the one who would fall for me_

_But I don't care just hold me close and don't let go_

_I want to remember this moment forever _

_So just hold me close baby_

_I can't stop thinking about you you're the reason I dream at night_

_And I wonder if you dream about me like I dream of you_

_You swept me off my feet, I didn't see it coming _

_I never thought you'd be the one who would fall for me_

_But I don't care just hold me close and don't let go_

_I want to remember this moment forever _

_So just hold me close baby_

_You swept me off my feet, I didn't see it coming…oh no _

_I never thought you'd be the one who would fall for me_

_But I don't care just hold me close and don't let go_

_I want to remember this moment forever _

_So just hold me close baby_

_Just hold me close…and don't let me go…yeah"_

I smiled to myself as I finished singing. I couldn't believe how good I sounded singing. I never really gave much thought as to how I sounded when I sang. I always had other stuff on my mind to even consider the fact that I had a better voice than Sharpay! I looked at Kelsi, who did nothing but stare at me in awe. I shrugged my shoulders, waiting for her response.

"So…how was it?" I asked nervously. Kelsi stood up from her seat and she smiled vividly at me.

"You're amazing Gabriella!" Kelsi almost screamed as she pulled me into a hug. I let a smile grow across my face as I hugged her back. I never would've guessed that singing once for this girl would mean that I would have new friends.

"Thanks Kelsi." That was all I was able to get out of my mouth. Kelsi let go of me and she looked at me with a hopeful smile on her face.

"So…will you do it?" Kelsi asked, hoping for me to say yes. I thought to myself for a bit longer and I looked back at her with a smile.

"I think I just might." I told her with a smile. Kelsi smiled happily and she began to jump for joy.

"Oh thank you! Thank you thank you! This is going to be amazing; I can't wait to show you all the other song possibilities. Here, I'll give you my number, my schedule and times and days when you're free." Kelsi began to rant quickly with excitement. I nodded my head, smiling happily.

"That sounds great Kelsi; we should definitely get together and rehearse." I told her with a smile. Kelsi nodded her head and she looked at her watch and then back at me.

"I'm sorry, but I got to go; I have to go meet Mrs. Darbus about some music ideas for the graduation party. I'll see you tonight at the dance though." Kelsi said with a smile as she began to walk away. A sudden rush of sadness took me over. That was ironic because I wouldn't see her at the dance. I wouldn't see Nomad. The only thing I would see is the kitchen at the country club. I was still polite and waved goodbye to her as she walked out of the theatre and left me there alone. I sighed sadly as I sat down on the stage again and began to think about Nomad. If I didn't have the heart to tell Kelsi that I wasn't going to be there tonight, how was I going to tell Nomad I wouldn't be able to meet him tonight?

_**To be continued…**_

* * *

_**Okay I know that wasn't my longest chapter, but I still expect five or more reviews if you want a new chapter. And please, give me some ideas that would make this story **__**unpredictable**__**. Also, just to clear the air that the song Gabriella sang called 'Just Hold Me'…I wrote that! I didn't copy off from anywhere, I actually wrote that song. Well, I better just stop rattling on and let you guys review…thanks I love you all!**_

_**Acting-Singing-Bella**_


	7. Doing What's Right

**Doing What's Right**

**Author's note: ****Hi there. Well I got a few ideas for this story, so don't expect me to delete it. However, reviews are a big factor in what keeps me writing this story. So keep on reviewing please. Also, this is an idea that lilartsie gave me and I really liked it. So thanks for the inspiration; I owe you!**

**Chapter Summary: ****Gabriella is working at the club, thinking about Nomad and how she let him down. But, what Gabriella doesn't know is that she is going to the dance…and she's going to have a makeover and discover someone else is just as love struck as she is!**

* * *

I was in the restaurant, clearing the plates off of the table. Customers came all the time on Friday. It was probably because it was free Friday; if you were an honorary member at the club, you would get a card of some sort and if you wanted to play golf, go swimming or eat in the restaurant, you got it all for free. It was actually a pretty sweet deal. It was probably the only good idea that Derby had in her whole life. As I picked up my last plate, I walked towards the kitchen to bring all the plates to the sink.

When I entered, I was shocked to see that no one was there. Normally, the whole crew was in there washing, drying and putting the plates away in that order. I looked around to make sure that they actually were there. I called their names, hoping I would get a reply. But I didn't. The only reply I got was my echoing voice calling names. I sighed to myself and shrugged it off. Maybe Derby called them in for a meeting and I missed the memo. I gently placed the plates in the sink and I began to run the water. As the water began to rinse the leftovers on the plates, I began to think about what it would've been like at the dance.

I had been to this dining hall before when it was Taylor's sweet sixteen. It was huge and classy looking. In the back, there was a beautiful garden filled with vibrant plants, a few fountains and a gazebo right in the middle of the all the pathways. It was certainly beautiful. And I wouldn't be there to witness it all. Instead, I had to be a good little girl and wash dishes all night. I knew that I wouldn't have to be seeing Derby or this club much longer, but it would've been great if I hadn't been living there anymore and I had been able to go to the dance.

I sighed to myself and I began to scrub the dishes clean. Suddenly, I could hear vague footsteps coming from behind me. I turned around quickly to see who was there. No one was there. It was like a ghost had been running around the kitchen. When I thought of 'ghosts' I began to go weak in the knees. I suddenly began to think of every horror movie that I had ever seen. They always ended up with the person turning around to find a ghost or something evil there to kill you. I knew that they were just movies and you shouldn't believe them, but you never know. They could be real and ready to kill you.

"H-hello?" I called out nervously, fearing something was going to jump out at me any moment with a dagger or a weapon of some sort. I got no call or reply back. Maybe I was just being paranoid. Maybe I was just so focused on the dance and the fact I wasn't going to meet Nomad was making me think that I saw things that weren't there. I shrugged it off and I walked out of the kitchen to go serve another table.

Once I got the customers orders, I walked back into the kitchen and I saw something fairly odd. I saw that my piles of clean dishes were put back in the cupboard. I stiffened. What on Earth was going on? I became very confused and freighted. I clearly remember not putting the plates away. I began to shake and breathe heavily. Something was wrong. I felt uneasy. Someone was in the kitchen somewhere.

I knew someone was in the kitchen. I knew I couldn't see them but I felt as if someone was watching me. I felt as if I wasn't alone. I looked around the kitchen with the corners of my eyes to double check no one was going to jump me from behind. Gingerly, I slowly began to walk towards the sink and I placed the order down on the counter and I began to get all the food ready. The uneasiness still didn't go away. I still felt like I was being watched by someone. I ruled out that I was paranoid and I ignored that feeling. I finished putting the lasagna in the oven and before I could even turn around to begin to flip the fries…someone threw a huge brown sac over me.

The sac was fairly large; it went all the way down to my knees. Alarmed and afraid, I tried to get the huge sac off of me, but the person grabbed duct tape and they tied the sac on me and I couldn't budge. I tried my hardest to try and escape, but the person grabbed me and threw me over their shoulders. I tried my hardest to wiggle free, but this person held a firm grip on me and the duct tape held my arms down firmly. I saw that I was powerless to move a bone in my body, so I began to call for help.

I called for every person that I could think of. I called for Derby, Sharpay, Taylor, Shawna; anybody that I could think of. I tried my hardest not to start crying; that would instantly let this person know I was weak and that they had a better chance of hurting me. It wasn't long until I began to shake with fear and helplessness. What if this person was going to murder me? What if this person was going to rape me? I didn't even want to think of that. I bit my lip and thought of happy thoughts. I thought about finding out who Nomad was and how love sick I was for him. It was working until I was suddenly thrown into a car. I found that I was sitting beside another person who began to slowly cut the duct tape off of me. I was shaking. I knew it. I knew what was going to happen! I couldn't hold in my fear any longer and I began to scream. I knew that screaming wouldn't do anything; but it was at least something.

"Please don't hurt me! Let me go! Please just let me go!" I screamed as loud as I could, hoping to hear someone's voice, so I could identify them to the police…if I lived. It was suddenly silent. No one said a word. I feared that maybe I was dreaming it all. I feared that maybe I was going crazy. I feared that they weren't going to reveal their voices to me and would just kill or hurt me. Suddenly, I heard the person who carried me chuckle to themselves. But it wasn't an evil kind of chuckle. It sounded more like when a friend laughs at what an idiot you are. And the laugh sounded vaguely familiar.

"Brie, relax." I heard the familiar voice say as they began to take the sac off of me.

"It's only us." It was Ryan. My eyes widened and I looked around in the car. I was in the middle of Ryan and Kelsi. In the front seats were Shawna and Taylor. They were all grinning at me mischievously. I looked at them all, demanding to know why they felt it was necessary to abduct me from work.

"Why did you carry me out in a sac, Ryan? Why are you guys taking me away from work at all?!" I demanded. Taylor turned back to look at me with a grin.

"We are taking you to that dance, whether Derby likes it or not." Taylor told me. Shawna nodded her head and looked back at me.

"There is no way I am letting you work on one of the most important nights of your life." Shawna told me with a loving smile. Kelsi nodded her head and she looked at me like I was her best friend in the world.

"Taylor and Ryan told me about Nomad. You have to go to this dance. You're always working and I think that you would regret this for the rest of your life if you didn't meet Nomad." Kelsi told me with a gentle smile. Ryan put a hand on my shoulder and he nodded in approval.

"Why do you have to be the one to sacrifice everything?" Ryan asked me, really getting me to think. I bit my lip, knowing that they were all right. But what if Sharpay or Derby found out? I would be dead before I hit the ground.

"You are all absurd! I can't go! Derby and Sharpay will serve my head on a platter. I'm sorry; Nomad will have to wait a little longer for me." I said as I began to cross over Ryan, but I was stopped by Shawna quickly driving away. Shawna looked back at me and she grinned devilishly.

"You can't get out of the car if I'm driving!" Shawna teased as we kept driving. I sighed loudly. It looked like I wasn't going to win this fight.

"Okay fine…you win. I'll go." I said, giving in. They all hissed out a 'yes' in their win and they all smiled at me. Taylor turned back and smiled at me.

"Seeing as how it is still very early before the dance starts, we are all going to our house and we are going to get something to eat and then we are going to get all dressed and ready with our dresses and masks." Taylor said excitedly. Kelsi nodded in agreement.

"I can not wait to put on my dress. And I can't wait to see the dresses that you and two are going to wear." Kelsi said. Ryan nodded in agreement and he looked at all three of us.

"And please do not ask me for my opinion on what you guys should wear because being a guy, I probably wouldn't be much help." Ryan said with a grin. I slowly let a smile grow across my face. I did deserve to go to this dance. I didn't care what Sharpay or Derby told me.

"I'm going to this dance! I don't care I am going to this dance so I can meet Nomad!" I declared happily. Everyone in the car cheered me on and we all laughed and smiled with excitement.

"Now that's the spirit Gabriella! When we get you home, we're going to doll you up like never before!" Shawna told me before blasting the music in the car. We all laughed and we sang along loudly to the radio as we added in some dances. For that moment, I felt as if I had no care in the world.

_**At Shawna and Taylor's house…**_

I tried my hardest not to let my eyes water. I was the worst person when it came to getting on eye liner and mascara. I think I was driving Shawna crazy, who was applying one my eye liner and mascara. I did my best not to blink; I knew that if I did, the eye liner and mascara would be ruined. And even though I was going to be wearing a mask, I was hoping that Nomad was going to take my mask off and I didn't want him to appalled when he sees me eye liner and mascara running down my face.

"Okay you're done." Shawna told me with a smile. I smiled happily and I got out of my chair. I already had my done in loose curls and put in a classy up-do. I also had a manicure and pedicure done while my hair was in heated curlers. All that was left were my lips and getting into my dress. Shawna went into her makeup bag and she grabbed out clear glossy lip ointment. She put it on my lips, making my lips look glossy, smooth and perfectly kissable. Shawna was really good when it came to putting makeup on. I prayed and hoped that Vera Wang would accept her; fashion was Shawna's passion.

"There! Your makeup is now all done. Now you just need to go and get into your dress and your mask." Shawna said as she gestured towards the bathroom. I nodded my head and I walked into the bathroom, only to find the beautiful light blue silk dress hanging there with the mask.

I sighed happily as I striped down to my underwear and I grabbed the dress and I gracefully put it on. I was able to do the zipper up myself and I then grabbed the mask and I gently placed it over my face. Gracefully and elegantly, I walked out of the bathroom, to be greeted with everyone gasping again. I turned to look at myself in the full-length mirror and I couldn't even recognize myself. If I couldn't even recognize who I was, I knew that Sharpay wasn't going to have the slightest clue of who I was.

"I think I'm ready to meet Nomad." I said simply. Ryan nodded his head and placed a hand on my shoulder, looking very much like Zorro with an all black tuxedo and a black mask.

"I think you are too." Ryan said with a smile. Shawna nodded and put her arms around Ryan and me.

"I want you both to just enjoy yourself. We just have to wait for Taylor and Kelsi to get ready and then we can get going." Shawna informed us. Almost right after Shawna said that, Taylor walked into the room. She was in her own room getting herself ready. My eyes widened from behind my mask. Taylor looked amazing.

Taylor wore a cocktail dress that ended at her kneecap. It was a beautiful orange color with small sparkles on it and it was a spaghetti strapped dress. It hugged her curves beautifully and she wore matching orange heels. Taylor's makeup was done nicely, making her look very grownup and beautiful. Her hair was straightened and her bangs were clipped up with a barrette. She wore an orange mask that had gold glitter on it. Taylor looked amazing.

"Taylor, you look hot!" I exclaimed. Taylor laughed and she smiled.

"Thanks Brie. You look pretty hot yourself." Taylor said. I smiled, flattered when suddenly, Kelsi stumbled out of the bathroom.

Kelsi looked amazing. She was wearing a long silk green dress that was strapless. This dress gave her some curves, due to her body being so tiny, she barely had any and this dress helped her get some curves. She had curled her hair and left it down. I could tell she was having a hard time walking in those black heels of hers; she was clinging to the walls so she could walk.

"God, I hate these heels." Kelsi cursed under her breath. She made a sudden move in her heels and she began to fall to the ground, but Ryan ran and caught her before she fell.

For what seemed like a moment, they both just stood their staring into each other's eye. I knew that they had been great friends for a while, but judging by the way they were both looking into each others eyes, I began to think that maybe there was something there that they weren't telling us. Ryan continued to stare into her eyes and I saw him blushing. He licked his lip nervously and he smiled at Kelsi.

"You look beautiful." Ryan said sweetly. Kelsi smiled in return.

"Thanks. I like you in your tuxedo." Kelsi said, blushing herself. Shawna grinned at them and couldn't help but put her arms around them both.

"Well you two would make any Hollywood couple jealous. Now, Kelsi hurry up and get your mask on and then we better get going; the dance is going to start soon and Gabriella doesn't want to miss Nomad." Shawna said with a grin as she walked over and picked up her car keys. Ryan and Kelsi blushed together as they walked out of the bedroom. I thought it was so sweet how Ryan was helping Kelsi walk in her heels. I slowly and carefully walked down the stairs, fearing that I would trip on my heel and somehow rip the dress. That was my number one fear at the moment. Once we got outside, I took a seat beside Ryan and I gazed out the window before Shawna came into the car and began to drive off.

As we drove, I couldn't help but smile to myself. I was going to meet Nomad. I was going to be swept off my feet. I knew that what I was doing was going against Derby's orders, but that was the least of my thoughts. The only thing I could think about what that I was going to meet Nomad and that I was doing what's right by skipping work to meet him. I just prayed and hoped this would be a night to remember for all the good reasons.

_**To be continued…**_

* * *

_**Well there is chapter seven for you…please give me five or more reviews if you want to see the eighth chapter. Also, I need all of your opinions on something. I want to know which celebrity I should have in the next chapter. Please vote in the review. Here are the options:**_

_**A) Avril Lavigne**_

_**B) Hilary Duff**_

_**C) Christina Aguilera**_

_**Those are the choices and tell me who you want to see in the next chapter! Thanks guys I love you!!**_

_**Acting-Singing-Bella**_


	8. Meeting Nomad

**Meeting Nomad**

**Author's note: ****Hi everyone! Based on your reviews, it seems that**_**Hilary Duff**_** will be in this chapter. Avril Lavigne was just one vote off, but just so I won't disappoint you all, **_**Avril will be showing up in later chapters**_**! Until then, please read and review my chapters. Also, I liked this idea that Perla gave me so I'd like to credit her help! I owe you one!**

**Chapter Summary: ****Gabriella arrives at the dance and she relaxes when no one recognizes who she is. When its time for Gabriella to go meet Nomad, she gets a surprise that leaves her laughing and realizing how much she was falling in love with her internet love.**

* * *

I couldn't even breathe as I began to walk into the dining hall. I could feel my legs giving out on me, tempting me to fall on my face. I was terrified that maybe someone would recognize who I was and Sharpay would find out and she would tell Derby. I didn't even want to think of what would happen if she found out. I clutched onto Ryan's arm as we stood in front of the dance room doors. I felt my hand shaking violently. I couldn't handle it. I had to get out of there before I passed out. Ryan turned to me and he smiled his superstar smile that was going to make him famous one day.

"This is it Gabriella; time for you to walk in there." Ryan told me. I took in a big breath and nodded my head.

"You go ahead; I'll be out in a minute, I swear." I said, trying to catch my breath. Ryan nodded understandingly as he walked through the doors and down the large staircase.

I stood alone in the hall for what seemed like hours, trying to catch my breath. I knew that I was young and I had to live life to the fullest, but I didn't want to end up regretting it. I took in another breath and I shook away those feelings. This may have been the only time I could ever feel like no one was going to hold me back until I escaped from here. Gaining back my poise, I slowly walked through the doors and I put on a smile. If I wasn't going to be confident, I may as well look confident.

As soon as I walked in, I noticed that everyone was looking at me. But it wasn't the way they'd look at me at school. They were looking at me with admiration. They looked at me like I was beautiful. They looked at me like they had never seen me before. A sudden burst of coolness took me over as I began to walk down the stairs with confidence and grace clearly showing. If everyone who harassed me at school thought I was beautiful and attractive, then maybe Nomad would think that I was too.

Once I reached the bottom of the staircase, I found Ryan there waiting for me. He had a proud smile on his face. He must have doubted I would walk through those doors to go meet Nomad and face everyone else. If truth be told, I was very tempted to walk back and get a taxi ride home. But there was something inside of me that urged me to walk through those doors. I smiled at Ryan as I looped my arms through his.

"Shall we ma'am?" Ryan asked in a mock polite voice. I laughed and I nodded my head as we began to walk towards the middle of the dance floor.

As I walked with Ryan, I could hear all the guys who normally made fun of me say how hot I was and how they wanted to get a piece of me. And I could hear all the girls who harassed me say that I was beautiful and that they wanted my dress. I just laughed on the inside. It seemed that I had the last laugh. They had always said that I was ugly and that I wouldn't get a date in my life. But if I scored myself a boyfriend tonight, then that would mean that I proved them all wrong. I saw Taylor and Kelsi waiting for Ryan and me underneath the disco ball with smiles on their faces.

"Brie, everyone is so envious of you. Look at how hot you look." Taylor exclaimed with an over exaggerated wink. Kelsi nodded in agreement.

"No one even recognizes you. It looks like Shawna did a good job with your hair and makeup. And the beautiful dress of course!" Kelsi complemented with a genuine smile. Ryan turned to me and he smiled lovingly.

"If this Nomad guy does anything to hurt you, I will hunt him down and I will kill him. Any guy, who won't accept you as his girlfriend, is out of their mind. You are beautiful, intelligent and kind. You are going to blow him away." Ryan told me, concluding his mere talk with a bear hug. I hugged him back, allowing a grin to grow across my face. This was real; it really was real.

"Thanks you guys…Taylor, do you know what time it is?" I asked Taylor as I let go of Ryan. Taylor took out her cell phone and she checked the time.

"It's ten to eleven. You better get going now. Don't want to keep Nomad waiting." Taylor said with a wink. I smiled and I looked at both Kelsi and Ryan.

"I agree. I don't want to be like Ryan and Kelsi, leaving each other waiting." I said, walking off proudly as I watched them both go red in the face.

I walked out through the back door, entering the beautiful garden of the dining hall. I slowly walked down the path leading to the gazebo, I looked around at my surroundings and I saw that the flowers seemed more beautiful than usual. The stars shined brighter than usual and time went by slower than usual. I tried my best not to think of time and only the joy I would feel once Nomad arrived.

I walked into the middle of the large gazebo and I just stared into space, dreaming. I could only think about how happy I was going to become. I hadn't been happy like that for years; not since my dad died. I prayed and hoped that Nomad wasn't going to let me down. I didn't want to feel like I had wasted my time dreaming about something that was going to disappoint me in the end. I just needed to know that I had been romancing someone worth romancing. I didn't want to be thwarted. That was the one thing I didn't want.

"Angelbabiie?" I heard a voice from behind me ask. I quickly spun around and I was shocked at who I saw. It was…Spiderman? Nomad was wearing a sleek black tuxedo and a Spiderman mask as well. So much for him not wanting to wear a mask. I began to laugh as I stared at him.

"Nomad…is your first name Peter by any chance?" I asked with a grin, still chuckling to myself. I heard Nomad laugh as well as he approached me in the gazebo.

"Shockingly no. I know I told you I wouldn't wear a mask, but I wanted to surprise you so that didn't make my part so easy." Nomad told me. I smiled in agreement and I walked in closer to him.

"So Nomad…we finally meet." I said with a grin. Nomad nodded in agreement.

"I know…the question for me though is…who are you?" Nomad asked as he took hold of my hand. I nodded my head and looked into his covered eyes.

"I would ask you the same thing." I said, trying to study his voice and if I'd heard it before. I don't know if he smiled at me, but I like to think that Nomad did.

"We'll find that out later. But for now, I want to show you a surprise that I set up for you." Nomad said, I think a smile growing across his masked face. I raised my eyebrows.

"What is the surprise?" I asked. Nomad then took hold of both my hands and stared into my eyes.

"Do you remember the conversation we had last month? We were talking about songs that mean a lot to us and why? You told me that the song that inspires you the most is a song called 'Someone's watching over me' by Hilary Duff." Nomad recalled. I nodded my head, not knowing where he was going with this.

"Yes, I do. But what does that have to do with anything?" I asked him, wondering what he had planned out for me.

"Look behind you and you'll see." Nomad told me softly. I turned around slowly and I gasped at what I saw. I saw Hilary Duff and her band walking down the path with her towards the gazebo. I could hardly believe it. Nomad had arranged for Hilary Duff to come out and sing for me. Hilary walked right up to me in the gazebo and she hugged me tightly with a smile.

"I don't know your name but I have to tell you, that 'Nomad' here is crazy about you. You're really lucky to have a guy like him." Hilary told me with a smile. I smiled back at her, trying my hardest not to start crying.

"Why did you come here? I mean, do you two know each other or something?" I asked; trying to figure out how all this was happening to me. Nomad took a step beside Hilary and put an arm around her like she was his sister or something.

"Well…lets just say that her mom and my mom were pretty good pals in high school." Nomad said pompously. Hilary smiled and put her hands on both of our shoulders.

"I don't want to be rude, but I think I better sing this song for you two and then I got to leave so you can both reveal your identities." Hilary said with a smile as she ran back to her band and she got her microphone ready. As Hilary and her band were getting ready, I looked at Nomad and I smiled, trying not to let myself cry.

"Nomad…thank you. You didn't have to do this for me." I said, feeling like I had to do something for him in return. I heard him stifle out a chuckle and he shook his head.

"Of course I did. I wanted to make sure that if I ended up disappointing you, there was something about this night that would make you smile." Nomad said like a modern-day Romeo. I smiled. I could've sworn that my heart missed two beats.

"Thank you." That was all I managed to get out. Nomad nodded his head and when the music began to start, he extended out his hand.

"May I have this dance?" Nomad asked, like a perfect gentleman would have asked. I smiled, completely love struck as I intertwined my hand with his and he pulled me into him. I smiled happily as I let my arms wrap around his neck as he put his arms around my waist and pulled me into him securely. Once Hilary began to sing, I felt like I was living in a dream and I feared that I would wake up and find out that it was all fake.

_  
"I found myself today  
I found myself and ran away_

_But something pulled me back  
Voice of reason I forgot I had  
All I know is  
No one's here to say  
What you always used to say  
But it's written in the sky tonight_

_So I won't give up  
No, I won't breakdown  
Sooner than it seems life turns around  
And I will be strong  
Even when it all goes wrong  
And when I'm standing in the dark ill still believe  
Someone's watching over me"_

"You know what's weird, Angelbabiie?" Nomad asked me as we continued to dance with each other. I looked at him and raised my eyebrows nervously.

"What?" I asked, afraid that he was going to say that I was weird or that he didn't feel the same connection that I was feeling with him.

"I look into your eyes…I feel like I know who you are. But I don't. I don't know where I've seen you from, but I know I've seen you. Does that make sense at all or am I just blabbing nonsense?" Nomad asked me. I smiled romantically and I nodded my head.

"It makes sense Nomad. I feel the same about you right now. I can't see your face or even your eyes, but there is something about you that makes me convinced that I know you. Oh I wish you would just tell me who you are." I said with a smile, barely being able to stop feeling so in love. I heard nomad stifle out a laugh and he just pulled me in closer to him.

"Once we're all alone, that's when I can tell you who I am. Only if you tell me who you are." Nomad said. I grinned and nodded my head.

"I think that you we have an agreement." I said, flirting senselessly.

_"I've seen that ray of light  
And it's shining on my destiny  
Shining all the time  
I won't be afraid  
To follow everywhere its taking me  
All I know is  
Yesterday is gone  
Right now I belong  
To this moment  
To my dreams_

_So I won't give up  
No, I won't breakdown  
Sooner than it seems life turns around  
And I will be strong  
Even when it all goes wrong  
When I'm standing in the dark I'll still believe  
Someone's watching over me_

_It doesn't matter what people say  
It doesn't matter how long it takes  
Believe in yourself and you'll find  
It only matters how true you are  
Be true to yourself and follow your heart"_

"Angelbabiie, can I ask you something?" Nomad asked me as we slow danced, gazing into each others eyes. I nodded my head, not even daring to break contact with his unknown eyes.

"Ask me anything." I told him.

"You promise you won't think any less of me?" Nomad asked again.

"Yes, just tell me!" I said, urging him to go on.

"If you would want to see me again…like after tonight…would you believe that you were in love with me?" Nomad asked me nervously.

"Nomad…give me your hand." I said as I stopped dancing and I took hold o his hand and I placed it over my heart that was beating rapidly. I looked at his covered face and I had real and true love in my eyes. I don't know if he saw, but my eyes were devoted to his unknown ones.

"My heart hasn't been beating like this for almost years and I thought that it would never come back. Being here with you tonight, my heart beating the way it used to…makes me believe that this is more than an internet love." I told Nomad, trueness coming out of my voice. I don't know if Nomad smiled or even took my words to heart; I like to think he did. He pulled me in closer to him and he held me safely as we began to dance again.

"My heart is beating vigorously too. Can you feel it?" Nomad asked nervously. I put my head against his chest and all I heard was his heart thumping wildly.

"I feel it." I told him, enjoying the sweet scent of his cologne. I heard Nomad stifle out a laugh as he pulled me in closer to his body.

"I guess that means that we both feel the same way about each other." Nomad told me, his voice sounding joyous.

_"So I won't give up  
No, I wont break down  
Sooner than it seems life turns around  
And I will be strong  
Even if it all goes wrong  
When I'm standing in the dark I'll still believe_

_So I won't give up  
No, I wont breakdown  
Sooner than it seems life turns around  
And I will be strong  
Even when it all goes wrong  
When I'm standing in the dark I'll still believe  
Someone's watching over me"  
_

When Hilary finished singing, Nomad and I slowly let go of each other and we applauded her like respectable fans at a concert. Hilary smiled at us both and she blew us kisses. I had to admit, she was very beautiful and immensely talented. I was privileged to have her give me a classified concert. But it wouldn't have happened if it weren't for Nomad. It was great to know that he was actually listening to me when I spoke. No one else except Taylor, Ryan, Kelsi and Shawna listened to me. It meant a lot to me that he did that.

"Well I won't stick around. I will give you guys your privacy. It was an honor to sing for you both tonight. And Spiderman…tell your mom she makes the best chocolate chip cookies on the planet!" Hilary exclaimed with a smile. Nomad nodded his head and he waved to her.

"I will. My mom and I are going to see your mom this weekend and yes, I will prank Haylie for you because you won't be there. Good luck with your next tour." Nomad said, pulling me in close. I smiled at her and waved.

"Thank you again." I said with a smile. Hilary smiled back at me and waved.

"It was a pleasure. Hold onto this guy; he's a keeper." Hilary told me as she and her band walked away. Once Hilary was gone, I turned to look at Nomad and I grinned.

"You know Hilary and her family?" I asked, astounded. Nomad nodded his head as he wrapped both his arms around my small waist. I focused in on his broad fingers and I noticed they were somewhat stroking the silk material of the dress.

"Yeah her mom and my mom were best friends in high school. In fact, Susan introduced my mom to my father. My mom kind of took that as a blessing because she and my dad are married still. They keep in touch all the time and I see Hilary and Haylie whenever they're in town." Nomad explained. I put on my thinking face.

"Hmm…who in this school do I know is good friend with the Duff family?" I asked with a grin. Nomad stifled out a laugh and he held onto my hands.

"That doesn't matter for right now. What matters to me is who you are and where I've seen you before." Nomad told me, his voice sounding very in love. I smiled modestly and I moved in closer to him.

"I'll only tell you if you sing for me." I said with a smile. I don't know why I asked him to sing for me; there was just something inside of me that was telling me to ask him to sing. Nomad shook his head.

"I can't." He said simply.

"Why not?" I asked.

"These lips are going to be doing something else." Nomad said, giving me a hint of what he wanted. I grinned and raised an eyebrow that was hidden behind my mask.

"Don't you have to be upside-down for me to kiss you, Spiderman?" I asked with a grin, trying to keep my humorous side alive. Nomad shook his head and took my hands.

"Who says we're doing it the Spiderman way?" Nomad asked.

Nervously biting my lip, I slowly lifted my hands and I grabbed the bottom of his mask and began to roll it up gently and slowly. I stared into his covered eyes as I rolled the mask up, revealing his lips. Oh how beautiful those lips were. I stopped rolling up his mask and I was about to lean in and kiss him, but then I stopped and hesitated for a moment. I had never kissed a guy before. I mean I had kissed a guy before, but I was only five years old and…kind of sloppy in a way. I wanted Nomad to want to see me again. I didn't want him to think I kiss like an animal. I hesitated and I began to back away from him. He tilted his head, trying to understand why I was hesitating.

"You okay?" Nomad asked, concerned for me. I shook my head, almost embarrassed to tell him why I backed away.

"No…I…I've never done this before." I told him, wanting to slap myself for admitting that. Nomad stepped in closer to me and he held me by the shoulders and he stared into my masked eyes. I saw a smile slowly grow across his face.

"Don't worry…just close your eyes...and everything will be alright." Nomad told me sweetly.

I just stared into his Spiderman eyes as lifted a hand and gently cupped my cheek into his hand. His rugged but gentle thumb caressed my cheeks several times, sending tingles down my back. I let a smile grow across my face as I felt his hand bringing my face in closer to his. I could almost hear his heart beating through his chest. This was it. I was going to kiss Nomad and find out who he is. Our faces were only inches apart. Our lips were about to touch. I could feel him tilting my face up to meet his lips. We were moving in closer…and closer…and closer…

Until someone interrupted us.

"Hey…y-you…I want to talk to you…" I heard a drunken voice say. I froze in horror. I knew this person. I knew exactly who they were.

"Oh lord…" I murmured to myself. It wasn't going to be pretty.

_**To be continued…**_

* * *

_**So, how do you guys like my cliffhangers? Ha-ha will I hope you all read and review this chapter and give me some ideas for next chapters to come! Thanks guys I love you.**_

_**Acting-Singing-Bella**_


	9. Fairy Tale Cut Short

**Fairy Tale Cut Short**

**Author's**** note: ****Hey guys! How are all of you doing? Well I know that you all just want to read this chapter, so I'm going to stop talking and let you guys read this!**

**Chapter Summary:**** Gabriella doesn't get a chance to kiss Nomad because someone she knows comes and interrupts them…and they are very drunk. Will this ruin her hopes of being with Nomad, or will his heroic acts make her regret not taking off his mask?**

* * *

"Hey…y-you…I want to talk to you…" I heard a drunken voice say. I froze in horror. I knew this person. I knew exactly who they were.

"Oh lord…" I murmured to myself. It wasn't going to be pretty. I took a quick glance at the person. I knew it. It was Sharpay. Her gold cocktail dress was stained with beer and she couldn't even stand up straight because she consumed so much alcohol. Her usually wavy hair was a mess and in knots. In her hand, she held onto an empty glass bottle of alcohol. I had purposely forgotten to get her the dress so she must have went out to get it and then something happened along the way. But where on Earth did she get the booze from?

"I-I k-know you…I t-think…" Sharpay slurred as she stumbled towards the gazebo and almost fell. Nomad pulled me in closer to him, refusing to let me go.

"Get out of here you drunk!" Nomad said in a strong and powerful voice. Sharpay stopped for a moment and she looked like she was going to hurl.

"I-I-I-I…know…you." Sharpay repeated with a slur as she pointed at me. My heart stopped beating.

Did she know who I was? Did she figure it out? No, she couldn't have figured it out. She's under the influence; she probably couldn't see in a straight line. But this was Sharpay; she was the queen of figuring things out. Even if she was drunk, she would probably still be able to see that I skipped work just to come to a dance. I knew that I was wearing a mask, but it wouldn't cover my whole face or my voice. I looked the other way, avoiding her drunken eyes.

"No you don't!" I said quickly, hoping she wouldn't recognize my voice. She didn't say anything. I nervously clutched onto Nomad's tuxedo, hoping that maybe if I clutched him tightly, I would shrink away. My hopes were ruined when I heard Sharpay's drunken voice speak again.

"Yeah…I-I d-o…and h-him tooo…" Sharpay slurred stumbling towards the gazebo vigorously. Nomad shook his head, also shying away from her.

"No I don't…please leave. You're drunk. You need help." Nomad said maturely, as he pulled me in closer and we backed away from her.

"Yes I know you!" Sharpay drunkenly exclaimed.

"No we don't!" Nomad said almost angrily.

"YES I DO!" Sharpay screamed as she got her bottle and she broke it on the edge of the gazebo, holding the broken neck of the beer bottle.

My eyes widened behind my mask. She must have been out of her mind. She was so drunk she was going to slice us to death! My heart began to beat profusely for all the wrong reasons. It started out as a night for me to remember; but not for that reason. I hoped that the night would end with me knowing who Nomad was and ending up with him and having nothing to worry about. I didn't even think that Sharpay would come and interrupt us being drunk and trying to kill us with a broken beer bottle. Nomad and I quickly let go of each other's embrace and we grasped each other's hands as we began to run out of the gazebo.

"COME BACK!" Sharpay almost screamed and she stumbled after us and she grabbed my wrist. Surprised and shocked, I let go of Nomad's hand, trying my hardest to get Sharpay to let go of my hand without her seeing my face.

"Let go!" I harshly said, trying to make my voice sound a little different by making my voice sound a little higher than usual.

She didn't say anything or acknowledge my demand; I was answered with her using her broken beer bottle being swung at my neck. Luckily, I dodged in time, but I felt something fall off from around my neck. It was my mother's locket. The beer bottle broke the chain completely. I couldn't even take the time to attempt to pick it up; Sharpay kept drunkenly swinging the broken beer bottle at me.

Suddenly, Nomad ran behind her and he pulled her off of me and due to her being so drunk and confused, she let go of my wrist, but she turned and she swung her beer bottle at Nomad and she even cut his arm. Nomad screamed in pain and he began to yell and curse at her. Sharpay looked very drowsy and within seconds, she passed out the ground. Nomad and I stared at her drowsy body, not knowing what to say or do. I nervously licked my lip and I noticed that blood was slowly trickling down Nomad's arm.

"You're bleeding." I said, rushing to his side and I gently placed a hand on his bloodied arm. He shuddered in pain when I touched his arm.

"I'm fine." He said through the pain. I shook my head and I looked at his bleeding arm, fearing that I was going to vomit because of how much blood was coming out of his arm.

"You're bleeding pretty badly." I stated again. Nomad turned to look at me and he pointed at the middle of my chest.

"You're bleeding too." Nomad said just above a whisper. I looked down at my chest and I saw a cut, no bigger than a paper cut with blood beginning to drip down. My eyes widened behind my mask. I didn't even feel myself getting cut. Seeing a trickle of blood about to ruin my dress, I quickly wiped it away with my hand, my hand beginning to tremble. I looked at Nomad, not knowing what to do.

"What should we do?" I asked, fearing the worst. Nomad thought for a moment and then he looked at me.

"We better get out of here. I don't want her to hurt us again. Wait for me by the washrooms and I'll go get help in regards to Sharpay. That sound good Angelbabiie?" Nomad asked me with a shamefaced smile. I smiled weakly and nodded my head. This wasn't how I imagined my night would turn out as.

"Okay." That was all I managed to get out of my mouth. I was speechless to any other ideas. I slowly got up from the ground and I began to walk away down the path slowly. As I walked down the stone path, I could hear someone running after me.

"Angelbabiie! Wait!" I turned around only to see Nomad running and calling for me. I turned to him and I raised an eyebrow behind my mask.

"What?" I asked. He smiled and he took hold of both my hands.

"I don't want this to be the last time we see each other. Promise me that after tonight you will meet me again at Lava Springs next Friday. And this time…I don't want to see your beautiful face covered by a mask." Nomad said with a loving smile. I let a love struck grin grow across my face. This was definitely my dream guy.

"I promise I will. We'll talk about these details over the web again I suppose." I said. Nomad shook his head as he slowly lifted both his hands and he let his thumbs gently caress my cheeks. He smiled as he shook his head slowly.

"No…we're going to find out before then." Nomad said simply, continuously caressing my cheeks with his thumbs.

"When?" I asked. Nomad grinned and shrugged his shoulders.

"At school…but until then…I have something for you to remember me by." Nomad said, going into his pocket of his tuxedo and he pulled out a chain with a ring on it. It wasn't fancy; it was just a simple silver ring. But I loved it. I respected that he got me a ring with a chain. He gently put the necklace around my neck and he smiled at me.

"We'll meet again Angelbabiie." Nomad whispered, before kissing my cheek gently.

For that quick moment when he kissed my cheek, I could've sworn that my heart skipped a beat. Nomad kissed me. It wasn't on my lips, but it still counted as a kiss. I was so tempted to just grab his face and force a kiss on him, but I didn't want to freak him out. When his lips left my cheek, I stared at him for a moment, not knowing what I should say in return. I didn't know if I should kiss his cheek in return or say something and walk away. I slowly let a smile grow across my face.

"I won't disappoint you." I said just above a whisper as I abruptly moved in and kissed his cheek. Regretfully letting go, I turned around and I ran down the stone pathway into the dining hall. I searched for Taylor, Kelsi and Ryan and I saw Kelsi and Ryan slow dancing together and Taylor flirting with Chad. I knew he was going to get it through his head that he was popular and could get Taylor with his charm and sweet talk.

I was about to go over and talk to them, but I heard my cell phone ringing from my clutch bag. I stopped and I pulled it out. My eyes widened at the caller ID. It was Derby. I knew that if I answered it right there, she would hear the music blasting and she would know that I skipped work just to come to the dance. I quickly ran into the girls' washroom, where it was dead silent. I flipped my phone open and I answered it.

"Hello?" I answered naturally.

"Gabriella, where are you?" Derby demanded. I began to shake and quiver. She knew I wasn't at the club working. I couldn't give in; I had to use my acting skills on this one.

"I'm here at work; washing the dishes." I said, knowing I was lying through my teeth, but didn't even bother to say anything. Derby didn't say anything; I feared that she found out that I wasn't at work. Suddenly I heard her abruptly speak into the phone.

"I need you to leave work, call Ryan and pick up Sharpay at the dance." Derby said with one breath. I blinked in surprise. She told me to leave work to go get Sharpay?

"Um, okay why?" I asked.

"I just got a call from one of the bosses at the dining hall, saying that Sharpay passed out from drinking too much alcohol. I would go and get her, but I am here stuck in traffic. So just call Ryan and go pick her up and bring her home. When I get out from this traffic…she is going to be punished." Derby harshly said as she hung up. I closed my phone slowly. What was I going to do now? I knew that I could get Ryan to drive me and Sharpay back home, but I knew that she would recognize me from the gazebo before she passed out.

I quickly ran out of the bathroom and I saw Ryan and Taylor talking while Chad had his arm around Taylor and Ryan's around Kelsi. I knew that maybe Chad would recognize me, but I had bigger problems to worry about. I strutted over and I tapped Taylor's shoulder. She looked at me and she smiled happily. I knew that smile; she was completely love struck. It must have been about Chad; or something along those lines.

"Hey, how are you?" Taylor asked with a smile. I brought her in closer and I began to whisper into her ear.

"Derby just called me and I have to go pick up Sharpay because she is drunk." I whispered into her eyes. Taylor's eyes widened as she looked at me.

"WHAT?!" Taylor exclaimed when I told her the news.

"Shush! I'll give you the details later, but I need to get a uniform so she'll think I was at work and not here." I whispered back to her. Taylor nodded her head and she turned to Chad with a smile.

"Chad, I had a wonderful time tonight, but I have to get going. I have to help out my friend out here." Taylor said with a smile. Chad raised his eyebrows as he looked at me, while I tried not to make any eye contact with him.

"Hey, don't I know you?" Chad asked, pointing at me. I shook my head, still looking away from him.

"No." I said, making my voice sound higher than usual. Chad raised his eyebrows again.

"I swear to God, I know I've seen you somewhere." Chad stated, trying to make sure that he was right with his statement. Taylor turned to him and she took hold of both his hands.

"You don't know her believe me. Well I have to leave now. Give me a call this weekend?" Taylor asked with a flirtatious smile. Chad smiled in return and nodded his head.

"Oh definitely baby." Chad said with a smirk as they both leaned in and kissed each other. I stared at them as they kissed and then I saw them slowly let go of each other and Chad and Taylor smiled as they waved goodbye to each other and Chad walked to all his friends across the dance floor. Taylor turned to me, her smile grow.

"Where did Sharpay get the booze?" Taylor asked. Kelsi and Ryan's eyes widened.

"Sharpay is drunk?!" They both said at the same time. Great, now they're saying to exact same thing now.

"Yes, I don't know where she got the booze from, but if I have to take her home, I have to be dressed like a dish girl; not some beautiful dazzling prom queen wanna-be!" I exclaimed, not knowing what to do. Taylor put on her thinking face and she handed me to keys to her car.

"In the trunk of my car, I still have my work uniform in there. Change into that and get out of here!" Taylor said, handing me the keys. I nodded with a smile, taking the keys from her hands.

"Thanks Taylor; I owe you." I said gratefully.

"I'm coming with you." Ryan stated. I looked at him and I shook my head.

"No you're not. I want you to stay here and have fun. This is one of your last times here before you go for your commercial. And what better way to spend it with your new girlfriend?!" I said with a vivid smile. Kelsi blushed as she clung onto his arm.

"She does have a point there Ryan." Kelsi said, blushing. Ryan smiled at her and kissed her cheek gently.

"Yeah you're right. I want you to call me if you need help with her. Here are my cars keys and just leave the dress in Taylor's car." Ryan said, handing me his car keys. I nodded my head and hugged the thereof them goodbye.

"Thanks guys. Have fun." I said with a smile as I ran up the staircase and into the parking lot.

Once I got into Taylor's car, I immediately began to strip down into my underwear and I grabbed her uniform clothes and I changed into the uniform. I neatly put the dress on a hanger and I hung it up on the seat and I placed the mask into my clutch bag. I jumped out of her car and I ran back into the dining hall immediately. I ran into the bathroom quickly and I washed off all the makeup that Shawna had perfectly applied to my face and I let my hair done, making it look like it always did. Seeing myself look like my normal self, I ran out of the bathroom and I ran down several halls before I found the boss' office. I gracefully walked in and I saw Sharpay on the couch and the boss working at her desk sternly. She probably wasn't happy that she had a drunken teenager in her office.

"Hi there. She's my stepsister; I'll just get her out of your way." I said as I walked in and I helped Sharpay stand up and I helped her walk out of the dining hall and into Ryan's car.

She plopped down into the back of the car and she sprawled out across the backseat and she began to murmur drunkenly to herself, not even making sense anymore. It was like she had come up with her own language because she was so drunk. I ignored her drunken talk as I drove back home so I could give her a few pills and she'd be knocked out and have a major hangover the next morning. But that was all tomorrow. I just wanted to go home and also see if Nomad sent me an email and if his arm was okay.

Seeing that we were both back home, I helped Sharpay back out of the car and she kept talking like a drunk. When I got her back in the house, the first place I took her to, was the bathroom where she began to hurl into the toilet. I held up her blonde hair so she didn't get anything in it. She was throwing up for about five or seven minutes before she lifted her head up from the toilet and she began to pant from how much she threw up. She looked awful. She was dreadfully pale and she looked tired and worn out. I knew that she had cut me and Nomad, but I felt bad for her for some reason. I sighed and I began to help her up from the tile floor.

"C'mon, let's get you to bed." I said as I helped her walk up the stairs. She reeked of cheap beer and vomit. It was a struggle for me not to vomit. I walked her into her room and my old room and I let her collapse onto the bed. After mumbling something about her shoes and something being in her shoes, she passed out. It wasn't long until she began to snore. I gently nodded my head and I left her room and I walked up the third case of stairs to get up to my room. Once I got into my room, I changed out of Taylor's uniform and I got into my light pink flannel pajama bottoms and my light purple tank top.

I sighed with exhaustion but I somehow still had the energy to walk over to my computer and see if I got an email from Nomad. I smiled when I saw an email from him. With a smile growing across my face, I clicked on the email and I began to read the email he had sent me. I couldn't help but smile and blush as I read his email. His email was so moving I could almost hear his voice talking in my head.

_"Angelbabiie,_

_We finally met tonight. I hope that I made this night somewhat special to you, even though some very RUDE person came and interrupted us. But, I can't say that Sharpay ruined the whole night; I have to say that no other girl has gotten me to dance before. And no other girl has ever gotten me to feel the way I do now. Even though I don't know who you are still, I want to find out who you are as soon as possible so we can finally be together. Please, meet me by the pool at Lava Springs after the basketball game and not wearing a mask! _

_Good night Angelbabiie,_

_Nomad"_

I smiled admiringly. Nomad _really_ wanted me. Someone actually wanted me around. I would've replied right back to him, but I was too tired to even type. I minimized the email so I would reply back as soon as I woke up. I walked over to my bed and I turned out the lights. That night I went to bed with a smile on my face, thinking nothing bad was going to happen…

_**To be continued…**_

* * *

_**Well there you have it folks! The cliffhanger was revealed, there was a lot of romance and there will be a new chapter…if you read and review!! Thanks guys and please don't be afraid to give me suggestions for the next chapters!**_

_**Acting-Singing-Bella**_


	10. The Next Day

**The Next Day**

**Author's note: ****hey everyone! How did you guys like the last chapter? Before I introduce you to the tenth chapter, I just want you guys to know I wrote a Zanessa one-shot called 'Don't leave her' and if you guys are interested read and review it! Thanks for that and here's the chapter!**

**Chapter Summary: ****Gabriella is shocked when she learns why Sharpay got drunk, a letter for her in the mail and when someone finds out her identity…**

* * *

I awoke at about quarter to ten in the morning. I smiled when I thought about the night before with Nomad. I couldn't even believe that I could feel that much in love. I still didn't see his face, but he was the only person that I could think about. He was the only person that was making me smile. He was the only person I wanted to be with. Still smiling, I got out of bed and I grabbed a pair of jeans and a plain white t-shirt and I got into my white flip-flops and I walked out of my room, thinking that maybe it was best to go and check up on Sharpay. She got pretty drunk last night and was probably not feeling too hot.

I walked down the stairs and I began to walk towards her room to see if she was even awake yet. I was about to knock on the door, when I suddenly heard Sharpay vomiting in the bathroom. I jogged over to the bathroom, where the door was left open. I gingerly opened the door and I saw Sharpay throwing up in the toilet. She still wore her gold dress but she wasn't wearing her shoes. Trying my hardest to ignore the smell of her vomit, I walked in to assist her. I took her side and she kept on throwing up.

"Sharpay, do you need anything?" I asked her when I saw her taking in breaths as she stopped throwing up. Sharpay leaned up against the wall of the bathroom and she looked at me tiredly. She looked awful and disgusting.

"I need water. And I need Tylenol; I have a killer headache." Sharpay said, her voice still slurred and her voice in pain from her headache. Nodding, I got up and I grabbed a nearby glass and I turned on the tap and I handed her a glass of water and I grabbed a single Tylenol pill and placed it neatly in her hand. She swallowed the pill whole and she sipped the water delicately and then she put the glass down beside her on the floor. She took in a few breaths and she looked at me dizzily.

"I feel so not hot right now. I can still taste the tequila and that gross and cheap beer." Sharpay said, spitting into the toilet. I nodded my head and I looked at her, actually caring about her well-being for the first time in my life.

"Sharpay…why were you drinking? You're underage; it's against the law for someone under twenty-one to be drinking. What happened?" I asked, concerned of what Sharpay did for her to do something as stupid as that. Sharpay sighed sadly and she bit her lip, trying to figure out how she would say all this to me. After thinking and sorting out her words, she looked up at me, almost poignant. I almost felt bad for her.

"Troy dumped me." Sharpay said despondently. My eyes didn't widen like they normally did; I knew it was coming. He looked miserable with her and she treated him like dirt. It was obvious they weren't going to last another day. But I was still supportive and asked her what happened.

"Sharpay, I'm so sorry to hear that. Did he say why he broke up with you or did he just break up with you and walk away?" I asked, trying to be kind and supportive. I thought that maybe she would be a little nicer to me if I was nice to her. Sharpay let a few tears streak down her cheek and she avoided contact with me and just stared at the tiled floor.

"He said that he wasn't happy anymore and that wanted out for a while. I tried to persuade him to change his mind but he said that he was in love with this other girl. He said that she understood him and that they had something secretly happening while we were together." Sharpay said, her tears silently streaking her cheek.

I should've felt happy that Sharpay was miserable and she got what she deserved, but I didn't. I felt truly bad for her. She didn't deserve to be with someone like Troy, but she didn't deserve to know she was with someone who cheated on her. I sighed in sympathy. Maybe Troy would've dumped her if he was with someone else anyway; Sharpay did treat him badly. But that was the last thing that was on my mind; the real question was where did she get the booze from?

"Sharpay, where did you get the beer from? You couldn't have bought it from the beer store, they wouldn't have allowed you." I said. Sharpay shook her head and she tried not to vomit.

"When I saw that you didn't get my dress, I figured you were at work or something so I had to go get my dress…after I got it I bumped into Matilda and her older brother Joel. He's in his fourth year of university I think and he and Matilda went go meet a few friends and asked me to join. I decided that I would and there was all this beer and alcohol there and Joel's friends offered me all these drinks and I was still down about Troy so I just kept drinking to numb the pain. I remember driving to the dining hall with Joel and Matilda and I was pretty drunk and I was just wandering around asking for. And I don't know what happened after that. I guess I passed out." Sharpay said, sounding really out of it.

She didn't remember her confrontation with me and Nomad. She didn't remember cutting the two of us with her broken beer bottle. In my mind, I sighed with relief. I dodged a major bullet there. I hoped that it would stay that way; I hoped that she wouldn't get any flashbacks from that night. I could only see bad things happening if she had flashbacks. I put a hand on her shoulder and I looked into her dizzy eyes and gave her a comforting smile.

"Sharpay, I'm sorry to hear all that. Just take it easy for the rest of the day." I said as I helped her stand up and I walked her back into her room and she lunged for the bed. Her eyes began to close.

"Thanks Gabriella." Sharpay said tiredly as she fell back asleep. I nodded my head and I walked out of her room and I closed her door and headed downstairs. I had to leave for work at noon so I decided to go see Ryan and have something quick to eat before I left for work. I walked into the kitchen and I saw Ryan making grilled cheese sandwiches. I smiled and I stood beside him.

"Good morning." I said with a smile. Ryan smiled happily back at me and nodded his head.

"It sure is." Ryan said merrily. I grinned knowingly. I knew why he was so contented and in such a good mood.

"Oh I suppose Kelsi is going to become Kelsi Evans soon." I joked. Ryan didn't defend himself; he only blushed and put two grilled cheese sandwiches on a plate and he handed me a plate and we walked towards the table and began to eat our grilled cheese.

"I'm hoping so. I actually never knew that I liked Kelsi so much. And did you know how alike we both are? I mean, how did I not see that before? She's great, I love her so much." Ryan rattled on happily as he took a bite of his grilled cheese.

I smiled blissfully for Ryan. I had never seen Ryan this happy before. I chewed on my grilled cheese as I studied his face. He was smiling more than usual and he had an unusual glow in his eyes. I don't know how to describe it; he was just so in love with Kelsi after a day of dating. Ryan definitely had these feelings locked up inside. Kelsi must have felt the same way too; there was no denying the way she looked into Ryan's eyes that she had liked him for a while.

"I'm happy for you Ryan; you deserve this more than anyone I know." I told Ryan, taking a sip of milk from my glass. Ryan smiled back at me.

"Thanks Brie…well enough about me, I want the details about you and Nomad. Did you find out who he is?" Ryan asked, pouring milk into his glass. I sighed and shook my head.

"I didn't find out who he was…Sharpay drunkenly stumbled in and ruined it before he could kiss me and tell me who he was." I said, reliving that moment. Ryan raised both of his eyebrows.

"Even when she is drunk she manages to ruin things." Ryan joked. I let out a giggle and I smiled to myself, remembering all that Nomad did for me.

"She didn't ruin it all though. Nomad is good friends with Hilary Duff's family and he remembered me saying that her song 'Someone's watching over me' has a special meaning to me and he got her to come and sing that for us while we danced. He was the sweetest person. And before I left, he gave me a silver ring on a chain. And he kissed my cheek. And that was it. I definitely felt something happening between us." I said in a daydream tone of voice. Ryan raised his eyebrows and he smirked.

"Now I'm only going to be hearing about this every time I see you at school." Ryan said smirking. I smiled and nodded my head.

"Looks like it…but you know what's weird? I felt like I knew him. I felt like it wasn't my first time talking to him in person. Does that make sense?" I asked, not knowing if Ryan understood what I said. Ryan nodded his head, understanding me all the way.

"That makes perfect sense Brie. Who do you think it is though?" Ryan asked me, his eyes showing that he wanted answers. I shrugged my shoulders, not knowing myself.

"I don't know. That's what is bugging me. But I guess that I'm going to find out at the party on Friday at the club; we're meeting at the pool." I said taking a final bite of my grilled cheese. Ryan nodded his head and smiled.

"That's great Gabriella." Ryan said, taking both our empty glasses and plates and putting them in the sink. I jumped up from my seat and I grabbed my uniform bag.

"C'mon Ryan we better get going. I get off work at three so do you want to go see a movie or something?" I asked, wanting to spend as much time with Ryan before he moved in with his dad on Monday. Ryan nodded his head with a smile and grabbed his car keys.

"Yeah I want to see Jumper." Ryan told me as we both walked out the door and we locked the door.

We walked down our driveway and the mailman putting mail in our mailbox caught my eye. I ran over to the mailbox as the mailman walked back into his car and drove off. I opened the mailbox and looked through all the letters. We got bills, letters from family…and a letter from Princeton addressed to me. I immediately opened the letter and I read the letter. My eyes widened. I got accepted. I was going to Princeton. I was so happy, I screamed with joy. I ran towards Ryan's car and he looked at me like I was crazy.

"What was the screaming for?" Ryan asked as I jumped right in front of him. I handed him my acceptance letter with a wide vivid smile on my face.

"I got accepted into Princeton!" I exclaimed happily. Ryan read the letter and he smiled happily for me.

"Congratulations Gabriella!" Ryan exclaimed happily as he wrapped me up in a bear hug and spun me around. I smiled happily as I hugged him tightly. Everything was beginning to look up for me. I had great friends, I had somewhat of a lover and I was going to escape from that house because I got accepted into Princeton. Maybe I wouldn't be unhappy and miserable for the rest of my life anymore. Ryan slowly let go of me and he smiled at me.

"You know…I think you should tell my mom about this." Ryan said abruptly. I raised both my eyebrows. Was Ryan kidding me? Derby wouldn't care one bit if I got accepted into Princeton. If anything, she would tell me I couldn't go and make me work at the country club for the rest of my life.

"Tell Derby? Ryan, how much did you drink last night?" I asked him sarcastically. Ryan thought to himself, completely looking over my sarcasm.

"I didn't drink anything; I was the designated driver last night." Ryan said with a proud smile, like he hoped to get an award for staying sober. I rolled my eyes. I loved Ryan to death, but he wasn't the sharpest crayon in the box.

"Ryan, you just missed the whole point of my pun." I said. Ryan thought to himself, realizing my sarcasm.

"Oh okay…but seriously you should tell my mom. I think she would be really proud of you." Ryan said; trying to make it sound like Derby has been waiting to hear this news for her whole life. I sighed, not knowing if I should even bother to tell her.

"Ryan, I don't know. She doesn't give me the same reactions that she gives you and Sharpay when you guys tell her good news. You are her own flesh and blood; she's proud of you guys no matter what. I'm not her child. In fact, I don't even think that she wants me to be her child. I don't think I should tell her." I said, thinking my words through. As much as it hurt to say it, I knew it was true; she wouldn't care if I got accepted. Ryan sighed and put a hand on my shoulder.

"Brie, I know you may think that, but I know that she's proud of you no matter what. Just tell her." Ryan encouraged me with a smile. I shrugged my shoulders, not really caring.

"Whatever…come on we better get going. I don't want to be responsible for anyone drowning. And I hope you brought your bathing suit; you're going to go swimming!" I said, trying to get off the subject as I jumped into Ryan's car. It wasn't long until Ryan got into the car and he pulled out of the driveway.

"Yeah I brought it…god I hope Kelsi is playing the piano at the club today." Ryan said, mostly to himself. I grinned and nodded my head.

"Yeah she'll be there…she's probably only going to be there to see you though." I joked as we drove to the club.

_**At the club…**_

I stood at the top of a large rock and watched all the kids swim and play in the water. It was amazing how many kids came to spend an hour or two at the most just to swim at a country club. I didn't see anything special about the pool. Sure, it was big and had many cool features about it, but it was a pool. Maybe I just said that because I was always there and I was bored of it. Maybe that was the reason. Maybe I just said it for the sake of saying it. I don't know and I really don't care.

I sighed and I looked at my watch for about the millionth time. I had half an hour longer until I got off work to go and see a movie with Ryan. Time was going by slowly and it was killing me. I just wanted to leave. I just wanted to get off work and spend some much needed time with Ryan. It saddened me when Ryan told me that he was going to be living with his father for a few weeks until he was done filming his commercial. I knew it was just a few weeks, but I didn't want Ryan to go. When I was at home, I always felt like I was alone. Ryan was the only person who cared about me and kept me company. I didn't know how I was going to live without him until his commercial was done.

I stepped down from my rock and I began to put all the used and wet towels into a large cloth bag. I figured that I might do the next guard a favor by cleaning up most of the towels for him. I kept on grabbing the vibrant yellow towels and I shoved them into the bag, trying to pass time as quickly as I could. I just longed to leave work. I just wanted to leave and not have to worry about not doing my work. Suddenly, I felt someone grab my shoulder. I turned to see who it was and I could've punched someone out when I saw who it was. It was Chad.

"Hello Gabriella." Chad greeted with a creepy smile. I rolled my eyes. What did he want?

"What do you want Chad? You can't bug me anymore because you got Taylor. You got what you wanted so you can stop bothering me now." I snapped angrily, shoving the towels into the bag violently as a result of my anger being let out on Chad.

"That just proves my point." Chad said, grinning. I looked at him, confused.

"What point were you trying to prove?" I asked curiously. Chad shook his head slowly, a cheeky grin still on his face.

"You didn't know that because Taylor told you." Chad stated. I raised both my eyebrows. What was wrong with this guy and not making his sentences clear?

"Can you please not make your sentences all fragments please?! What are you talking about?" I demanded, getting annoyed with Chad. Chad continued to grin as he crossed his arms across his chest.

"You were that girl at the dance, weren't you? The girl wearing the light blue dress? That was you." Chad said, almost proud that he had figured out whom I was. I stopped breathing for half a second. How did he find out who I was? Oh god, how did he find out?!

"How did you find out?" I asked, almost afraid of how he found out.

"First of all, you looked familiar and second of all…it was pretty obvious. You tried not to sound like yourself, but it was obvious that you were you." Chad explained. I bit my lip. He must have also seen me with Nomad. Maybe he knew who Nomad was. Maybe Chad wouldn't know I was Angelbabiie either.

"Was that the first time you saw me during the night?" I asked nervously. Chad shook his head, almost crushing me.

"I saw you walking down the stairs and then you disappeared for a while. And before you came over us, I saw you go into the bathroom. But I didn't see you anywhere else. Why were you doing anything illegal?" Chad asked grinning. I let a weak smile grow across my face and I shook my head.

"No I was just wondering…listen Chad…I know you and your friends all hate me and…"

"We don't hate you." Chad interrupted me.

"Anyway…I just need to ask a favor of you." I said sounding and looking desperate.

"Okay sure." Chad said blithely.

"Don't tell anyone that that was me okay?" I asked, hoping he wouldn't question me. Chad just smiled weakly and he nodded his head.

"I wasn't planning to anyway. Listen I got to go; I promised Taylor that I would meet her sister and then when their shift is over, I was going to treat them to dinner. So I'll talk to you later." Chad said, his smile seeming genuine. I nodded, smiling gratefully at him.

"Oh sure it's no problem. I'll talk to you at school I guess." I said with a smile. Chad nodded his head and to my shock, he leaned in and gave me a hug. Surprised but not afraid, I hugged him back. Maybe this would mean that he and his friends would stop calling me a freaky math girl. He let go of me and he waved goodbye and headed in towards the club. I sighed with relief.

"That was close Gabriella." I whispered to myself, getting back to work, hoping no one else would ask me if that was me.

_**To be continued…**_

* * *

_**Okay so, I would really appreciate five or more reviews if you all want to see the next chapter…and please don't be afraid to give me suggestions; most of the suggestions you guys give me, I have added into this story already or will be used in the upcoming chapters. Thanks guys I will update as soon as I can.**_

_**Acting-Singing-Bella**_


	11. Understanding Each Other

**Understanding Each Other**

**Author's note: ****Hey everyone. How has life been treating all of you? Well I'm okay…been a little busy with school but hey…what are you going to do?! Anyway, I would like to thank HSMandChelseaFCfan for giving me this idea…thanks a ton I owe you!**

**Chapter Summary: ****Nothing makes detention like a Darbus detention. But there is something about this detention that makes Gabriella smile…and wonder.**

* * *

I was dying of boredom. It was always boring when you had Ms. Darbus as a drama teacher. Wasn't drama supposed to be fun? I sighed for about the millionth time and I just began to doodle randomly on a piece of paper. I had learned that if Ms. Darbus rattles on and on about nothing, just keep yourself entertained. As my pencil began to make random shapes on my blank sheet of paper, I began to think about the previous events I had endured.

Ryan left yesterday on Sunday. Derby couldn't even bear to watch Ryan as he drove away. Sharpay could care less. I cried for hours after he left. I hugged Ryan as tightly as I could and he promised me that everything would be okay. And that was it. He left right after that. I didn't even bother to eat dinner. Ryan and I always sat beside each other and we always made jokes. It just didn't feel right that he wasn't there. Ryan did call my cell phone that night and we talked for hours about the deal with his commercial and about making plans when he wasn't filming his commercial. But it wasn't the same. And because he wasn't there to drive me to school in the morning, I had to take the bus. I hated the bus, but I would rather take the bus than get a ride with Sharpay in the morning. But I saw him in this class, but with Darbus as a teacher, she was strict about talking to people.

"Ms. Montez! Are you doodling in my class?!" I heard Ms. Darbus' angrily ask. I froze and I looked up and I saw her right in front of my desk, glaring at me angrily. I looked down at the mess of doodles that I had made and I couldn't even say anything. I couldn't deny it because I was doodling.

"Uh…um I was uh…" I stammered nervously. I was never the one to get in trouble in class. Ms. Darbus shook her head and she stared at me angrily.

"Do you think that this class is boring Ms. Montez? Do you think that I get paid to teach you nothing?!" Ms. Darbus asked me angrily. I looked around the class and they were all laughing under their breath as I was being lectured in front of the whole class.

"I'm sorry; I didn't mean any disrespect at all. Really, I didn't." I apologized sincerely, hoping she would realize that I was a good kid who never got in trouble. Ms. Darbus shook her head again. She gave me no mercy.

"Sorry doesn't cut it Ms. Montez. When I tell people to pay attention to me when I am teaching, I expect you all to listen. During your spare, you are to go to the theatre and you are to help get props ready for the talent show this Thursday. You are now scheduled for a detention with me as of now." Ms. Darbus lectured loudly. Everyone in the class began to laugh at me and called out names at me. I just wanted to shrink. I didn't feel so confident at the moment. Suddenly, when everyone was calling names out at me and making me feel bad about myself, I was shocked to see Troy Bolton, who sat right at the front of the class, stand up and turn to everyone furiously.

"Will you all shut up?! There's nothing funny about it! I'm sure you guys wouldn't be laughing if you got a detention. You are all idiots!" Troy hollered in my defense.

I blinked in utter surprise. Why was Troy Bolton, the basketball captain and most popular guy in school standing up for me? I should be nobody to him. Especially since he just dumped my stepsister and cheated on her while they were together. But I didn't say anything; I just stared at him in shock and he just stared at me with blank eyes. For a second, I thought I saw his eyes glitter as he stared back into mine. Our eye contact was broken by Ms. Darbus' despicable voice interrupting us.

"Well Mr. Bolton, seeing as how open you are to talking in class, you can join her in detention as well." Ms. Darbus announced, the whole class going silent.

I would've thought that Troy would have groaned angrily and then gave me a dirty look; but he didn't. He just nodded his head and he looked back and gave me a small and weak smile. I didn't know what to do; I just smiled back in return and the whole class went back to paying attention to Ms. Darbus' meaningless lessons. It did look like I was paying attention, but I really wasn't. I was really trying to let everything sink in. I wondered why Troy did something like that for a freaky math girl like me. I was no one special to the rest of the class…so why was I to him?

_**In detention…**_

I got to the theatre about five minutes before my spare even started. I didn't want to get in trouble for being there late. I was just punctual that way. I was never a late kind of person. If someone told me to be somewhere by a specific time, I would be there right on the dot or I would be there five minutes early. I looked around the theatre and I saw that I was alone. Troy wasn't there yet. I sighed to myself and I walked towards the stage and I looked at all the scenery that still needed to be painted.

Because of the big basketball game this Friday, the drama and music department decided that there would be a talent show the day before. Of course, knowing Ms. Darbus, she was going to go over the top. But I know that it was mainly going to be because Sharpay was going to be doing something 'special' for the talent show. It kind of bothered me that Sharpay was always going over the top for every performance that she did. I knew that she wanted to make attention for herself, but I didn't feel it was necessary. I picked up a paintbrush and I began to gently stroke yellow paint onto a large sun. I figured that I would get a head start on the work if Troy was going to be late. Suddenly, I heard the doors swing open and Troy running to the stage.

"I am so sorry I'm late!" Troy half exclaimed as he jumped up onto the stage. I smiled weakly and nodded my head.

"It's okay. Darbus isn't here." I assured Troy as I continued to paint the sun. I heard him sigh with relief as he picked up a paintbrush and he began to paint the orange rays of the sun.

It was a good five minutes without talking. It was kind of awkward. I thought about that for a moment. It would only be awkward if I made it awkward. Maybe I should try talking to him. Sure he was super hot, popular and dumped Sharpay but I do give him credit for standing up for me in class. Thinking my words through and nervously biting my lip, I turned my head to look at him.

"Thanks for sticking up for me in class; you really didn't have to." I said modestly. Troy turned his head to me and he smiled that charming smile that could kill me.

"Hey it was no problem. I was tired of people making fun of you." Troy said, stroking his paintbrush against the fake sun. I raised my eyebrows and looked at him, shocked.

"Really?" I asked in shock. Troy nodded his head and he turned his body towards me fully.

"Yeah. You didn't do anything wrong. They shouldn't ridicule you for that. So I just gave them a piece of my mind and I don't care that I'm in detention for it." Troy explained to me. I smiled in admiration. Maybe I stereotyped basketball players too much; he did seem like he had good intentions.

"Thank you." I said simply but sincerity showed in my tone of voice. Troy nodded his head, smiling gratefully.

"Its no problem…hey listen…believe it or not, I'm bored of painting." Troy deviously said. I raised both my eyebrows.

"We haven't even been doing this for ten minutes Troy!" I joked. Troy grinned and nodded his head.

"I know…but my arm hurts. You want to sit and eat for a minute or two?" Troy asked. I smiled and I nodded my head gently.

"Sure." I said as we both made our way to the edge of the stage. We both grabbed our schoolbags and we grabbed our lunch bags. We both placed out lunch bags in the middle of us and we both opened our lunch bags. I pulled out a single slice of cheese pizza, a water bottle, a banana and a granola bar. Troy pulled out a taco, two cans of coke, three chocolate bars and one protein bar. Troy picked up a chocolate bar and a can of coke and he handed both items to me.

"You want one?" Troy offered kindly. I grinned and shook my head.

"Troy, do you have any idea of how many calories are in that chocolate bar and that can of coke?! Of course I'll have them!" I said, mocking Sharpay as I took the chocolate bar and the coke from his hand. Troy laughed at my mockery.

"Nice acting there. Sounds almost like Sharpay." Troy said, biting into his chocolate bar. I nodded my head and I did the very same thing.

"So I heard you broke up with Sharpay." I stated more than I asked. Troy nodded his head, sipping his coke.

"I guess she told you about it huh?" Troy asked, his tone sounding somewhat different than it was a minute ago. I nodded my head.

"Yeah she did. She also told me about the other girl that was involved." I simply alleged. Troy sighed and he looked at me with serious eyes.

"Listen, I know what you're thinking. You're thinking that I'm some lying and manipulative cheater but that's the opposite of who I am. I swear this other girl and I…it was all innocent. We didn't do anything bad. We just talked." Troy informed me, trying to get it through my head that he wasn't a jerk about it to Sharpay. I nodded my head with an understanding smile on my face.

"Troy, its okay. I didn't think of you that way at all. Besides, if I was dating Sharpay, I would want to break up with her too." I joked with a smile. Troy chuckled lightly and looked down at the floor. He seemed like he had a lot on his mind.

"You know what's weird? I did love her at first. She was funny, pretty and I thought she cared. She did for the first few dates. But then…I don't know what happened. She just changed. I think I was more of an accessory to her than her actual boyfriend. I just…I just feel like…" Troy began to say, but then he stopped, not knowing how to word how he felt. I knew how he felt. Not exactly in a boyfriend/girlfriend situation but I understood how he felt.

"You just feel like they threw you away for something that was better." I said, finishing his thought. Troy looked at me, almost shocked.

"That's exactly how I feel. But with this other girl that I met…I feel like I belong. I know that doesn't make sense but she just…oh god she makes me feel…" Troy said, not even getting his words for that one. I smiled. I thought about Nomad. He made me feel so good. I always got that love sick feeling when I thought about him. So it wouldn't surprise me if Troy felt that same way about this girl like I felt about Nomad.

"You just feel like you can do anything, despite what other people tell you." I said, thinking about Nomad. Troy looked at me again and he returned a smile.

"Exactly! That's how I feel." Troy said. My eyes became dreamy as I kept rattling on and on about that amazing feeling.

"And you feel like every time you look that person in the eye…you just know that you're going to fly away. And you can be whoever and however you want to be…because you know it's going to be okay." I said; feeling like Nomad was right there in the room with me. Troy just stared at me. He didn't look like he thought I was a freak. He just looked at me like he was amazed or like he had just realized something.

"That is exactly what it feels like. I don't know about you, but that is scary that you understand me." Troy said with a smile.

"I know it's weird." I said, wondering how we understood each other so well. Troy smiled as he took a big bite from his taco.

"I like it though. You're pretty cool Gabby." Troy said and then he punched himself in the head.

"Oh, god sorry I just called you Gabby. Sharpay told me that you hate being called Gabby." Troy apologized. I bit my lip and I shook my head with understanding eyes.

"Its okay don't worry about it…did Sharpay tell you why I don't like it when people call me that?" I asked out of curiosity. Troy nodded his head as he finished the rest of his taco.

"She told me that you think it's a childish name." Troy bluntly informed me. I rolled my eyes angrily. That was most definitely not the reason why I didn't want her to call me that.

"That is not the reason! What a liar!" I angrily said. I expected Troy to chuckle but he didn't; instead he looked at me seriously or maybe curiously was the better word.

"Why don't you then? You don't have to tell me if you would rather keep it to yourself, I'm just wondering." Troy said.

I just stared at him. Should I tell him? Would he just think that I had major issues? Would he show any signs that he cared? Should I just tell him or no?! I bit my lip and I looked into his perfect sapphire eyes and I saw that he wanted answers. But there was something else in his eyes that interested me. It looked like he actually cared. It looked like he was actually interested in what I had to say. I figured that I couldn't leave him on a cliffhanger and I should just tell him. I knew I might cry, but I just had to tell him.

"My dad used to call me Gabby. Or Gabs. And after he died…it just didn't seem right when other people called me that." I explained, shocking myself when I didn't cry. I felt…comfortable telling Troy about my dad. Troy nodded his head in understanding and he gently placed a hand on my shoulder.

"I'm so sorry to hear that Gabriella. If you want, I won't call you that anymore, I promise." Troy offered kindly. I shook my head with a smile. For some reason, I liked it when Troy called me by my dad's nickname.

"It's okay. You can call me that." I said with a smile.

"Are you sure? I don't have to call you that if you aren't sure." Troy said, double-checking with me to make sure that I was in no hesitation. I smiled and nodded my head. I didn't have a doubt in mind that I wanted him to call me Gabby.

"Honestly, you're allowed to call me Gabby. I don't have a problem with you saying it." I said, meaning every word. Troy beamed and he patted my back as if I were one of his buddies.

"Gabriella…I know you must think that I'm like Sharpay but I'm not. I never once said anything about you. I don't know you personally so I can't say anything. Sharpay tried to make me say something about you, but I swear I didn't." Troy insisted, sounding honest and sincere. I smiled and I put a hand on his shoulder.

"Troy, its okay I believe you." I told him. Troy nodded his head and he looked at the half eaten chocolate bar in his hand. It looked like something suddenly came to his mind and it was bothering him. Suddenly he looked back at me, his eyes troubled.

"Gabriella, can I ask you something?" Troy asked nervously as if he were going to ask me on a date. I almost laughed at the thought.

"Sure ask away." I encouraged him. Troy sighed to himself and he finally told me what was on his mind.

"Have you ever wanted something so bad that you would do almost anything for it…and when you finally get it, you're so proud of yourself…except everyone else isn't proud?" Troy asked; his question sort of surprising.

"Why did something happen?" I asked. Troy bit his lip and he nodded his head.

"It's my dad. I have all these goals for myself that I want to set. Most of them I have accomplished already. But he doesn't even approve of any of them. He doesn't even give me a pat on the back and tell me 'good job'. Instead, I get tough love from him." Troy said, sounding troubled.

"What things does he tell you?" I asked, wanting to know what his problem was before I told him anything.

"He's always saying that my ambitions aren't worth it and to just find a new dream. And at the end of the day, my dad always says to me 'pick a college Troy, pick a future.'" Troy explained. I shrugged my shoulders, not knowing what he meant by that.

"But your dad is just trying to tell you to pick and college and a future." I pointed out, not really thinking that it meant anything.

"Gabby, don't you see what he means by it? What he's really saying is pick MY College Troy, pick MY future. He just has this obsession of me following in the same footsteps of him that he's practically ripping me apart. And I'm not okay with that; I'm really not okay with it." Troy explained, letting his emotions out freely. I never thought that I would see this side of Troy. He was always cool; cool to the point of feeling nothing. I never once in a million years would've thought that I would see this vulnerable and worried side of Troy. I thought that he didn't have those two emotions registered in his system.

"Troy…who's life are you living? Yours or your dad's?" I asked.

"I'm trying my hardest to live my own." Troy said.

"If your father can't respect that, than he shouldn't even call himself your father. Parents are supposed to support you no matter what decision you make with your life. You're eighteen now Troy you can make your own decisions! Your father can't own you for the rest of your life!" I said, not even realizing how overpowering my voice was as I spoke.

"Gabriella, you don't understand he will…" Troy began to say, but I quickly interrupted him.

"Oh no Troy, I understand what you're going through. My own stepmother isn't ever proud of any academic achievements that I make and she doesn't even want me to go to school next year. But I have had my goals set straight for years and I don't care if she tries to murder me or burn down all the universities I apply into, I'm following my dreams. Troy, you are a smart student. You are also doing exceptionally well in basketball. You could get a scholarship to any university that you want to. No one can hold you back from achieving those goals except you." I said, sounding stronger and smarter than ever before.

Troy just stared at me, letting my philosophical words sink in. It looked like he had never thought of those options. Or maybe he did and just ignored that. I don't think he would do that though. Troy seemed like he had a good head on his shoulders to just ignore it. He let a smile slowly grow across his face. He had an amazing and charming smile that killed me every time.

"Are you always this smart?" Troy asked with a smile. I smiled bashfully and I shrugged my shoulders.

"I like to think that I am." I said truthfully. Troy continued to smile at me and he put a hand over my hand, making my hand tingle. He stared into my eyes and was studying me hard.

"You know…I'm starting to wonder…why we understand each other so well…and I think I'm coming up with a theory or two." Troy said, not daring to lose eye contact with me.

"What are your theories?" I asked casually. Troy didn't answer me at first; he just kept staring into my eyes and he let a smile slowly grow across his face.

"I think that…because we aren't from the same clique…fate made us meet because we have the same understanding for the things we see and endure." Troy said, sounding just as smart as me.

"What's your other theory?" I asked.

"My other theory…my other theory is that maybe you can be friends with whomever you want to be friends with. You're a great friend Gabriella; and despite what others think, I wish that I was more like you. Smart, kind and funny…those are traits that I think people should appreciate more." Troy told me like a true friend would say. I couldn't help but smile happily. It meant a lot to me to hear someone like Troy Bolton say that to an outsider like me. It showed that at least one person from the basketball team didn't think I was a freaky math girl.

"You're a cool guy Troy…but not for the reasons your friends think." I told him like I would die if I didn't tell him. Troy smiled and he patted my back as he put all his stuff away in his bag.

"Thanks Gabs…well spare is almost over…and I have to get to history class now…so I'll see you around." Troy said casually as he began to walk off the stage. I nodded my head with a smile.

"Okay I'll talk to you later." I said. Before walking out, Troy turned back and called my name. I turned to look at him and I was greeted with a friendly smile.

"I had a great time talking to you." Troy said before running out.

When I was by myself, I began to think of everything that just happened between me and Troy. We were talking to each other. We ate with each other. We understood each other. It scared me that I openly talked to Troy about what was on my mind and about my dad. I don't know why I understood him so well. It kind of bothered me in an odd way. But in another way, I liked it. I liked that I was able to talk to Troy. He was really sweet; and maybe someone I wanted to talk to again.

_**To be continued…**_

* * *

_**Wow…that chapter took me a while…okay so please give me 6 or more reviews if you guys want to see what'll happen next. And don't be shy if you want to see something happen in the next chapters. Thanks guys, I love you all.**_

_**Acting-Singing-Bella**_


	12. Discovering Nomad

**Discovering Nomad**

**Author's note: ****hey everyone, how are you all doing? Well you all have given me great ideas for this chapter and the chapters to come…so I owe it all to you guys! First of all, for this chapter, I would like to thank the following people: ****pure vowels****ro10tom8os**, **HSMandChelseaFCfan**** and****wishing-is-wasting**** for giving me great ideas for this chapter and a few chapters ahead. Second of all, I appreciate that you all are being honest and telling me to make this story a little different than the movie…I will try my hardest to make it different and I will take all the ideas that you guys gave me and I will make it original. Thanks a lot guys.**

**Chapter Summary:**** Gabriella talks to Nomad on the line and he tells her about this person that he was talking to…and during rehearsal with Kelsi, she is shocked when she sees that someone had entered her into the school talent show…and is freaking out when she finds out who Nomad really is!**

* * *

I smiled as I typed on the keyboard to Nomad. I still didn't know who he was and I was aching to find out who he was. But he wouldn't tell me until Friday; he said that he wanted to give me another surprise. The wait was going to eventually kill me. I was normally patient, but this time I knew I wasn't going to take the wait as easily as the week before. I, technically speaking, had to wait two weeks to find out who Nomad really was.

**Angelbabiie24 says: **_Come on, can I just have a hint?!_

**Nomad124 says:**_Nope…you're going to have to be patient like me!_

**Angelbabiie24 says:** _Nomad, come on I'll give you a hint about myself if you give me a hint about yourself!!!! Please I'm begging you!_

**Nomad124 says:**_Okay fine…Here's the hint…I like to eat cheese...A LOT!_

**Angelbabiie24 says:** _Ha-ha you're cute…NOT! _

**Nomad124 says:**_You know you love it._

**Angelbabiie24 says:** _No, I'm actually getting really irritated. Fine, if you won't give me a hint about yourself, I'll give you one about myself. I am a big fan of Brad Pitt._

**Nomad124 says:** _Oh thanks, like that's much of a hint!_

**Angelbabiie24 says:** _At least it's a better hint than liking to cheese!!_

**Nomad124 says:**_Don't make fun of me…you know I'm special!_

**Angelbabiie24 says:** _Oh yes, you're very special rolls eyes and laughs to self_

**Nomad124 says:** _You look like you're in a good mood today._

**Angelbabiie24 says: **_Yes I'm in a great mood…I really feel like things are looking up for me, you know? Like I got to help someone I know out a bit and that made me feel great about me. _

**Nomad124 says: **_I know exactly how you feel! Today, I was talking to this person and I don't always talk to this person because they aren't in my clique and with my friends…you have to stick to the status quo…but I really enjoyed the conversation I had with this person. This person was funny, kind and really easy to talk to._

**Angelbabiie24 says:** _So you really connected with this person?_

**Nomad124 says:**_Yeah I really did…this person made me feel good about whom I was and they saw me as a real person rather than a person with a good name and reputation._

**Angelbabiie24 says:**_I'm happy for you Nomad…I'm glad you're opening up to people. Listen, I got to go. I have to meet up with my friend and talk to her about something important. I'll talk to you soon._

**Nomad124 says: **_Bye I'll talk to you soon!_

And then I logged off. I grabbed all my stuff and I ran for the theatre. I had to rehearse songs with Kelsi. As I walked to the theatre, I thought about my conversation with Nomad. He didn't say that the person he was with was a boy or girl, but there was something that led me to believe that it was a girl that Nomad was referring to. I was suddenly full of jealousy. I didn't want him to get bored of me and move on to someone else. I've seen it happen before; he could think that just because he didn't know who I was, he would think it was okay to hit on other girls.

I tried my hardest to ignore my jealous emotions as I walked into the theatre and was shocked when I saw Ryan sitting with Kelsi by the piano. They were both oblivious that I had entered the theatre because they were being so flirty with each other. I was tempted to just sit in the audience and see how long they would go on with the flirting until they realized that I was there waiting. But I had a lot of homework to do and I needed to get home as soon as possible. I cleared my throat loudly so they would acknowledge that I was there. They both turned their heads and they smiled and waved at me as I ran onto the stage.

"Hey Gabriella." Kelsi said with a smile. Ryan did the same and waved.

"Hey brie!" Ryan chimed happily. I smiled and I took the side of the piano.

"Hello you two lovebirds…what are you doing here Ryan? This is a closed rehearsal only." I said in a fake Sharpay voice. She was always one to say that. Ryan chuckled to himself and put a hand on Kelsi's shoulder.

"Well, Kelsi told me that you were singing at the after party on Friday and the talent show. And I just didn't believe it so I…" Ryan began to say but I quickly interrupted him. I wasn't singing in the talent show…what made him think I was?

"Whoa, whoa stop right there cowboy. Who said I was singing in the talent show? I'm just here to sing at the after party on Friday." I stated. Kelsi shook her head and showed me the talent show sign up sheet. To my shock, my name was written right at the top.

"You signed the sheet though. And it does look a lot like your writing." Kelsi said, showing me the sheet. I couldn't even believe it. Who signed me up for this thing? I stared at the pen color a little harder and I could've punched someone out; it was pink. The only person I knew who wrote in pink pens; Sharpay. I angrily slammed the sheet down on top of the piano.

"I can't believe her! I am not doing this talent show!" I loudly announced. Kelsi sighed sadly and she shook her head.

"You can't." Kelsi effectively said. I blinked in shock.

"What do you mean I can't?" I asked. Ryan sighed took his girlfriend's side.

"Ms. Darbus has this thing about commitment. She said that once you sign up for this talent show…there's no changing your mind. Once you sign up, you've signed up." Ryan explained to me.

"Even if it wasn't me who signed up for this show?" I asked, hoping there was a ray of hope I could get out of this talent show. Ryan shook his head crushing me.

"Do you think that Ms. Darbus sees shades of gray?" Ryan asked, his point getting through to me perfectly. I sighed stressfully. I didn't want to go through with this. Wasn't it bad enough that I had to sign at the after party? I ran a hand through my hair, knowing that there was nothing else I could do to stop this.

"Well…I guess I'm still young and I need to take some chances…so let's see some of these song ideas you have Kelsi." I said, trying to make the best of the situation. Kelsi smiled and she handed me another sheet of piano music.

"I thought that maybe you could sing 'just hold me' at the talent show and this is the new song you're going to learn for the talent show on Friday. I had been writing it for a while and I think that I may suit you." Kelsi told me with an encouraging smile. I read the music and I thought I was going to cry. The lyrics were beautiful. They just had so much meaning to them.

"Kelsi, this song is beautiful." That was all I managed to say; I was still in awe of how beautiful this song was. Kelsi smiled proudly. I knew that this song was probably her best piece of work.

"Thanks Gabriella. I was working on this and when I played it on the piano…the only voice I could hear singing it was yours." Kelsi told me, making me realize what a great friend she was. I looked at Ryan and I smirked at him.

"So Ryan, are you her muse?" I asked with a playful wink. Ryan shook his head, shocking me.

"Shockingly I wasn't the muse for this one song. All her other songs I was, but for this one I wasn't." Ryan informed me. I blinked in shock and I looked at Kelsi curiously.

"Who is your muse then if it wasn't Ryan?" I asked. Kelsi shook her head.

"Someone in my history class…I can't say their name because word gets around fast in this theatre. So anyway, do you want to go over 'Just Hold me' before I teach you this new song?" Kelsi offered with a smile. I nodded my head.

"Yeah it would be better since I have to sing it on Friday and no one gave me much warning about this." I said, taking Kelsi's side by the piano. Ryan took a seat beside the piano and I began to sing when Kelsi began to play the sweet tune of the song.

_"__You looked at me, I stared back_

_And I don't want to look away_

_Strong and fragile, you have captivated me_

_If only you knew I want you so much more_

_You swept me off my feet, I didn't see it coming _

_I never thought you'd be the one who would fall for me_

_But I don't care just hold me close and don't let go_

_I want to remember this moment forever _

_So just hold me close baby_

_Oh yeah ooh_

_You're the sweetest crime I think I'll ever commit_

_Honey why don't you come over here and show me that I'm the one_

_Who'll end up saving you from this world?_

_You swept me off my feet, I didn't see it coming _

_I never thought you'd be the one who would fall for me_

_But I don't care just hold me close and don't let go_

_I want to remember this moment forever _

_So just hold me close baby_

_I can't stop thinking about you you're the reason I dream at night_

_And I wonder if you dream about me like I dream of you_

_You swept me off my feet, I didn't see it coming _

_I never thought you'd be the one who would fall for me_

_But I don't care just hold me close and don't let go_

_I want to remember this moment forever _

_So just hold me close baby_

_You swept me off my feet, I didn't see it coming…oh no _

_I never thought you'd be the one who would fall for me_

_But I don't care just hold me close and don't let go_

_I want to remember this moment forever _

_So just hold me close baby_

_Just hold me close…and don't let me go…yeah"_

I was about to ask Kelsi how I did, but I was interrupted by someone clapping. I looked around. Ryan wasn't clapping. Kelsi wasn't clapping. Who was clapping? The clapping sound came from the audience. My eyes nearly popped out of my sockets when I saw who was there. It was Troy. He was listening the whole time. I was getting too into singing the song that I didn't notice him come in. Troy kept smiling and clapping as he ran up to the stage. Once he reached the stage, he came and took my side, his handsome and outrageous smile being the death of me.

"Gabriella, my god, you never told me that you could sing!" Troy exclaimed, in awe of my voice. I smiled humbly and shrugged my shoulders.

"I never really knew I could either." I told him honestly. Ryan stood up from his chair and he smiled proudly.

"Gabriella is going to be singing at the talent show and at the after party on Friday." Ryan boasted proudly. Troy looked at me and he put a hand on my back.

"Gabriella, you are going to put everyone in awe!" Troy exclaimed. I shrugged my shoulders and began to blush. There were too many compliments for me to handle.

"I hope so; I don't want people to make fun of me." I said, revealing my number one fear. Troy smiled and he patted my back.

"Honestly, I think everyone is going to be amazed. You're amazing Gabriella; talent like that shouldn't be locked up." Troy told me, honesty clearing showing in his voice. I smiled gratefully. Troy was just making me smile that day.

"Thanks Troy." I said with a smile. Troy nodded his head and he smiled recklessly.

"No sweat. God, why is it so hot in this theatre?!" Troy muttered to himself as he took off his track shirt. He placed his track shirt on the edge of the stage and something on his arm caught my attention; his arm was wrapped in gauze.

"Oh Troy, what happened to your arm?" I asked curiously. Troy looked at his wrapped arm and he shrugged his shoulders, like it wasn't a big deal.

"On the night of the dance, Sharpay was really drunk and she saw me with this girl that I'm 'internet dating' and she broke her beer bottle and she cut me with it. Its nothing big, I just had to wrap it up." Troy explained.

When he finished explaining to me what happened, I stiffened. Was Troy Nomad? Who am I kidding, of course he was Nomad! He got cut with a beer bottle like Nomad. Oh lord; was I spilling my heart out to the most popular guy in school, thinking he was someone from my clique? Did he know that I was Angelbabiie by that point? As these questions raced through my mind, I secretly couldn't breathe. What was I going to say now?

"You're dating someone on the internet?" I asked, trying to act like I had never heard of that before. Troy nodded his head with a smile.

"Yeah…I almost got to kiss her at the dance but of course Sharpay came before I could. I only met this girl once and she is the only person I think about. She smelt really good too; like strawberries." Troy swooned, sounding just as love sick as I did before. Kelsi and Ryan exchanged glances and Ryan looked back at Troy.

"So, um, Troy…this girl…do you know her name at all?" Ryan asked casually. Troy shook his head, longing to know who Angelbabiie's alter ego was.

"I don't know what her real name was, but I know that her internet name is Angelbabiie24." Troy said, his words hitting me in the face. Troy_was_ Nomad.

"I think we just might know who Angelbabiie is." Kelsi said, automatically thinking that I wanted him to know that I was really Angelbabiie. Troy's eyes widened, becoming hopeful.

"You do? Who is she?" Troy asked. Kelsi was about to answer, but I quickly answered before she could say anything about me.

"I think that instead of asking people like us who don't know, I suggest you email this girl yourself and ask her." I said, hoping he would get the message to leave.

"Do you think she'll tell me who she is?" Troy asked, doubt in his voice. I did feel bad that he was doubtful, but not bad enough to tell him that I was Angelbabiie.

"I'm sure she will." I said quickly. Troy nodded his head with a smile. I had to stop falling for that smile.

"Okay I'll do that…I think I'm going to do that now; I just came to see who was singing. I'll see you guys later. And keep up the amazing singing Gabriella; you have a gift." Troy complimented with a smile. I couldn't find it in me to smile in return; I just nodded absentmindedly.

"Thanks." I said simply. Troy nodded his head and he ran out of the gym. Kelsi and Ryan turned to me, almost shocked that I didn't tell Troy that I was Angelbabiie.

"Gabriella, what are you thinking?! Why didn't you tell him that you were Angelbabiie?" Ryan asked, shock still overwhelming him.

"Ryan, I can't tell him!" I said loudly.

"Why not Gabriella? It is Troy Bolton!" Kelsi exclaimed. I nodded my head, a 'no duh' look in my eyes.

"That's exactly it! Because it is Troy Bolton! Do you not see how different we are from each other?" I asked, mostly to myself.

"What is the difference then?" Ryan asked, testing my patience. I turned to him and I began to give him the list.

"Oh I don't know let's give the list…he is popular and I am an outsider. He goes for ditzy, popular and beautiful girls like Sharpay…not smart freaky math girls who are the complete opposite of Sharpay. And finally…who are we all kidding? Until today, Troy didn't know I was even alive. And in this school…you've got to stick to the status quo." I explained. Kelsi shook her head and put a hand on my shoulder.

"But Gabriella, you guys could be the ones to change that. Inspire everyone else to be with people not in their cliques." Kelsi said, trying to inspire me to break free. I shook my head, not wanting to be the one to change.

"Kelsi, I can't. Everyone already thinks that I'm a freak and I don't need this to make it worse. And do you not know how badly I would ruin Troy's reputation?" I asked, the reality of it all scaring me.

"Isn't that up to Troy?" Ryan asked; leaving me dumbfounded. I shrugged my shoulders. I knew I didn't have a counter attack to that so I just went on to a different issue.

"I think that it would be best if Troy doesn't know who I really am." I simply said, desperately wanting to end the conversation.

"Gabriella you have to tell him!" Kelsi exclaimed.

"No I don't." I protested. Ryan nodded his head and he gestured to the door that Troy exited through.

"Brie, you saw how he was! He wants to meet you. If you don't tell him that you're Angelbabiie, then he will find out on his own." Ryan warned me. I crossed my arms across my chest and shook my head.

"He's not going to find out." I stubbornly claimed.

"How do you know?" Kelsi asked, questioning me rudely. I turned to her, feeling strong and confident about the decision I made.

"I am going to email him and tell him that I can't see him ever again." I said, not feeling one bit of regret with my words. Kelsi and Ryan's eyes widened. They were shocked with my decision.

"Gabriella, you can't do that! That is plain cruel, even fro you." Ryan lectured. I rolled my eyes and shook my head.

"I don't care Ryan. I have to make things right. It would never work out between us. We are from two different worlds." I stated, dropping hints that I didn't wish to discuss it anymore.

"That's only if you want it to be." Kelsi said effectively. I shook my head and I walked right past both of them and I stood in front of the piano, going through all my music. I turned to them both, with a fake smile on my face.

"I think it's time I learned this song now." I said, getting off that topic completely. Kelsi and Ryan didn't say anything; they just reluctantly nodded their heads and they taught me the song. It remained like that for the rest of class; awkward and silent.

_**That night…**_

It was about nine o'clock when I got back home from work. Work to me seemed to go by quick. I don't understand why it did; it just went by quickly than is usually done. Ryan drove me home, but we barely talked. Neither of us wanted to talk about the decision I made about emailing Troy, telling him I wouldn't see him anymore. But it was my decision wasn't it? If I didn't want him to know it was me, it wasn't Ryan who should be the judge of that.

But how did I not see that Troy was Nomad? It all made sense. His father pressured him, he complained that his arm hurt earlier, he talked about how he connected with someone not in his clique and even the way he talked to me as Nomad…it all made sense! How did I fail to see that? Why didn't I at all acknowledge that this sounded a lot like Troy Bolton? I knew that this was too good to be true. I knew that I wouldn't get the guy in the end. When I saw that I was in front of my house, I undid my seatbelt and I said bye to Ryan. He was polite and said goodbye back but I could tell that it was strained. I didn't bother to say anything; I just closed to door and I walked into my house.

I saw Derby in the kitchen talking to someone on the phone. I looked around and I saw Sharpay talking to one of her ditzy friends about an 'awesome' idea for the talent show on her cell phone. I was going to finally tell Derby that I got accepted into Princeton, but I figured I wouldn't; I wasn't really in the mood to tell her and she was obviously busy talking to someone important. I just walked up the stairs and got into the attic and collapsed onto the bed. I sighed stressfully. I felt like I was living a soap opera but there was no script writer there to change my story.

I looked around my room when something caught my attention from the corner of my eye; my computer was still on. I quickly got up from my bed and I went over to my computer and I saw that I was logged into my chat room. I raised both my eyebrows. I always sign out…did I forget to sign out? No, I couldn't have; I always sign out. I let that thought pass when I saw Nomad…I mean Troy's messages that he sent me at seven o'clock. I clicked on it and I read it, the email almost emotionally crushing me with his words.

_"Dear Angelbabiie,_

_I can't stop thinking about you. I know now that I don't want to wait until Friday to find out who you are. And I don't think I should make you wait to find out who I am either. I am Troy Bolton. Yeah I know…shocker eh? I came on this chat room hoping to meet friends that would go to Princeton, but I never thought that I would find love. Angelbabiie, you have changed me. You make me feel things on a deeper level. I told you that I am Troy…now it's your turn._

_Troy (Nomad)"_

I read the message over and over again and I felt tears begin to form in my eyes. I knew I had to do what I had to do, but I never thought that doing it was going to be so hard. I saw that he was already offline so he wouldn't be able to reply back so I had to be quick. Tears silently streaming my face, I vigorously began to type, writing down every single one of my emotions, but I was smart not to say my real name. With tears in my eyes, I clicked send and the message was sent. I read over my words and couldn't get over what I wrote.

_"Nomad,_

_I know that you are Troy Bolton. I've known for quite some time now. I thought that I could be happy if I was with you, but I know now that I won't. Because of whom you're friends with and who you are, I know that I am going to get hurt. I can't bear to feel hurt like that again. I hate having to tell you this on the internet, but I don't want to see you again. It would end up with you losing your reputation…and me losing sight of reality. I will always remember what we could've had._

_Love always, Angelbabiie"_

I read what I wrote hundreds of times and I let my tears take over my whole face. I was being plain cruel. Ryan and Kelsi were right. I somewhat regretted sending this email. Maybe it wouldn't have been so bad to just tell him straightforwardly. Oh who was I kidding?! Of course it would've been bad! He would say that he was going to have to go to therapy for the rest of his life because he almost kissed a loser and an outsider. I logged myself out and I fell onto my bed, crying silently. I couldn't believe what I had just done. I got to discover who Nomad was…but I never thought I would discover the different ways of breaking two people's hearts at the same time.

_**To be continued…**_

* * *

_**Okay before you guys say ANYTHING, I am SO sorry! I know that you are all going to be quite upset that I made Gabriella do this to Troy, but you will all see what'll happen in the next chapters…unfortunately I can't tell you guys anything unless you all read and review! Thanks a ton!**_

_**Acting-Singing-Bella**_


	13. Avoiding Troy

**Avoiding Troy**

**Author's note: ****Hey everyone. I know that you are all probably angry with me about the email that Gabriella sent to Troy. But I promise that with some reviews from you guys, everything will be right between them. I promise…if I break that promise…you can all yell at me as much as you guys want!!**

**Chapter Summary: ****For the past two days, Gabriella has been trying her hardest to avoid Troy, but what happens when she has to show him around Lava Springs when he gets a job there?**

* * *

It was a Wednesday afternoon; I remember it all so clearly. It was one day until the talent show, two days until the after party at Lava Springs…and two days since I found out that Troy was Nomad. I had done my best to avoid him at school; I even went as far as skipping my drama class so I didn't have to see him or have him talk to me. I was scared to death that Troy would somehow find out who I really was and would tell people about it and then I would have to live with their cruel words for the rest of my life. That was the primary reason why I avoided him.

I kept checking my email box to see if he would reply back to my email, but I never got it. He must have took my cruel words to heart and decided there was no point in fighting for someone he still would never know and didn't accept him in return. To be honest, I preferred it that way. I wanted him to give up on me. If he found out that I was Angelbabiie, I knew he would give up on me. The way I see it, it wouldn't matter if he found out it was me or not; he would've given up on me.

My thoughts were interrupted when I saw another dinner order in front of my eyes. I sighed to myself. I just woke up to face the true reality that I was left to face. I could dream of what might have been between Troy and I all I wanted, but I knew nothing would ever happen; and seeing a dinner order being thrown in my face surely didn't help either. Reluctantly taking the dinner order, I walked to the chefs and I handed them the menu and they began to cook the meal. I normally would've offered to help cook their delectable meals, but I didn't want to that time; I was miserable and in a crabby mood.

I thought that sending that email to Troy would make me feel better about the problem we were in, but it just made me feel worse. I was never one to do something that cruel without thinking through my choice. I could've at least given him a more understandable reason; I could've just flat out told him who I was. But I had to worry and make us both live in a world of 'What ifs'. I thought that it was the right thing to do, but I was wrong; I was making things worse by being like this.

"Gabriella!" I heard Taylor's voice call me as she ran into the kitchen with an excited smile on her face. When I saw her coming, I forced a smile. I still hadn't told Taylor about the email I sent to Troy; she knew that he was Nomad, but I didn't tell her or Shawna about the email. I just couldn't handle another person telling me what an idiot I was.

"Hey Taylor, what are you so excited about?" I asked casually, trying hard not to show that I was thinking about Troy and the pickle I was in. Taylor smiled and she grabbed my wrist and began to drag me out of the kitchen into the staff change rooms. I saw Shawna in there also, and her grin was just as self-righteous as Taylor's. Taylor turned to me and she smiled.

"So last night, Shawna and I were going over some last minute details to the after party on Friday and then Shawna and I were talking about your performance and what we should make special about it." Taylor explained, barely able to contain her excitement. I nodded my head and raised my eyebrows, urging her to go on.

"Okay so what's the deal with my performance? Are dancing bears going to be featured in my concert?" I asked jokingly. Taylor smiled widely as she turned to Shawna who began to open up her locker.

"Well I decided that you should have an outfit when you are up there singing and I even made one for you when you sing at the talent show tomorrow. I was up all night making these outfits and I hope you like them both." Shawna said as she opened up her locker and she pulled out one dress.

The dress she pulled out was for the talent show. It was a mini dress that was black with black sequins that made it dazzle in the light. The dress had thick straps and had somewhat of a low v-neck and the dress looked like it went to about my kneecap or even a little bit higher. I smiled when I saw the dress sparkle in the light. I could just see myself wearing that dress with black pumps and my long raven hair in waves hanging below my shoulders. I imagined I would look pretty hot in the dress.

"Shawna, that dress is stunning. I can't wait to wear it." I complimented, not being able to take my eyes off the dress or the way that it glowed. Shawna grinned as she handed Taylor the dress.

"Wait until you see this next dress Gabriella." Shawna said as she pulled out another dress. And she was right; this dress took my breath away.

The dress was perfectly white and was cocktail length. The dress had spaghetti straps and like the dress I wore to the dance, the corset was tight, but it was wide at the bottom. On the rim of the dress, there were rhinestone gems decorating it. I couldn't take my eyes off of it. It was just gorgeous. It was just as beautiful as the dress I wore at the dance. I slowly walked towards the dress and my fingers slowly ran over the rhinestone gems that decorated the dress. I was stunned; what did I do to deserve opportunities to wear such beautiful dresses?

"Shawna, Taylor…why do you two keep doing so much for me?" I asked, honesty coming out of my voice. Taylor put a hand on my shoulder and she looked at me like what she had to say was the most important speech of her life.

"Honey, you're like another sister to us. Of course we're going to do so much for you. We love doing it." Taylor told me with a loving smile. Shawna did the very same and put a hand on my other shoulder.

"We like to consider ourselves the family that you never had." Shawna told me, her words speaking nothing but the truth. I smiled at them both. I was so blessed to have Taylor and Shawna in my life. They were like the only family I had that cared about my wellbeing, unlike Derby and Sharpay. It meant a lot to me.

"I don't know what I would do without you guys." I said with honesty in my voice. Shawna and Taylor smiled in return and then a sudden voice interrupted our little discussion; it was Derby.

"Gabriella!" Derby called for me and then came into the change rooms. Shawna quickly put the dresses into their lockers before Derby walked in. She looked at us, skeptical of what we were doing.

"What are you three doing in here?" Derby asked, assuming we were up to no good. Shawna raised both her eyebrows and shrugged her shoulders.

"Nothing…I just brought them in here to talk about some important details about the party on Friday." Shawna said, using a believable cover-up. Derby stared at us, as if she could see right through our lie. Suddenly, Derby nodded her head but did not change her earth-shattering face.

"Very well…Gabriella, if you're done here I need you to show a new employee around the club." Derby said, sounding very in charge. I nodded my head, being obedient.

"Yes Derby, just give me a minute." I said, sounding like the perfect daughter. Derby nodded her head again, still looking very serious. It bothered me that she looked so serious; she looked like something was on her mind.

"Alright…I'll be waiting out in the foyer with our new employee until you come." Derby said, quickly walking out of the change room. I turned to Shawna and Taylor, who looked just as puzzled as I did.

"Was it just me, or did Derby actually look like she needed someone to comfort her?" I asked, making sure that I wasn't delusional. Taylor nodded her head, looking just as surprised as me.

"Honey, it looked like she was upset. There's no denying that." Taylor commented. Shawna nodded in agreement.

"Something is definitely wrong." Shawna stated. I nodded my head, biting my lip. What was bothering Derby? Why did she look like something was out to get her? I shrugged it off, trying to let it pass. Maybe she was distracted about something at the country club. Maybe she was drained out from ordering stuff for the party. That was probably it; Derby would never strike you as a sensitive person.

"Yeah maybe…I'll be back, I better show this new employee around." I said, putting my long raven hair in a ponytail and walking out of the change room. Whatever was bothering Derby, it sure was bothering me.

_**In the foyer…**_

I walked into the foyer, searching for Derby. I thought maybe she had become distraught about whatever was bothering her and left. My worries changed when I saw Derby sitting on the couch…with Troy! They both seemed strained when they sat beside each other. I thought maybe that was what was bothering her. Maybe she was bothered that the guy who broke her precious daughter's heart was now working with her. But I didn't think that something like that would bother Derby; she was more upset at Sharpay than at Troy when Sharpay told her about the breakup. Derby said that maybe if Sharpay had been a better girlfriend, he wouldn't have wondered off like that.

It may not have been bothering Derby, but it was bothering me! I didn't want him working at the club. I didn't want to see him everyday when I was supposed to be avoiding him. I knew that I was going to have to talk to him against my will and that it would only lead to something unfortunate. I didn't want to deal with that situation if he did find out who I really was. And I knew that he would want answers.

"Gabriella, I assume you know Troy Bolton here. He is going to be teaching kids how to play golf here at the club. He won't be starting until the summer but I thought it was best that he got a tour around the club. Will you show him around or will he have to wander around?" Derby asked, her eyes still looking distant. I simply nodded my head; what was I supposed to say? Yeah he can just walk around? I would have lost my job right then and there.

"Okay." I said, my voice barely getting out. Derby nodded her head and she looked at Troy quickly and then back at me.

"Alright then…I'll leave you two to your work. I'm in my office if you need anything Gabriella." Derby said with no emotion in her voice as she walked past me and made way towards her office. I watched her walk to her office and I saw that she didn't look as confident as she normally did when she walked. She even looked troubled when she walked. I looked back at Troy, who was almost right up in my face with a smile.

"Hello Gabriella." Troy said, trying to be as social as he could. I didn't smile in return; I just gave him a bitter stare.

"Hello." I said coldly. Troy smiled, acting as if everything was okay between us both.

"Are you surprised that I'm working here?" Troy asked cheerfully. If anything, I definitely wasn't.

"Yeah." I said, trying my hardest to give him the cold shoulder. Troy's smile suddenly fell from his face. I think he finally noticed I gave him the cold shoulder.

"Are you okay?" Troy asked. Yup…he definitely saw what I was doing.

"I'm splendid." I said; my face plastered with the most bogus smile I've ever made. Troy raised both his eyebrows, immediately not believing me.

"You're definitely not splendid." Troy said. I crossed my arms across my chest and I looked at him, pretending to be shocked by the accusation.

"Oh am I not? And how would you know?" I challenged. He stared at me and raised an eyebrow as he crossed his arms across his chest like the way I did.

"Oh I know because no one says splendid unless they are lying when asked if they are okay." Troy stated. I rolled my eyes. That may be true, but I wasn't going to let him have the satisfaction of saying that to his face.

"So? I always say that. You can't make judgment calls like that Troy; it could get you into trouble." I said. Troy grinned and shrugged his shoulders.

"I'm willing to take that chance." Troy simply said. I pursed my lips and nodded my head, starting to feel awkward standing there with him. I took in a breath and I pointed at one of the hallways to the right.

"So I better show you around." I simply said, trying to get off that subject. Troy nodded his head and he began to walk beside me.

"Yeah I think so too." Troy said, following me as I showed him the club and explained the rules.

_**In the golf course…**_

Troy seemed to have enjoyed the tour around the golf course the best. Every turn he made, I heard him let out a loud 'oh cool' or a 'isn't that something?' come from his mouth. As much as it bothered me, I didn't say anything; it was better than him asking me why I was giving him the cold shoulder and avoiding him at school. Sweat was pouring down my cheek as we walked around the golf course. New Mexico was always hot in June. I wiped away the sweat with the backside of my hand and I looked at Troy, who was sweating just as much as me.

"So, do you have any questions about the club or the golf course?" I asked, trying to sound as professional as possible. Troy nodded his head and he looked at me.

"Yeah, why do I have to wait two weeks to start working here?" Troy asked, sounding excited and enthusiastic. I thought he was crazy. He actually wanted to work at Lava Springs? Derby would've loved to have had him in the family.

"Oh Troy, don't suck up to people." I said as we stopped at one of the golf holes. Troy looked at me and shook his head.

"I'm not sucking up; I actually want to start working. I need the money for school next year and I also want to buy a car if I can get that much money." Troy said. I bit my lip and nodded my head. So he was like every other person who worked at Lava Springs…just there for the money.

"So…do you still talk to that Angel…what's her face anymore?" I asked causally, wondering if he had read the email I sent him. Troy sighed and shook his head. That wasn't a good sign.

"I can't." Troy said. My heart began to race. Oh lord, he read the email.

"Why can't you?" I asked, trying to act neutral.

"I know she sent me an email. I saw it on my computer, but then when I clicked on the email to read it, my server crashed. My computer hasn't been working since Monday." Troy explained; sounding a little disappointed he couldn't talk to 'me'. I silently sighed with relief. I dodged a major bullet there.

"Oh that must suck…so I guess this means you won't ever find out who she is huh?" I asked, trying to hint that she…or I…would tell him the real identity. Troy raised his eyebrows and shook his head.

"What made you think that? I have a plan." Troy stated. I raised my eyebrows. What plan did he have?

"Oh, what kind of a plan? Are you going to do a nation wide search for this girl?" I asked sarcastically. Troy stifled out a laugh and shook his head.

"That's a good idea…but no. I thought that on the day of the party here, I was going to get up on the stage and I was going to announce that I was Nomad and that Angelbabiie would have to come onto the stage. And if that doesn't work, I told her to meet me at the pool where we could reveal ourselves to each other. I have my game plan done and I'm just waiting for Friday to come." Troy said, sounding anxious to meet Angelbabiie.

"Troy, may I be very honest with you about something." I began to say, not knowing how to say what was meant to be said.

"Shoot." Troy urged. I nodded my head and I put a hand on his shoulder.

"I don't think that this girl wants to meet you." I said quickly, hoping that he wasn't going to kill me. Troy's smile fell from his face and he looked at me, confused and shocked.

"What? Why would you think that?" Troy demanded. I sighed and looked into his perfect blue eyes and saw that my words had crushed him. I bit my lip and I tried to tell him this nicely without him getting upset.

"Well…if this girl likes you so much, why hasn't she told you who she is? Or why hasn't she bothered to go and find you? It's because she doesn't want to see you or be with you." I said, trying to drop the theory on him as lightly as I could. Troy didn't get mad like I thought he would; he just stared at me, not even blinking an eyelid.

"I don't believe that. She wouldn't do that to me." Troy said, trying to defend himself and his 'love'.

"How do you know that Troy? You've only met this girl once; you don't know how she really is. For all you know, this girl could be just like Sharpay; cruel, bossy and she won't let you be yourself." I said, trying my hardest to convince Troy to forget about meeting me. Troy shook his head and he took hold of both my hands.

"She isn't anything like Sharpay. When I looked into her masked eyes, I saw her traits. She was kind, loving, caring…and the most selfless person I think I've ever known. I know she wouldn't hurt me. I just know it." Troy said, not even realizing he was still holding my hands.

"But…what if she feels differently about you? What if she doesn't want to be with you because…I don't know, because you are Troy Bolton?" I said, trying to make him think about that possibility. Troy raised both his eyebrows, suddenly confused.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Troy asked, my question bothering him now. I shrugged my shoulders and looked into those blue eyes that could be seen from a mile away.

"Well look at yourself Troy. You're captain of the basketball team. You are popular. You have a reputation for dating girls like Sharpay Evans. Maybe she doesn't want to be with you because she doesn't want to hurt your reputation. Maybe she doesn't want to risk getting hurt. I mean it's understandable though. I know that if I was dating you I would feel pressure to be like Sharpay." I said, trying my hardest to get Troy to give up on finding Angelbabiie. Troy just shook his head and smiled.

"I would pick her over that reputation any day. I don't want to be known to be somebody like that. When I was with her for that moment…I felt things on a deeper level. I just…I can't even describe it. I didn't want to let her go after. I just looked into her eyes…and I knew that I had to be with her. And…I was so close to kissing her." Troy said; his eyes seeming very focused in on mine. I licked my lip nervously when I saw that Troy's face was moving in closer to mine.

"What are you doing?" I asked, just above a whisper. Troy didn't say anything until he rested his head on my forehead.

"I just need to know something." He replied back in a whisper. I didn't say anything as Troy's hand slowly made its way to cup my cheek in his hand. I saw that he was slowly moving into me and I was slowly doing the same. I couldn't do this; but it didn't hurt to try.

Suddenly, I felt myself get wet.

Troy and I quickly pushed each other off and we saw that the sprinklers went off. I guess I forgot to warn Troy that the sprinklers go off everyday at four o'clock. We both screamed and we ran off the golf course, getting drenched from head to toe. At least that helped us cool down. Once we finally reached the club, we both started to laugh. I don't know why, but we were just laughing. I looked at Troy and I stopped laughing. I suddenly felt awkward. He tried to kiss me. Just for no reason. It scared me. I rubbed the back of my neck with my hand and I looked at Troy who was looking back at me.

"So…what you were trying to do back there…it didn't mean anything right?" I asked, trying to be safe and make sure that he didn't find out that I was really Angelbabiie. Troy shook his head, looking just as awkward as I did.

"No sorry about that…I'm sorry if I made you feel uncomfortable." Troy apologized. I nodded my head with a weak smile. At least he didn't say that he knew who I really was.

"Its okay…well, I guess the tour is over." I said, trying my hardest to get him away. Troy nodded his head.

"Yeah I guess it is…well thanks for showing me around." Troy said as he shook my hand. I nodded my head as I shook his hand.

"No problem…I'll see you at school." I simply said. Troy nodded his head and he walked away to his truck. As I stood there, drenched as I watched him drive away in his truck, I could only think about how much I was putting myself through.

I knew I loved him. It scared me to admit it, but I loved him. But we could never be together. He was popular, I was a dork. He wanted to leave his reputation behind just to be with me. But I didn't want him to. I didn't want him to be with me not only because of his status…but also because I was afraid of loving somebody that much. I was afraid of loving someone as much as I loved someone like my father or Ryan. It scared me. I didn't want to love someone like Troy. I knew that no matter how many times I tell my heart that I didn't love him…I knew I did.

**_To be continued... _**

****

* * *

****

**_Okay well there is that chapter!! Please give me 5 or more reviews and the next drama filled chapter will come quicker than you can turn around! Thanks a million guys! _**

**_Acting-Singing-Bella _**


	14. the Talent Show

**The Talent Show**

**Author's note: ****Hi everyone. How are you all doing? Well I am pretty busy with school, singing and my play…but I'm putting as much time as I can into this story so you guys don't get mad about me leaving you all on cliffhangers. But I think I may leave you guys on cliffhangers in this chapter…but I'll let you all read so I don't spoil it for you guys! Also, I would like to credit Pure Vowels who has helped me out with the next chapters (you know which ones I'm talking about!) so I owe it all to you. Thanks again!**

**Chapter Summary: ****It is the day of the talent show and Gabriella is so nervous she can hardly think straight. But when she finds out that Troy told people how good she was at singing, she suddenly feels more self-assured…but will she when she sees the surprise she's in for?**

* * *

It was a hot and bright Thursday morning at East High. It was also the day of the big talent show. Thankfully for me, the entire morning was just fun and games. The student council had arranged to have a festival type thing for the entire day until the talent show at the end of the day. I do not know how our school got the money to afford all this, but our school had a cotton candy machine, at least a hundred carnival games and even a man on stilts. I don't understand why we had this at our school, but it sure beat going to class and having to deal with Ms. Darbus talking about nothing. It was also nice because the carnival was all outside and it was nice to get all that fresh air.

I walked around the carnival with Taylor, Kelsi and Ryan just talking about nothing. We began to have conversations with each other that were impossible to understand. But I enjoyed it. It felt good to have friends that I can freely talk to and not worry what other people thought or said. I glanced over at Kelsi and Ryan and they looked so cute walking together and holding each other's hands. It was that moment I realized that Ryan was on top of the world. He was going to be in a commercial which was going to put his career on the map, he was becoming an honor roll student after struggling with school and now he is in love with someone who loved him just as much. He had the whole world in his hands now. And I truly was happy for him. I truly was.

"So Gabriella, are you nervous for the talent show?" Taylor asked, putting a piece of pink cotton candy in her mouth. I nodded my head, chewing on the melting cotton candy in my mouth.

"You better believe I am! I think my knees are going to give out on me in a few minutes. That's how nervous I am." I said, my knees shaking under my white skirt. Kelsi looked over at me and she smiled at me comfortingly.

"Brie, don't worry about it. You have all day to practice. You were amazing in all your rehearsals; you're going to steal the show." Kelsi said with an encouraging smile. I smiled weakly. Kelsi was right; I did sing well in all my practices with her, but that was practice; that wasn't the real thing. It was this performance that would matter the most. And if I screwed this up…I would never hear the end of it from the rest of my school.

"I hope you're right Kelsi." I simply said. Before anyone else could say anything, we saw Amber, Penny and Donna coming towards us.

Amber Smith was on the cheerleading squad and was pretty good friends with Sharpay. She was the kind of person that you would love to hate. She was gorgeous with long thick bark brown hair and light green eyes that could be seen from a mile away. I never had really talked to her personally, but I assumed that Sharpay had told her a bunch of lies about me. Penny Simms was on the cheerleading squad too and, like Amber, was close friends with Sharpay. Penny had short and wavy blonde hair and light blue eyes. She seemed like those kind of girls who were loud and annoying and acted dumb for attention. Donna Williams was on the cheerleading squad and the dance team. She was kind of friends with Sharpay, but she wasn't as close with her like Amber and Penny were. It seemed like she was friends with Sharpay because Amber and Penny were good friends with her. Like Amber and Penny, Donna was really pretty. She had a bob haircut that was dark brown and dark brown eyes to match.

"Montez, we heard something from Troy that is of some interest to us." Amber said as she put both her hands on her hips. We all stopped walking and I felt my mouth go dry. What did Troy tell them? Did he tell them about our almost kiss on the golf course? I stiffened at the possibility. If they had found out, I knew that I was going to be in a rut.

"What did he tell you?" I asked, fearing the answer. Penny tilted her head and she looked at me, looking like a ditz.

"Oh I think you know Gabriella." Penny said. I shook my head, my heart racing from under my shirt.

"No, I don't. Refresh my memory." I urged, looking at them all in the eye. Donna grinned as she crossed her arms across her chest.

"Troy told us that you were singing in the talent show and that you were really good." Donna said; seeming kind of surprised herself. I blinked.

"What?" I asked, dumbfounded.

"Troy told us that he heard you singing and that you're singing at the talent show and at the party after the game tomorrow. We never knew you could sing." Amber said, smiling genuinely. Taylor smiled proudly at me and then at Amber.

"Oh neither did she. You girls are going to be shocked when you hear her sing at the show today. She's going to be hot." Taylor said, winking at me. Penny smiled and stared at me right in the eye.

"Give us a sample. We really want to hear you sing." Penny demanded more than she suggested. Donna nodded her head, smiling widely.

"Yeah sing for us. We don't want to wait until the end of the day. We want to be the ones helping Troy tell people how good you are at singing." Donna said with a smile. I blushed and shook my head. They were just saying that; they didn't really mean that.

"No, it's okay." I bashfully said. Ryan looked at me and raised both his eyebrows.

"Brie, are you kidding me? You're so good at singing. Come on, this will be a warm up for you." Ryan said. Kelsi nodded in agreement.

"It'll help you sing in front of people you don't know." Kelsi urged. I sighed and I nodded my head, giving in to them.

"Okay fine. But I don't want to spoil the song I'm going to be singing so I'll sing a song by Christina Aguilera." I said, always idolizing Christina Aguilera's music.

"What are you waiting for? Go for it!" Amber urged, as Penny and Donna also urged me to sing. I nodded my head and I stared at the ground as I began to sing beautiful by Christina Aguilera.

"_I am beautiful no matter what they say  
Words can't bring me down  
I am beautiful in every single way  
Yes, words can't bring me down  
so don't you bring me down today"_

I looked up from the ground and I saw that Amber, Penny and Donna were staring at me in awe. I hoped that they were amazed by my voice. I didn't want them to be cruel and say something like 'oh my god, you suck what is Troy thinking?' I feared that they would say that. My fears quickly went away when I saw Donna smile vividly. Smiling is always a good sign. She still had the ability to smile after hearing me sing. She didn't go deaf which is always a good thing.

"Gabriella Montez…I am impressed! You are an amazing singer." Donna complimented with a smile. Penny nodded in agreement.

"Yeah I totally agree! You might even be better than Sharpay." Penny told me. Amber smiled and she put a hand on my shoulder.

"Honestly, you have a talent. I guess Troy was right and Sharpay was wrong; you got it girl!" Amber told me kindly. I smiled warmly. These girls were part of the in-crowd. If they were telling me that I have potential and were going behind Sharpay's back telling me that I was better at singing than her…this meant that I was well on my way to not becoming an outsider anymore.

"Thanks you guys. Your compliments mean a lot to me." I told them honestly. They all nodded their heads and then Donna looked at her watch.

"Sorry, but we got to get going. We promised that we would help make the candy apples…oh what fun." Donna said, groaning at the idea of making candy apples. I smiled and nodded in understanding.

"Okay, go ahead. I guess I'll see you guys at the talent show." I said, smiling simply. Amber nodded her head as she smiled.

"You bet you'll see us there. Bye Gabriella." Amber said as she, Penny and Donna began to walk away. I turned to Kelsi, Ryan and Taylor and raised my eyebrows.

"What just happened here?" I asked with a laugh. Taylor grinned and put a hand on my shoulder.

"Honey, they were impressed. What are you talking about? They definitely think that you are a good singer." Taylor said.

"Yeah I guess so. But why is Troy telling everyone that I'm a good singer? I mean, why would he care?" I asked, wondering why he actually did. Taylor grinned at me. I already knew what she was going to say.

"Maybe he found out that you're Angelbabiie." Taylor said with a wink. I bit my lip. I still had to tell her about the email I sent him which he never got.

"No he didn't…I sent him an email telling him that I don't want to meet him again." I nervously said. Taylor's smile fell from her face and her eyes widened.

"Come again?" Taylor asked, in shock. Kelsi nodded her head, eyeing me harshly.

"Oh yeah, she sent him an email telling him that she didn't want to deal with him and his friends." Kelsi said. Ryan nodded, agreeing with his girlfriend.

"And she did this all, without telling him who she was!" Ryan added. Taylor looked at me and crossed her arms across her chest.

"Girl, what is wrong with you?!" She asked me. I sighed and I looked at her desperately trying to get her to understand how I felt.

"Taylor, you don't understand! If we ever got together, I would've hurt his reputation and I was going to get hurt the most. I don't want to risk it." I said in my defense. Taylor crossed her arms across her chest and she had that usual smart look in her face.

"Gabriella, if you had just told Troy straightforward who you were, I'm sure that he would've accepted you. He would've respected that you were so brave to tell him. Look at Chad and me." Taylor said, using herself as an example. I groaned in frustration. Why did she have to make this so difficult?

"Taylor why don't you get it?! You are actively involved with the scholastic decathlon and you are involved in the third world council like Chad. It makes sense that you both are together. It wouldn't make sense for me and Troy. He's an athlete, I'm a decathlon girl. His life goal is to win every basketball game he's in, my goal is to get a successful job and do well in school. I don't know about you, but I see very few similarities there." I said, hoping that it made sense to Taylor now. Before Taylor could object to me, we all suddenly heard Ryan's pager go off. Ryan went into his pocket, pulling out his small, pocket-sized pager and he read the text that was sent to him. He read it over several times and he groaned angrily. Kelsi looked at Ryan, worried.

"Rye, what's wrong?" Kelsi asked sweetly. Ryan groaned again and he looked at Kelsi, Taylor and me. He didn't look too happy.

"I just got paged in by my agent…he wants me to go and meet up with him for some important details and its going to take all day." Ryan said with guilt in his eyes. I blinked. He wasn't going to be there to watch me sing. I knew that I wanted him to be there, but I knew that this commercial was a big deal for his future career and I couldn't end it.

"Ryan, its okay you go." I told him with a weak smile. Ryan looked at me, shocked.

"Gabriella, I want to hear you sing." Ryan simply stated. Kelsi turned to Ryan and smiled at him lovingly.

"I'm getting someone to videotape the performance. So you can see it all there." Kelsi offered with a smile. Ryan stared at his girlfriend and then he slowly let a smile grow across his face. I knew then that Kelsi was the only person who could convince Ryan to do anything.

"Okay…that sounds good. Well I better get going then. Gabriella I will call you and I want to hear all about it. Taylor, make sure she actually does the show and talks to Troy! Kelsi…You and I are going out later so I will call you." Ryan said, kissing Kelsi gently before coming to hug Taylor and I. We all waved goodbye as Ryan did the same as he walked to his car and drove off. I turned to Kelsi and Taylor and I forced on a smile.

"Look guys, I know you guys want to stay here and enjoy the rest of this fair, but I'm going to go inside for a bit and get ready for the show." I said. Taylor and Kelsi both nodded in unison.

"Okay we'll only be out here for about half an hour and we'll meet you in the theatre okay?" Taylor said. I nodded with a smile.

"Yeah I'll meet you guys there." I said smiling. They smiled back and waved as I walked into the school, seeing that I was all alone.

I walked down the empty halls and I enjoyed the peace and quiet. I knew that with East High, it was never quiet. There was always something going on there at school and there was always a ruckus at school. So I just embraced the moment of quiet. It was soothing and relaxing. I smiled as I walked down the soundless halls when I suddenly heard Troy calling my name from behind.

"Gabriella! Gabby, wait up!" Troy called. I turned and I saw him take a stand right beside me. I smiled when I saw him.

"Hey Troy…how are you?" I asked politely.

"I'm good thanks how're you doing?" Troy asked. I shrugged my shoulders.

"I'm okay I guess…really nervous but fine." I told him honestly. I stared at Troy as I watched a smile grow across his face.

"You shouldn't be. You're amazing; you're going to blow everyone away." Troy said, resting a hand on my shoulder. I smiled and I bit my lip nervously. I felt I had to thank him for telling people that I was good.

"Troy…thank you for telling people that I was good at singing. You really didn't have to do that." I told him honestly. Troy nodded his head, his blue crystal eyes looking like they were going to fly out at me.

"Yeah I did. I wanted people to know how good you were." Troy stated. I stifled out a giggle and nodded my head. I looked back into those eyes and I let somewhat of a smile on my face.

"So…you still holding out hopes for your internet love?" I asked, praying and hoping he would say that he gave up on me. Troy smiled and shook his head.

"No because I think I know who she is." Troy said grinning. I raised both my eyebrows.

"Oh do you now? Who is she then?" I asked, questioning him and making sure he didn't say me.

"I don't know for sure, but I think that Aurora Sampson might be her. I mean, she has the long black hair like my internet love and she is always talking to me." Troy said. I secretly sighed in relief. He didn't figure out that I was Angelbabiie. But it also felt like I had a sudden rush of jealousy take over me. Why was I suddenly so jealous? Did I really love him? No, I couldn't. I knew I couldn't and I refused to believe it.

"She could be your love. You don't know yet." I said. Troy nodded his head, his eyes still uncertain.

"Yeah she could be…but there is something about her that makes me not so sure she is. When I talked to her, I didn't feel that same connection. I don't know what it is, but I just didn't feel it. Does that mean that's not her?" Troy asked, suddenly uncertain.

I bit my lip. This was my chance to tell him. I could still make things right. I could tell him the truth and run away quickly. But his response was still the one fear I had. His response would be what would kill me. I knew that he was acting nice to me now, but I'm sure he would freak out if he found out that I was his internet love all along. I knew that he was going to make some jerky remark. No; I wasn't going to tell him.

"Maybe you should just let go of these expectations of this girl. I mean, like, the more you imagine this girl to be the girl of your dreams, the more likely you are to be disappointed in the end." I said; basing my own feelings on how Troy might feel if he found out I was his internet love.

"But I just want to find her." Troy just said. He didn't bother to debate my argument; he knew I was right. And I knew that he had expectations.

"Well sometimes you got to learn when to let people go. Maybe this girl wasn't worth it. Look Troy, I don't mean to be a downer, but I think you're better off without this girl. It's something that isn't going to work." I said; ignoring the fact that I knew this would offend Troy. Troy shook his head.

"Gabriella, you don't get it. If this girl doesn't want to be with me, I just want to tell her how I feel." Troy told me. I looked at him curiously.

"How do you feel?" I asked. Troy shook his head.

"I can't say. I'm going to tell her when I find her tomorrow." Troy said. I nodded my head, giving up on Troy. I decided that it was better that I just give up trying because I knew that he would refuse to.

"Okay…well, I better get ready for the show. I'll talk to you later."

"Bye Gabby." Troy said, waving as he turned the other direction. I stood in the hall for an extra minute by myself. Should I feel guilty for telling Troy that he was better off without me? I knew I was only doing what I thought was best, but was I thinking about what was best for Troy?

_**At the talent show…**_

I nervously stood backstage, waiting to be called out to sing. I saw everyone sitting in the audience, all talking and excited for the talent show. I was so nervous that I would trip on stage in my heels or that my beautiful sequined dress would rip while I was up there singing. I couldn't think about the negative things. I just had to keep telling myself that I was going to be great and everyone would be proven wrong. I would get the last laugh.

My heart pounded when I was called out on the stage and everyone clapped for me. I smiled at Kelsi who beautifully sat at the piano, ready to perform another musical hit. I smiled beautifully myself as I adjusted the microphone so it was right in front of my mouth so it would be easier for me to sing into the microphone. I nodded at Kelsi who began to play the piano. I smiled at the first few notes of the sweet melody and I took in a deep breath as I began to get ready to sing.

But before I could even sing out a single line, the sweet melody from Kelsi's piano was abruptly interrupted by loud pop music and bright lights flashing. I looked at Kelsi, who was just as confused as I was. Where was this sudden pop music coming from? And what about the bright lights? I noticed that the music was coming from the left of me and I turned my head to the left stage and my eyes widened at who I saw.

_**To be continued…**_

* * *

_**Oh don't you all love my cliffhangers? I know that you guys want to all know the answer, but just read and review this chapter and the next chapter will reveal everything! And I am still open for requests if you guys have ideas. I love you guys tons.**_

_**Acting-Singing-Bella**_


	15. Revealed

**Revealed**

**Author's note: ****Howdy y'all! How you doing? Well I am pretty good…pumped for March break! Party time! He-he very hyper at the moment…it's a long story so I won't bother to explain…anyway, I know I've left you all on a cliffhanger from the last chapter, so I will stop babbling on and on about nothing and just give you the chapter. Big thanks go out to Pure Vowels again for helping me with this chapter.**

**Chapter summary: ****Gabriella's performance is ruined and Gabriella is heartbroken when Sharpay reveals that Gabriella is Angelbabiie…to the whole school!**

* * *

My eyes widened at who I saw. It was Sharpay. She was wearing a silver sparkly dress that was shorter than any dress I had ever seen, her blonde hair was all puffy and she wore silver shoes, giving her image a dramatic effect. I saw that she had a microphone in her hand and she was dancing her way onstage. She just completely ruined my whole performance. She ruined it by making her performance interrupt mine. I didn't know what to do. I just stood up there, swaying from side to side like a child in line to go to the bathroom. I looked in the audience and most people were laughing at how stupid I looked, others were just as confused as I was and the rest were watching Sharpay as she dramatically entered the stage. Suddenly, Sharpay began to sing in the microphone, the first of her lyrics making my heart pound nervously as she glared at me, almost angrily.

"_Brie, you're no angel baby! Oh no no you wish you were! Yeah, yeah!_

_How dare you take away my boyfriend at the masquerade dance?_

_You thought you'd be cool if you got inside his pants_

_Well too bad you're a loser_

_And you're no angel baby!_

_Did you think that internet dating my man was gonna make you hot!?_

_EW NO!_

_You're nothing but an outsider, loser and a dish girl_

_EW YEAH!_

_You make all the guys want to vomit in their mouth so please,_

_Just go die in a hole!_

_You're no angel baby! Oh no no you wish you were! Yeah, yeah!_

_How dare you take away my boyfriend at the masquerade dance?_

_You thought you'd be cool if you got inside his pants_

_Well too bad you're a loser_

_And you're no angel baby!_

_Oh it was you that night, you tried to steal my boyfriend_

_And I don't know how to tell you this nicely_

_But there is no way I will let this humiliation pass you by_

_No…no…oh no_

_You're no angel baby! Oh no no you wish you were! Yeah, yeah!_

_How dare you take away my boyfriend at the masquerade dance?_

_You thought you'd be cool if you got inside his pants_

_Well too bad you're a loser_

_And you're no…oh you're no angel baby!_

_GABRIELLA IS ANGELBABIIE!"_

My heart sank when Sharpay finished singing her song. How on earth did she find out that I was Angelbabiie? Was she pretending to be drunk that night? My eyes wandered to the audience. They all were confused to the song that Sharpay had just sung. They didn't understand it; they had no clue why that song was killing me. I tried to find Troy in the audience; I was scared to see his reaction. I couldn't find him anywhere, but my eyes went back to Sharpay who began to talk into the microphone.

"I'm sure that you all are confused about the song I just sang, am I right? So I will explain it all in a nice story." Sharpay announced, waiting for everyone's response. When she saw that they all stopped talking and were paying attention to her, she smiled evilly and she began to talk again, ignoring me to tell her to stop.

"Well one day…actually…on Monday…my computer busted. I had to write a huge important assignment and I then went up to my loser stepsister, Gabriella's room to use her computer. When I went on, I found an interesting conversation she was having with a person named Nomad124. He was messaging her and me, becoming very curious as to who she was talking to, began to read the email…only to find out that Nomad was my boyfriend, Troy Bolton. Shocked and confused, I read all the other conversations and found some interesting things in there. Did any of you guys know that Troy writes poems and quotes Robert Frost? I don't know about you, but I sure didn't. But it was the stuff that Gabriella wrote that was just interesting. In a conversation that took place about a month ago, Gabriella or Angelbabiie24 said that she never had a boyfriend before and that she was nervous for her first kiss, which I doubt, will ever happen to her. Does that go off as pathetic or what?" Sharpay asked the audience, being replied with the audience laughing and snickering comments at me. I fought back my tears as Sharpay continued.

"Sad and angered that this cyber affair was happening behind my back, I confronted Gabriella, demanding why she was having this affair with my man, she said that she knew all along that it was Troy. She didn't bother to tell him that she was Gabriella because she wanted to use him for popularity and gain social status. When I said I was going to tell Troy her plan, she slapped me and told me to never tell him or else I would get hurt again." Sharpay said, lying through her teeth. I angrily shook my head, tears of anger beginning to pour down my cheeks.

"That never happened, Sharpay! I never said that or hit you! Don't lie to people when you don't know all the facts!" I angrily said, my tears burning my face. Sharpay grinned evilly and she put one hand on her hip.

"What facts honey? You were the reason why Troy and I broke up. And in this school, you have to stick to the status quo. You and Troy would never work. He is like me: popular, hot and is worth something. And you on the other hand? To everyone here that matters, you're spam, vermin and a perfect waste of yearbook space. And because of you, you almost ruined Troy's reputation. So I only came to save him from someone like you who would only damage his reputation and only used him to get to his popularity ranking." Sharpay snickered with an evil smirk.

I stood there for a minute staring at her, not knowing what to say. All I could do was just stand up there while everyone was laughing and making fun of me. I couldn't let myself cry. I just couldn't give them that satisfaction that they had won me over. I tried my hardest not to cry, but it was a struggle. My lips were beginning to quiver and my eyes were beginning to go blurry with hot tears. As everyone kept on laughing and shouting out comments, Sharpay grinned again and she turned to the audience and she began to call out into the microphone.

"Give it up for the outsider who tried to take away Troy Bolton! GABRIELLA MONTEZ!" Sharpay called out into the microphone, everyone began to chant 'dish girl' while I just stood there, tears still building up in my eyes. I looked at the audience again and I saw Amber, Penny and Donna trying to get their friends to stop chanting, Taylor and Chad sitting there, not knowing what to do and everyone else laughing hysterically. Sharpay laughed as she turned back to look at me, noticing my tears building up.

"You're not going to cry now are you?" Sharpay asked mockingly. I couldn't take it anymore; I began to let my tears freely fall down my cheeks. I couldn't keep standing on that stage while everyone made fun of me. I began to run down the stages steps and then suddenly Sharpay called my name. I turned and I saw her holding something else in her hand; it was my mother's locket that I lost the night of the dance.

"I think this worthless piece of jewelry is yours; maybe next time when you sneak out of work to go to a dance, make sure you know whose shoe you're dropping your locket in." Sharpay cruelly said as she threw the locket at me.

Tearfully picking up the locket, I sobbed even more as I ran through the middle of the audience, where my heartless peers began to make comments and throw their popcorn at me. I cried as I ran to the door. When I made it to the door, something caught my eye from the right of me. It was Troy, sitting there with the rest of the basketball team. I looked at him and we made eye contact with each other. I saw his face and he looked…expressionless. But there was harshness to his face as well. He just stared at me and rolled his eyes as he looked away. I let more tears fall from my eyes when I saw him look away from me like that.

Sobbing, I ran out of the theatre and I ran into the empty change room, where I had prepared myself before the show. As soon as the change room door shut closed, I fell to my knees and I sobbed wildly. I couldn't believe what just happened. I couldn't believe that Sharpay would do that to me. I couldn't believe that no one would have any sympathy for me. Why didn't Troy bother to stand up for me? He was developing a friendship with me before, so why didn't he bother to help me when I needed it the most? But then I realized why; it would've hurt his reputation. He would've lost all his friends if he had stood up for me. As I thought about everything that had just happened, I continued to sob violently. I don't know what I ever did to deserve this kind of humiliation, but I didn't do anything about it; I just sat there and cried.

_**Forty-five minutes after…**_

I sat in the change room still, sobbing my eyes out. I couldn't get over what had just happened. I couldn't believe how much this got out of hand. I wished I had just told him who I was. That way, it was done on a computer screen and I wouldn't have to see Troy's reaction like I had seen in the theatre. But what was the point? Either way, he was going to find out and I was going to get hurt? I didn't have a single ray of hope either way. I lifted a hand and I wiped away one of the many tears that stained my cheeks and I sighed loudly. How was I going to face getting out of the change room now?

I jumped when I heard the door open. I relaxed when I saw that it was Taylor and Kelsi. They both ran to my side and I cried even harder when they hugged me tightly. I cried like a baby wanting their mother by their side. I just held onto my two best friends and I let my sorrows take over me. I felt Taylor's hand rubbing my hair gently and I felt Kelsi rub my back gently. I tried my hardest to tame my tears as I slowly began to let go of them.

"I can't believe…what just happened. I can't tell you guys how much I'm hurting right now." I said through the tears. Taylor just hushed me gently and she hugged me tighter.

"It's okay Gabriella. We're here for you now." Taylor assured me. Kelsi nodded her head in agreement.

"No matter what, we always have your back Gabriella." Kelsi told me. I smiled through my burning tears. I knew that the whole school was going to make fun of me, but I knew that Kelsi and Taylor were always going to be there for me.

"Thanks guys…I love you guys so much. But what am I going to do now? I can't go home and face Sharpay all by myself." I said, wondering what I was going to do if I decided to go home. Taylor smiled and she looked at me.

"You are going to stay with me and Shawna. Don't object to it because you are staying with us and that is final." Taylor informed me. I didn't bother to object to her; I just nodded my head with a sad smile.

"Thank you Taylor. C'mon lets get out of this school." I said as the three of us got up from the bench and we walked out of the change room. Once we walked out of the change room, we saw Chad standing there. He weakly smiled at me.

"Hey." That was all he managed to say. With no emotion I nodded my head.

"Hello." I coldly said. Chad bit his lip and he forced me into a hug. To my shock, I found myself hugging back.

"Gabriella, I'm so sorry. Sharpay had no right to do that to you." Chad told me as he hugged me like I was on of his best friends. I let a single tear stroll down my cheek as I nodded my head.

"Thank you." I said just above a whisper. Chad slowly began to let go of me and he turned to Taylor and he snaked an arm around her waist.

"Do you need me for anything, babe?" Chad asked, staring into her eyes. Taylor bit her lip to think and then she nodded.

"Do you mind giving us a lift to my house?" Taylor asked. Chad nodded his head and he smiled weakly at her and then at Kelsi and I.

"Yeah sure. C'mon lets get going before everyone starts coming out." Chad said as well all began to walk out of the school and to his car. I sat in the back with Kelsi and Taylor took the front seat with Chad. It wasn't long until Chad began to drive away and no one said anything. I guess no one knew what to say. I bit my lip and asked Chad the only thing that was on my mind.

"Chad how was Troy after…Sharpay's little performance?" I asked, afraid to know the answer. Chad sighed and he looked back at me.

"He didn't look too good. He didn't say anything to anyone after you left the theatre. He's kind of taking the situation slowly. He's thinking it all through." Chad told me honestly. I raised my eyebrows and looked at him skeptically.

"What do you mean he's thinking it all through?" I asked curiously. Chad sighed again and he flat out told me.

"He's thinking of whether he wants to still talk to you or not. He does want to talk to you about everything and hear your part of the story, but he also didn't like that you didn't tell him who you were." Chad stated. Kelsi looked at him, looking just as confused as I was.

"Did Troy not see what just happened?! People found out and Gabriella got hurt in the end!" Kelsi exclaimed in my defense. Chad shook his lips and tightened his lips.

"I know, but Troy is the kind of guy that doesn't like being played. And I suggest that maybe you talk to him so he doesn't start believing that everything Sharpay said about you using him is true." Chad demanded more than he suggested. I sighed, not knowing what I should do. How would I be able to face him? How would I be able to go to school ever again?

"Let's not worry about that just yet. First, lets just get Gabriella back to my place and then we'll think of what to do there." Taylor insisted, knowing that the conversation was bothering me and making me relive the most embarrassing moment of my life. Chad just smiled at his girlfriend and nodded his head as he began to drive to Taylor's house ever so coolly. I didn't bother to start another conversation; I just wanted to think things through myself. I had to think of what was going to happen if I took Chad's advice and talked to Troy.

_**At Taylor and Shawna's house…**_

I sat in Taylor's room on her bed as I indulged in some mint chocolate ice cream. Taylor had let me wear her soft and warm pink pajama pants and she gave me a white tank top to where. Kelsi had offered to sneak into my house and get me some clothes and some other stuff to stay the night but I told her I would be fine and then she just went home. Taylor and I were home alone; Shawna was still at work. So until Shawna got home, Taylor and I got into some pajamas and had an official 'breakup therapy'. I knew that I wasn't and never would go out with Troy, but the situation did break my heart. I did need some comforting. For our breakup therapy, we indulged on tubs of mint chocolate ice cream, did each other's toe nails and watched 'The Notebook'. I cried from the very beginning of the movie until the very end of the movie. I cried because of the end, but also because I still couldn't get my mind off of Troy.

It was wrong for me to be thinking about him so much. But I couldn't help it. I never knew how much it could hurt to just see Troy's reaction. It hurt like a punch in the face. I just wanted someone to pinch me and then I would wake up and find out that this whole ordeal was just a terrible nightmare. I prayed and hoped that it would happen. But when I pinched myself, I didn't wake up; I just felt a sharp pain in my arm. I knew then that I just had to deal with it; I had to face the cruel reality of what was happening to me and Troy.

"Is it just me, or is Ryan Gosling the most attractive person alive? Next to Chad, of course." Taylor asked, trying her hardest to lighten the mood. I forced a smile and I nodded my head.

"Yeah he is very good-looking. But I think Chad will feel threatened." I said, putting another spoonful of ice cream in my mouth. Taylor nodded her head and she watched me lick all the ice cream off my spoon.

"You're worried aren't you?" Taylor asked. I nodded my head, scooping out more ice cream.

"I'm very worried. He can't be mad at me for that though. He should know that Sharpay is lying." I said, knowing how unfair the situation was. Taylor nodded her head, letting the mint ice cream melt in her mouth.

"I agree with Gabriella. But I'm sure Chad can get some sense into his head. And you know that Troy wouldn't go back to Sharpay. Troy will probably get it through his head that Sharpay lied about you using him." Taylor said, trying to make me feel better about the situation. I sighed again. I didn't know what to do. I felt so lost and unsure.

"I don't know. I'm not ever going to talk to him again so I'll never know." I said, licking my spoon clean. Taylor was about to object to my statement, when we suddenly heard Shawna come home. Shawna called for Taylor and Taylor called back, telling her that we were in her bedroom. We heard footsteps coming up the stairs and then saw her open the door. She smiled at us, and was shocked to see me there.

"Oh hi Gabriella, how are you honey? I didn't know that you were here?" Shawna asked, not thinking that there was anything wrong. I looked at Taylor, letting her know that I wanted her to tell Shawna what happened at school. It was that quick glance at Taylor, when Shawna noticed that there was something wrong.

"Gabriella, what's wrong?" Shawna asked, knowing that something was wrong. I nodded my head at Taylor and she turned to Shawna and she began to tell her what happened.

"Sharpay found out that Gabriella was Angelbabiie and she ruined Gabriella's performance and told the whole school that she was Angelbabiie and that Troy was Nomad." Taylor said, making it into a brief summary. Shawna let out a light gasp and she came to my side and put a hand on my shoulder.

"Gabriella, I am so sorry." Shawna told me sympathetically. I shook my head, trying to shrug it off as believably as I could.

"It's okay; I'm fine." I said, lying through my teeth.

"Are you sure honey?" Shawna asked.

"Yeah I'm fine I'm just really tired." I said, just realizing that it was already eleven o'clock at night. Shawna nodded her head and she got up to go.

"Okay, I'll leave you two to sleep. You both don't have to go to school tomorrow. Good night Taylor. Good night Gabriella." Shawna said, walking out of the room and closing the door. Taylor shifted and turned off the light, the darkness of her bedroom consuming us in.

Taylor fell asleep almost instantly, but I was awake for a few hours. All I could think about was the events that day. I just had to do something to make myself not feel so bad about the situation. Frustrated, I quietly got out of Taylor's bed and I pulled out her laptop from under her bed and I logged into my Princeton chat room account and I saw that Troy wasn't online. That was what I wanted. I decided to send him an email. I had to tell him even though I knew his server crashed. With tears making my vision blurry, I began to quietly type.

_"Dear Troy,_

_I guess you know who I am now, huh? Troy, I am so sorry. That wasn't the way I wanted you to find out. I knew that you were Nomad ever since that day in the theatre when you came into my rehearsal. I didn't tell you because I knew I was a loser with no social status and I wish I could say I didn't tell you because of who you are. I did it for myself. I didn't want to get hurt. And everything that Sharpay said, that wasn't true. And if you think that for a second that she was telling the truth, you're not the cool guy I thought you were. But you want to know something Troy? You were a jerk today too. You didn't bother to stand up for me or even comfort me; you just looked away, concerned for your reputation. Do you know how much that hurt? No, I don't think you do because no girl has ever turned you down. And I'm one girl you don't want to screw with. I'm saying goodbye Troy. I am sorry. I wish that I was that girl you envisioned in your mind. But I'm not. And for what it counts, I felt the same was as you did until today._

_Sincerely,_

_Gabriella."_

Pressing the send button, I turned off the laptop and I jumped back into bed with Taylor, trying my hardest to fall asleep. I could only think about that one dreadful moment when Troy looked away from me, but not long after, exhaustion took over me and I fell into a deep slumber. But little did I know…I had a big day ahead of me…

_**To be continued…**_

* * *

_**Oh you guys must hate me right now!! I just have five more chapters left and then this story is over! So keep reading and reviewing to find out the end!! Until then, enjoy the rest of the story!!**_

_**Acting-Singing-Bella**_


	16. Derby Apologizes

**Derby Apologizes**

**Author's note: ****Hey everyone! So…I'm guessing you're all pretty upset about what happened to Gabriella in the last chapter…I promise, with time…everything will turn out alright…or will it? Just keep on reading and reviewing my chapters and I promise that everything will turn out great for Troy and Gabriella!**

**Chapter Summary: ****Sneaking back into her house to get her stuff, Gabriella is caught by Derby…but she is shocked by what Derby has to say to Gabriella.**

* * *

The bright rays from the sun awoke me as I serenely slept in Taylor's bed. To my shock, I had a great sleep. I thought that I would never get to sleep. I thought that I would be up all night crying over Troy. But I fell asleep. I didn't have any dreams or nightmares about the day before which also gave me a nice rest. I didn't have to see them in my dream which was alright. As my eyes began to open, I saw Taylor sitting at her desk, typing on the computer. I stared at her computer screen and I saw she was making flyers for the party that night.

The party! Oh lord, that party just entered my mind. I had completely forgotten that I had to sing in front of the school…again. I had to deal with all their smart aleck comments while I was on the stage singing my heart out. I tried to devise a plan to get myself out of singing. Maybe I could say I had acid reflex or that my throat was bothering me. But then I realized that it was too obvious and I wouldn't get away with it. I then ruled out that it was best to just tell Taylor and Shawna why I didn't want to do it. They would understand my decision and they wouldn't let me do something that would get me hurt in the end.

"Good morning." I said just above a whisper, still trying to wake myself up. Taylor turned around from the computer and she smiled back at me.

"Good morning Gabriella…how are you feeling?" Taylor asked kindly. I shrugged my shoulders as I sat up in her bed.

"I'm okay…had a good sleep, still a little sleepy and very happy that we get to stay home from school today." I said, letting out a yawn. Taylor stared at me and she raised an eyebrow.

"I meant how you are feeling since the incident yesterday." Taylor informed me smartly. I winced a little. I was hoping she wouldn't ask me how I felt about that. I felt crummy. That's how I felt about the situation. But I didn't want that to be the only thing on Taylor's mind; she didn't deserve to worry about it.

"Oh that lovely incident…it's still bothering me, but I'll live." I said, knowing that I was lying. Taylor just stared at me and she nodded her head seriously.

"Okay, as long as you're okay." Taylor simply said, turning back to the computer and began to vigorously type again. I nodded my head and smiled weakly as I got up from her bed and I walked over to her.

"Doing some last minute details to the flyers I see." I said as I watched her typing up the last of her flyer. She nodded her head with a smile.

"Yeah, until the party tonight, I'm just going to be checking over every little detail and making sure that everything is perfect. I can't afford to screw up this party when I've been working hard on it." Taylor said as she began to print out her flyers. I bit my lip and began to nervously bite my nails. How was I going to tell her that I couldn't sing at the party?

"Taylor…I need to talk to you about something." I nervously began to say. Taylor turned her whole body towards me, beginning to look concerned. I sighed and I looked into her chocolate eyes. I had to tell her quickly; like ripping a band aid off.

"I'm not going to do the show." I said quickly. Almost instantly, Taylor's eyes began to widen with shock. Here it comes…

"Gabriella Gia Marie Montez! What are you thinking!?" Taylor almost shouted with shock. I bit my lip. Why was it so predictable of Taylor to holler in a panic?

"Taylor, I'm sorry can't do it. I'm hurt and I'm angry. I can't sing for these people! Not after what they all did to me. Don't tell me that you expected me to still be willing to sing in front of all these people who made fun of me." I said to Taylor, hoping that I would have won her over. Taylor just stared at me and nodded her head.

"Yeah actually. I actually thought that you would still be willing to do it." Taylor said plainly. My eyes widened and I looked at her with shock. Was this all a joke?

"Are you kidding me?" I asked, thinking she was being sarcastic. But I saw her shake her head with solemn eyes. And when I saw those eyes, I knew that they were serious.

"No I'm not. I thought you were strong Gabriella. I thought that you were strong enough to face these people. But maybe I was wrong. Maybe you aren't the best friend I thought you were." Taylor said, really making me think.

I thought about what Taylor had just said. It didn't occur to me that I was always strong. I never broke down when I heard the jocks and the preps making fun of who I was, even though they didn't know who I was. Until the talent show incident, I was strong. I was able to face them. If I could do that all before, why couldn't I do it now? I looked back at Taylor, a gallant stare in my eyes.

"You're wrong. I still am that best friend. I am strong. No one can tell me I'm not and I'm going to prove it. I don't care what those good for nothing classmates of mine say; I am going to do this with no fear. I'm going to do this without Sharpay's voice in my head telling me that I can't. I'll prove them all wrong in the end." I powerfully said, sounding as dominant as ever. Taylor smiled proudly at me. I had a feeling that she was saying that to me just so she could get me wound up.

"Now that's the Gabriella I know. C'mon let's get dressed and head to the club; maybe we can get a free spa treatment if we beg Shawna." Taylor said as she got up from her chair. I was about to walk with her, but then I stopped and realized something; my clothes and my dress for the talent show…they were at my house still.

"Taylor, my dress and clothes are still at home." I said, not knowing what to do. Taylor turned to me and exchanged that same stare, not knowing what to do.

"Darn that's right. Well no one is going to be home right? I mean, Ryan and Sharpay are at school and Derby is bound to be out getting more botox right? So you can just go home and get them." Taylor said. I nodded my head, hoping that Taylor's statistics were correct.

"Yeah I guess so. But my front door is locked and I don't have my house key." I said, knowing Taylor was going to kill me; she knew I had a bad habit of forgetting my house key.

"Gabriella, what is wrong with you?! Why do you keep on forgetting your key?! One day you're going to get locked out of the house when there is a storm and you will regret it in the end!" Taylor began to lecture me, as if she were my mother. I sighed and then a sudden thought occurred to me.

"It doesn't matter. I left the door to my balcony unlocked so I'll just climb up the tree and I'll go in my room. Does that sound like a good plan?" I asked. Taylor raised both her eyebrows.

"Honey, that is crazy. Even for you." Taylor commented. I just shrugged my shoulders.

"Well it's either that or I do the talent show in my birthday suit." I suggested jokingly. Taylor smirked devilishly.

"Well I think that's a great idea; the guys will like that." Taylor said with an over exaggerated wink. I rolled my eyes with a smile and I motioned to the door.

"Come on let's get going before I call Chad up and tell him that you were with another man after Chad dropped us off here." I threatened jokingly as we walked out of her house and walked to my house…while I was still wearing Taylor's pajamas!

_**At Gabriella's house…**_

I took deep breath as I pulled myself up the tree. The tree that stood right outside my balcony window was actually quite hard to start climbing up on. The trunk was wide and you had to lift up all your body weight to actually get to the branches above. After struggling to pull myself up to the branches, I began to climb up more smoothly and I steadily moved along the branch and landed on the balcony. With a sigh, I opened up my balcony door and I swiftly walked into my room. I walked to my closet and I pulled out the beautiful white dress that was on a hanger and I gently placed it on my bed. I then walked over to my dresser and I pulled out a pair of blue jeans and a red tank top. I was just about to turn and climb out, when I heard my door swing open. I froze in my steps. Who was home?

"Gabriella?" A familiar voice asked. My eyes widened. It was Derby; she was home all along. I slowly began to turn around and I saw her standing in the front of my door.

She was wearing her light purple nightgown with matching slippers and housecoat. Her hair was left natural; she didn't put any hair products in it or anything and to my shock, she looked her age. She didn't have any botox injections. But why was Derby home? She was never home. She was always out shopping, having a day at the club's new spa or getting more cosmetic surgery. I didn't understand why she was home still. And why did she still look so worried?

"Derby…what are you doing home?" I asked casually. Derby bit her lip as she walked into my bedroom and closed the door from behind her.

"I just…didn't feel like leaving home today." Derby said; her eyes empty.

"I see…well, I better leave now, so it was nice…" I began to say as I walk out towards the balcony when I was suddenly interrupted by Derby gently grabbed my wrist and quickly talking.

"Gabriella, I need to talk to you." Derby said quickly. I stared back into her eyes and I just weakly nodded my head. I thought that maybe it would be best if I just did what Derby told me and did it without a fight. Derby took my nodding gesture and she moved us both to my bed and we sat down. She sighed and looked into my eyes and I knew that this was going to be a deep conversation.

"Ryan came over this morning…and he told me everything that happened yesterday with Sharpay and the talent show." Derby solemnly said.

My heart stopped pounding with a jolt. Derby knew all about the situation now? Then that meant she knew that I was 'cyber dating' Troy while he was dating Sharpay. She knew that I had hurt her precious daughter. I knew what she was going to say; she was going to say that Sharpay had a right to humiliate me like that. I just knew it. She was going to punish me for breaking up Sharpay and Troy.

"Derby, I know what you're going to say. I had no idea that Troy was Nomad. I didn't know until after. Please don't believe Sharpay this time. I'm the one who got hurt here! Not Sharpay! Please believe me Derby!" I begged Derby, trying my hardest not to break down in front of her. Derby didn't say anything in return; she just stared into my eyes and let a sad smile grow across her face.

"I know. You were always the victim. And I can't help but think that I am the main reason why." Derby said, not taking her eyes off of me. I blinked in utter surprise. Was Derby blaming herself?

"What are you trying to say?" I asked. Derby sighed heavily and stared into my dark brown eyes.

"I think you know very well what I'm talking about. I know that I hurt you. I don't know why I was so cruel to you. I want to tell myself that I was teaching you how to be strong…but I know deep in my heart that it's not the reason." Derby said, getting lost in her thoughts.

"What's the reason then?" I asked, not knowing where she was going with this. Derby bit her lip and she closed her eyes. She, herself, didn't know how she was going to say this to me.

"You reminded me too much of your father. We were married for only a short amount of time, but I loved him. It almost killed me when I found him dead that morning. I remember thinking to myself…why? Why do all these unfortunate events keep happening to me? I had endured enough emotional turmoil. I divorced the man I thought I was in love with, my new husband just suddenly died…and I knew right then that I didn't want to lose anybody else to get close to me; including you. You are the spitting image of him. You reminded me too much of him. I knew that you still weren't close to me at the time, so I thought it was best if I made it that way so I didn't have to lose someone else." Derby explained, tears welling up in her eyes.

"Derby, you need to understand something. You hurt me all these years. Pushing me away at such a young age hurt me more than a punch in the face. And it didn't help that Sharpay always hurt me too." I told Derby, tears of my own developing. Derby nodded her head and rested a hand on my shoulder.

"I know. That's why I want to talk to you. Gabriella…I'm sorry. I'm sorry I was so cruel and unjust. If I could turn back time and change my ways…I would do it in a heartbeat. You just have to realize that I am truly sorry and I didn't mean to hurt you like this." Derby apologized, tears streaking her cheeks.

Derby apologized. She actually apologized. Was I dreaming or was this actually real? She apologized to me; I couldn't get over it! She actually had a sympathetic bone in her body. Who knew that was humanly possible?! I bit my lip, not knowing what to say in return. I had always promised myself that I would never forgive Derby. I would never forgive her for all the pain she put me through. But I felt like I was having a real…stepmother and daughter connection. I felt the only connection that I felt with my dad. There was something in my heart that was telling me to forgive her. I smiled weakly and I took hold of her smooth hand. I smiled through my tears of forgiveness.

"I forgive you." I said effectively.

Derby smiled vividly and she did something I never thought she would do to me; she hugged me. To my shock, I was hugging her back with a smile on my face. I held her close and I didn't want to let go. Derby did the very same thing and she began to rub her hands up and down my back, gently soothing me. Hugging her the way I was, I felt the kind of love from my family that I hadn't felt in years. I prayed to God that I wasn't dreaming and I wouldn't wake up to find out that Derby still hated me with a passion. Slowly, we let go of each other, smiles painted on our faces.

"I guess I'm back in the family." I said with a smile. Derby nodded her head as she moved a stray hair behind my ear.

"You never left." Derby told me smiling. I smiled and then I remembered how Derby was that day at the club.

"Derby...that day at the club…you looked so…worried about something. What was bothering you? You don't have to tell me if you don't want to." I said to Derby, concerned about her. Derby sighed loudly and looked into my eyes.

"My ex husband, Vance wants Ryan to live with him and then once he gets the money, he will send him off to California to become a star when the time is right." Derby sadly explained to me. It was clear that she loved Ryan. She was hurt to watch him go and move out. And after what she just told me about not wanting to lose more people that were close to her, it was pretty obvious that this was going to hurt her even more. I licked my lip and I put a hand on her shoulder.

"Derby…I know that you don't want to lose another person, but here are times in our life when we have to learn how to let go of people. It's not like Ryan is just going to abandon you. He will always call, visit and most importantly, he will still love you. Ryan is the kind of person who wouldn't abandon anyone." I told Derby, truth spilling out of my voice. For what seemed like hours, Derby didn't say anything; she only stared at me in wonderment. Finally, Derby cracked a smile.

"You're very smart Gabriella. You will do great things in life." Derby told me, truthfully. I smiled sadly. Too bad Sharpay and Troy didn't think so…

"I wish other people would think that." I said sadly.

"You're worried about this thing with Troy?" Derby asked, like she was one of my best friends. I nodded my head.

"I'm so worried. I'm going to be harassed tonight by everyone." I said, unwilling to face that concept. Derby placed a hand on my back and she looked into my eyes.

"Don't worry about Troy and all of them. If he meant all those things that he said to you, I'm sure that he will still accept you for who you are." Derby said, trying her hardest to convince me that everything would turn out okay.

"Derby, you didn't see his face. He looked so…ashamed and humiliated. He would never accept me." I sadly said, learning that I had to face him as well. Derby was silent for a moment and then she pulled me in close to her. She rested her cheek on the top of my head.

"I don't know what to tell you Gabriella. This is something that you need to figure out on your own. But what I will tell you, is that if you really like Troy…you feel like you can't survive without his touch…you have to break free from everything and just soar for what you love. If he doesn't accept everything that you did to show him how you feel…maybe he wasn't worth going for in the first place. But what is worth though, is knowing you had the strength to achieve it." Derby told me, her words touching me greatly. I managed a smile. For only talking with her for ten minutes, I was proud to say that I was glad to have her as a step mom.

"Thanks so much Derby. Listen, I really enjoyed this talk we had and that we understand each other now, but I better get going; Taylor is waiting for me outside and is probably wondering where I am." I said as I began to get up from the bed. Derby got up as well and followed me out to the balcony.

"You're not going to climb down there are you? And where are you two going?" Derby questioned. I turned to her and I shrugged my shoulders.

"Well…I always climb down from here…and Taylor and I were going to take the bus to get to the club." I informed Derby. Derby laughed jokingly and she shook her head.

"There is no need for you to climb down there because you shall go out the front door like everybody else. And you and Taylor will not be taking those smelly and germy buses because I shall drive you both. And don't try and wiggle your way out of it because there is nothing else I would rather do than to drive you and Taylor." Derby insisted with a motherly smile on her face. I smiled at Derby. She really was changing. I loved that she was more caring now.

"Thanks Derby." I said as I walked back into my room and started to head down the stairs. I knew that maybe Troy was going to tell me he wouldn't be caught dead dating me, Sharpay was going to try and ruin my life even more than before, but at least I knew that Derby was going to care for me.

_**To be continued…**_

* * *

_**Okay so I won't be updating until after March Break because I am all over the place during the break, I expect to get some reviews on this chapter. Also, before you all review, I have another vote for you guys. I can't say what this is for, but I just need you guys to vote which celebrity will also appear after Avril Lavigne makes her appearance. Here are the choices:**_

_**A) Hayden Panettiere**_

_**B) Jessica Alba**_

_**C) Michelle Trachtenberg**_

_**Okay those are the choices…please read and review and vote! Have a great March break you guys!!**_

_**Acting-Singing-Bella**_


	17. Confrontation

**Confrontation**

**Author's note: ****hey guys! Okay so here is the newest chapter before March Break before I go practically all over the place…but lets be honest here; you all don't care about what I am going to do over the March break…you guys just want to read the story! He-he well I will stop talking and I shall let you read it. And it seems that I am getting mixed reviews telling me which celebrity to use for the future chapters…so to make you all happy, I will use all three!**

**Chapter Summary: ****While at the club, Gabriella knows that she has to confront Troy and break free and soar for what she believes in, but will her confrontation with Troy be more emotional than she thought it would be? Guest starring Avril Lavigne.**

* * *

Slipping into my white jeweled flats, I declared myself ready. I wore the beautiful white cocktail dress that Shawna made for me out of the goodness of her heart. My raven hair hung below my shoulders in loose waves. Shawna had helped me out with my makeup and made me look very mature in my makeup. I turned to the mirror and I saw my reflection. Dang…I looked pretty hot. I thought that I looked pretty good. I knew others weren't going to agree with me, but I at least thought I looked fine. I looked at the clock on the wall and saw that it was quarter to seven at night.

The game was probably over by then. And I knew how predictable that game was going to be; it was probably the last second of the game and Troy got the basketball and scored and then Wildcats win and Troy Bolton is the star. I rolled my eyes at a sudden burst of anger. Troy Bolton. It seemed like whoever said that name in my presence made me want to smash a wall. I was livid. I still couldn't bear the emotional pain that he made me go through. He should know how much it hurt; he played me. He made me think that he was at least an acquaintance of mine but then in front of the whole school, he acted like I was vermin to him. It was time he learned a lesson.

"Gabriella! Are you dressed yet?" I heard Taylor ask me from outside the change room.

"Yeah I am…why?" I asked through the door.

"Come out here…someone wants to meet you." Taylor informed me. I raised my eyebrows as I headed towards the door. Who wanted to meet me? And the bigger question; why? I opened the door, about to ask Taylor who wanted to meet me, when I stopped and gasped loudly.

Right before my eyes was Avril Lavigne! She wore black skinny jeans, a white and black striped t-shirt and black converse chucks. Her blonde hair was straightened and dangled below her shoulders. My eyes widened. What was Avril Lavigne doing right in front of me? Was I going delusional? I blinked my eyes twice to make sure that she was really there. And she was; I wasn't going crazy. Struggling to get my words out, I smiled at her like an obsessed fan.

"Hi!" I squealed loudly. Avril smiled as she shook my hand.

"Hey Gabriella I'm Avril. Taylor told me all about you." Avril said, shaking my hand. As I shook her hand, I raised my eyebrows.

"What do you mean Taylor told you about me?" I asked in confusion. Avril smiled as she put a hand on my shoulder.

"Well Taylor arranged for me to sing at this party tonight and she told me that you were also singing and I thought that was pretty cool so I thought I'd come and meet you." Avril explained to me. I smiled happily. Within one a week span, I got to meet Hilary Duff and Avril Lavigne…does that sound crazy to anyone else or is it just me?!

"Aw thanks Avril! I'm a huge fan of yours and I can't wait to see you perform tonight!" I told her with an encouraging smile. Avril chuckled and she looked me in the eye. There was something by the way she looked at me that made me have a feeling she was up to something.

"Yeah well, I want to hear you sing more. I like hearing other people sing more than myself. I think its pretty rock and roll when I get to hear my fans singing." Avril told me, hinting that she wanted to hear me sing right away. I stifled out a laugh and I placed a hand on her shoulder as well.

"Oh you'll hear me tonight at the party; hopefully, you'll be impressed." I said, hoping she would get the hint that I didn't want to sing right away. Avril stared at me and raised an eyebrow.

"You can't even just give me a sample?" Avril asked with a mischievous pout. I giggled and I shook my head.

"Now what fun would that be if I ruined this whole surprise?" I asked with a wink. Avril bit her lip and nodded her head.

"Okay I guess I'll have to be patient…listen I got to fly; I better go check up on the band and make sure they're doing everything right. So I'll see you later and I hope to hear you sing." Avril said with a smile. I nodded my head and I smiled in return. Avril seemed to be a very genuine and kind person.

"I promise, you'll hear me sing and we will definitely hang out later." I said smiling in return as she hugged me and then left to go with her band. I smiled in admiration as I watched her walk away. If the night ended up bad, I knew that the highlight was getting to meet Avril Lavigne.

"That was weird…but pretty cool." I said to myself as I began to walk to the dinner hall of the club and I saw all the employees hard at work. I tried to find Taylor and I saw her and Shawna talking by the doors. I walked over to them and when I made it over to them, they both turned and smiled at me.

"Gabriella, look at you! You look beautiful!" Taylor complimented with a genuine smile. Shawna nodded her head and she took hold of one of my loose curls.

"I think I did a great job on doing your hair and makeup…wouldn't you agree?" Shawna asked jokingly. I raised both my eyebrows and shook my head.

"I've seen better." I said jokingly. Shawna, knowing right away that I was joking, pretended to be insulted.

"Gabriella Gia Marie Montez! I am truly insulted! I don't think I can ever talk to you again!" Shawna said in an overdramatic voice. I laughed and I put a hand on her shoulder.

"I am kidding Shawna; you did a fabulous job on my hair and makeup." I told her with a true smile. Taylor smiled back and she wrapped an arm around me.

"So, I see that you've met Avril." Taylor said, grinning. I nodded my head, seeing Avril in the background setting up her microphone with her band.

"Yeah, she's really cool. Question though, how did you get her to come here? And I'm pretty sure that she was expensive." I said, knowing how much money it would be to have a celebrity make a guest appearance was.

"Oh it was nothing. We were planning on having a celebrity guest come for a while now so we were raising money up for it. It's not a big deal." Taylor told me. I nodded my head with a soft smile.

"Oh that's cool…so…the game must almost be over." I said, hinting that I was nervous about seeing Troy and his friends. Shawna sighed and put a hand on my shoulder and made me look at her.

"Gabriella, you shouldn't be worrying about that so much. If Troy or any of his friends think that they can make fun of you and get away with it, they will have to go through me first." Shawna told me like she was my own big sister. Taylor nodded and looked me in the eye.

"Plus, I can get Chad to talk some sense into Troy. I know that Chad can make him say or think anything if he really tries. And Chad knows not to let me down." Taylor offered kindly with a smile. I smiled forlornly and I shook my head.

"No. I don't want Chad to say anything to Troy. I'm the one who will be doing the talking here. I have to do this on my own." I told Taylor and Shawna, knowing how long I was practicing this speech of mine. Neither of them said anything; they both just smiled proudly and gave me a hug and went back to their work.

I then walked around and I sat down at one of the tables and I thought things through. Should I really confront Troy the way I wanted to? Was he just going to laugh in my face? Or was he actually going to think my words through? No matter what he was going to do, I knew I was going to be strong. I knew I wouldn't go crying in the bathroom like I did the day before. I was going to show Troy just how strong I actually was. I was going to teach him not to mess with a Montez girl. I continued to think about when I would confront Troy, when my thoughts were interrupted by three people calling my name.

"GABRIELLA!!" The voices said in unanimity. I looked up quickly and was shocked at who I saw. It was Amber, Penny and Donna. They all ran to the table I was sitting at and they sat down with me. I looked at them all, confused.

"Hey, what are you guys doing here?" I asked, fearing that they too would turn against me since my embarrassing fiasco the day before. Donna looked into my eyes and she smiled kindly, like she was one of my closest friends.

"We were worried about you. We left the game early to see if you were okay." Donna told me genuinely. I blinked in surprise. They were worried about me?

"What?" I asked, dumbfounded. Amber nodded in agreement and she put a hand on my shoulder.

"We like you Gabriella. You didn't do anything to deserve to be picked on. You didn't deserve the degradation that Sharpay did yesterday. We came here to let you know that we are your friends; we never would hurt you. We had nothing to do with that prank that Sharpay pulled." Amber told me, honesty coming out of her voice. Penny nodded her head too.

"Yeah like Sharpay is an idiot. She should stop acting so cool because if truth be told, no one wants her to be their friend anymore. She does not have the quality of being a good friend." Penny told me. I smiled at their genuineness. Maybe cheerleaders could be my friends after all.

"Thanks so much, guys. You don't know how much this means to me. Has Sharpay been saying anything else about me? Has Troy said anything?" I asked, wanting to know as soon as possible.

"Well Troy hasn't said anything about the talent show and he looked like he was really thinking things through all day today. He even looked like he was thinking about you during the game today. And Sharpay won't stop talking about it. She keeps saying that you were using Troy and that once you gained the popularity that you wanted, you were going to break his heart. We of course, told people that it wasn't true but that didn't stop Sharpay from still saying it. I don't think she will stop though." Donna explained to me. I nodded my head solemnly. Maybe I would have a bit of a struggle getting through tonight, but I had to try no matter what happened.

"Oh…thanks for telling me. I know to avoid her now." I said, trying to prove I was strong. Amber nodded her head in agreement.

"Good…because if you cross paths with her again, you don't want to see what she might do." Amber informed me.

"What is she going to do?" I asked, fearing that she had an evil plan devised to embarrass me again.

"She might humiliate you again. She didn't say that she was, but you know her; she will try and do it." Penny simply told me. I nodded my head and bit my lip. If Sharpay was going to do anything to embarrass me, I already had a plan.

"Don't worry about me; I have a plan." I informed them with a strong smile. They all looked at me with wide and curious eyes.

"What plan?" They all asked at the same time. I smiled and shook my head.

"Oh you guys will know when it happens." I told them with a smirk. They all smiled at me and nodded.

"You're really cool Gabriella. I wish everyone could see that. Listen we got to go; we promised Taylor that we would help her carrying out the swan ice sculpture. So we'll talk to you later. Call us if you need anything. And if anyone is giving you a hard time…we'll kick their butts!" Penny said as the three of them began to get up from their seats. I smiled at them.

"Okay I'll talk to you guys later. And thank you so much for being so nice to me." I said as they all hugged me and then left to go help Taylor.

Before I could even turn around, I saw the doors booming with people from my school. The game must have finished. I saw all the basketball players chanting 'Troy' as loud as they could. I then saw Troy walk in, holding the trophy and a big smug grin on my face. My prediction was correct; he won the final point. Watching him from a distance, he looked so proud and that he loved everyone giving him that special attention. He must have been so used to it. Once I thought about it, no one was ever able to not compliment Troy Bolton. He had the looks, the grades and of course, the basketball skills. He probably always expected someone to compliment him. But I knew that if he agreed to go out with me, that was going to change and he wouldn't want to give up the compliments.

"Troy, you're the man!" Chad exclaimed, putting a hand on his best friend's shoulder. Troy grinned cockily and put his hand on Chad's shoulder.

"No, you're the man!" Troy said in return, him and all his friends laughing like idiotic baboons. It wasn't long until the rest of the school followed inside. I sighed heavily to myself. It looked like I had to face Troy and the rest of the school tonight.

_**An hour later…**_

As everyone ate their meals, I was able to avoid everyone. I just ate with Taylor, Shawna and Kelsi. Kelsi told me that Ryan was going to be an hour and a half late because he had a brief meeting with his agent, but he was going to be there before I would sing. I didn't know if I should've believed Kelsi, but I had to have faith that Ryan would make it and cheer me on. I also needed Ryan there to lean on. I knew that he would make me feel better about the whole Troy situation and he was going to make me smile; something I hadn't done in two days.

I ate the last of my fries and I pushed my plate away from me. I couldn't eat anything else. I looked around and I saw that everyone else was pretty much finished eating dinner and that they were all beginning to go to the dance floor and began to form their cliques. It wasn't long until Taylor, Kelsi and I got up from our seats and we just stood on the dance floor. Everyone's attention was then drawn to the stage where Avril was on stage, smiling into the microphone.

"What's up East High?!" Avril asked enthusiastically into the microphone. Avril was then greeted by everyone screaming like crazy obsessed fans. Avril smiled and spoke into the microphone again.

"That's awesome! I will be singing my number one hit girlfriend just so you can all party like rock stars!" Avril said into the microphone as the music began to play and she began to sing girlfriend.

Almost immediately, everyone began to dance like crazy. I was actually enjoying myself as I danced with Taylor and Kelsi. But it also wasn't long until I heard people starting to make fun of me. I could hear them all saying that they couldn't believe that I was using Troy and that I didn't deserve to even be at this party. I did my best to ignore their cruel comments and kept dancing to all of Avril's songs. I couldn't let them all just ruin my night.

Song after song, I danced and tried to look as carefree as possible. I didn't know if people believe it, but I couldn't let everyone think that they got to me. But even I wasn't so sure if I was okay. I knew I wasn't. My eyes wandered and I saw Troy and his friends just standing around and I saw his friends all pointing at me and laughing. Troy didn't do anything; he just rolled his eyes and avoided looking at me. That was it; I had enough.

"Okay everybody, I have one more song to sing and then I got to get out of here and be with my hubby. My song, 'I'm with you' is a slow song, so get that special somebody and start to dance." Avril said, as the slow music began to play.

Seconds after, I saw everyone grab someone and begin to slow dance. I looked around and I saw Troy and his friends that didn't get a person to dance with just hanging out at the back. My heart began to vigorously pound. It was now or never. I had to talk to him. I had to deliver out my speech. Slowly but surely, I began to walk over to him, my eyes eyeing him coldly. When I was no more than a few feet away, his friends noticed and began to laugh and make comments at me. I ignored them and just focused in on Troy.

"Oh Gabriella! Do you want to dance with your precious Nomad?!" One of Troy's stupid friends asked me jokingly. I looked at his friend and gave him the angriest stare.

"Shut up you heartless swine!" I angrily told him. They all began to go 'oh' really loudly, but then Troy raised a hand to them, telling them to stop and then he turned to me. I couldn't see what emotion he was feeling, but he stared at me deeply.

"Gabriella, look can we talk outside?" Troy asked.

"Why? You embarrassed to be seen with me? Oh wait, don't answer that because I already know the answer!" I angrily shouted. I knew that his friends were silently and watching us, but I didn't care. If Troy thought that it was okay that I was humiliated in front of the whole school, then it was okay for him to be embarrassed in front of his friends.

"Gabriella, keep your voice down." Troy said, knowing that his friends were listening.

"NO! I have stuff I want to say to you and I intend on saying it!" I angrily told Troy, my voice rising. I had to tell him this; no matter what it took.

"_I'm standing on a bridge  
I'm waiting in the dark  
I thought that you'd be here by now  
There's nothing but the rain  
No footsteps on the ground  
I'm listening but there's no sound"_

"Do you know how much I am hurting right now? Do you know how much I was crying yesterday? If you think even for a second that I was okay you are a bigger idiot than I thought you were!" I said, my voice reflecting its own hurt in it. Troy shook his head and he looked into my eyes.

"I know that you are hurt. I know that it was embarrassing." Troy began to say. I crossed my arms across my chest and I stared at him angrily.

"Well if you knew, then why didn't you stand up for me then huh?! Why did you look at me like that was my fault?! Are you that concerned for your reputation that you had to let people get hurt?" I asked, trying to get him to feel bad. Troy shook his head again and put a hand on my shoulder, which I threw off of me.

"Gabriella, please it's not like that."

"Oh yes it is Troy! But you want to know what I find interesting? When I gave you a tour around here, you said that you would choose Angelbabiie over your reputation any day. And even though I knew that you would never like me that way, I was hoping that you do that for me as a friend. But I was wrong. You are just what I thought you would be; a narcissistic jerk." I told him effectively, feeling myself reliving the pain I endured.

"Gabriella, stop making me look like the bad guy! You didn't tell me who you were before and you used me for popularity." Troy argued in his defense. I became so angry, I could've slapped him.

"Are you kidding me?! I didn't want to you ever find out who I was because look what happened! I got hurt in the end! I ended up suffering the most. And why would you believe Sharpay?! She lies all the time. Heck, she got mad at you because you ate a double bacon cheeseburger! Do you think that she was telling the truth?! She was lying just so people would go against me! Do you think that I would waste my time by using you?!" I angrily asked, beginning to feel my eyes soften with tears.

_"Isn't anyone tryin to find me?  
Won't somebody come take me home  
It's a damn cold night  
Trying to figure out this life  
Wont you take me by the hand  
Take me somewhere new  
I don't know who you are  
But I... I'm with you  
I'm with you_

_I'm looking for a place  
searching for a face  
Is anybody here I know  
´Cause nothing's going right  
and everything's a mess  
And no one likes to be alone"_

"If I could rewind time and make us to never have met in that stupid chat room…I would. I would do anything so you wouldn't have to look at me the way you did yesterday. I would give up…that happiness that I felt when I talked to Nomad just so I wouldn't have to feel this way." I told him, my voice lowering and my eyes beginning to water.

"Gabriella, please, you're making this more difficult for me than it already is." Troy said, his eyes looking just as confused as mine. I looked at him, my face mixed in with anger and shock.

"I can't believe you had the nerve to say that to me! What's so difficult for you huh? Everyone treats you like your God, you get a spec of dirt on you and everyone fights to clean it off you and you have never had anyone there to bring you down. What makes your life such a tragedy?!" I angrily challenged him. Troy bit his lip and he looked at me sternly.

"Gabriella, you know that is not true! I have had people bring me down! You don't know what it's like living with your father, the one man who should be supporting you, telling you that your dreams are nonsense!" Troy said, his voice rising as he spoke. I rolled my eyes and crossed my arms across my chest.

"Yeah and try adding the whole school to that. Try imagining going home and having people bring you down, going to work and people bringing you down and then going to school and the same thing happens! You have it easy compared to me Troy!"

_"Isn't anyone trying to find me?_

_Won't somebody come take me home_

_It's a damn cold night_

_Trying to figure out this life_

_Wont you take me by the hand_

_take me somewhere new_

_I don't know who you are_

_But I... I'm with you_

_I'm with you_

_Oh, why is everything so confusing  
Maybe I'm just out of my mind  
yeah yeah yeah"_

"Troy, I didn't come here to just make you think that my life is awful. Because its not. I learned today that I have to break free from everything and I have to soar and get what I believe in. But I can't keep dreaming for someone who is going to break my heart in the end. I know what it's like being afraid to show people who you really are, Troy. I live in that kind of fear everyday. I get scared when I let people know who I really am. And I know that you don't want people to know you're a closet poet who quotes Robert Frost, but you have to own up to it some time." I told him, my voice going soft on me. Troy stared into my brown eyes and he looked like he was truly sorry.

"Gabriella, I wish I could be who Nomad is. I know that this is disappointing for you, but I can't be him anymore. I am Troy Bolton. I'm Nomad…no more." Troy told me, his words almost killing me. I had fought for someone who wasn't even bothering to fight for me.

_"It's a damn cold night  
Trying to figure out this life  
Won't you take me by the hand  
take me somewhere new  
I don't know who you are  
But I... I'm with you  
I'm with you"_

"You really are a jerk Troy. I was so stupid to think that something could've actually happened. But I guess that's where I lost sense of reality; you have your guys and I have my friends. And somehow, that would've hurt your reputation more than it would hurt me." I said, my eyes beginning to go blurry with hot tears.

"What do you mean?" Troy asked. I went into my handbag and I pulled out the necklace with the silver ring that he gave me the night of the dance. There was no use in keeping it anymore.

"I'm saying that you're right. I can never see or speak to you again. I don't want this anymore; it's only going to remind me of what could've been." I said, throwing the necklace to the floor. Troy didn't pick it up; he just stared into my eyes and saw how badly he had hurt me.

"Gabriella, please I'm sorry. I didn't mean for you to feel this way." Troy said, trying to apologize. I shook my head, trying not look in his eyes as my tears began to roll down my cheeks.

"Save it Troy. I hope you're happy now. I have to go up there and sing for everybody with tears in my eyes. And it's all because of you." I tearfully said as I began to walk away. I was almost away from him, but then I turned back to him. I couldn't leave without telling him this.

"And for what it's worth…I thought I loved you." I tearfully told him, letting my tears freely fall from my eyes. Not being able to bear looking into those blue eyes anymore, I quickly ran away, ignoring his calls for me.

_"Take me by the hand  
Take me somewhere new  
I don't know who you are  
But I... I'm with you  
I'm with you_

_Take me by the hand  
Take me somewhere new  
I don't know who you are  
But I... I'm with you  
I'm with you  
I'm with you..."_

Once Avril finished singing her song, I ran out into the halls and I cried to myself. I promised myself that I wasn't going to cry when I confronted Troy but I just broke that promise. I began to wail loudly and I wanted to let myself drown in my tears. But I knew that wasn't humanly possible. Wiping away the remainder of my tears I thought about the confrontation I had with Troy. I didn't know how I felt. I didn't know if I felt good that I confronted him. I didn't know if I felt upset or angry. I had so many emotions running through me that I couldn't pin point which one I felt. My thoughts were interrupted by the restaurant door opening and someone running out. I looked and was shocked when I saw Ryan.

"Gabriella! Oh my god, are you okay?!" Ryan asked me, concern in his eyes. I shrugged my shoulders.

"I don't know…I guess you saw what happened." I asked, tears still forming in my eyes.

"I came just in time to see it. I came out here because it looked like you needed a hug and someone to be with." Ryan said, pulling me into a tight bear hug.

Sobbing, I hugged Ryan as tightly as I could. I just needed someone to hold me and let me know that I would be okay. I wanted someone to show me that they would be there for me, no matter what my social status was. Ryan gently rubbed my back with his hands and he gently hushed me like a child who cried falling off their bike. After many moments just standing there and crying into Ryan's chest, he slowly let go of me and he looked into my eyes.

"Do you think you'll be okay to sing in front of everybody?" Ryan asked, concerned for my wellbeing. I looked into his eyes and I smiled through the tears.

"I think I can." I said just above a whisper. Ryan smiled proudly and he hugged me again. In my mind, I began to silently wonder if I could do this.

_**To be continued…**_

* * *

_**Another chapter, another cliffhanger!! Please read and review and have an awesome march break! **_

_**Acting-Singing-Bella**_


	18. Learn to Love Life

**Learn to Love Life**

**Author's note: ****Hey everyone! How was everyone's March Break? Well mine was awesome…went to Niagara Falls and tomorrow I'm going to my friend's party and then to my friend's cottage and then I have to start doing rehearsals for my show…but I still managed to work on this chapter! And I'd also like to credit ****Pure Vowels****for helping me out with this chapter and giving me ideas for it…Thanks a ton! Also, if any of you guys are Titanic fans, I just wrote a Titanic story called 'Pieces of Me'…if you are interested read and review it! Also, the song that Gabriella sings in this chapter...I wrote it! I own the song. **

**Chapter Summary: ****Ignoring Sharpay and her cruel classmates, Gabriella gives a life teaching speech before singing her song. But what happens when Sharpay tries to ruin it again and who ends up surprising Gabriella in the end?**

* * *

I stood backstage, watching Avril and her band begin to get ready to go. Once they left, I would have to go up there and sing my heart out. I was an emotional wreck and I knew that I couldn't handle it if I heard someone shout something to me. It had already taken me about ten minutes just to recover from sobbing violently in Ryan's arms. I was becoming really sensitive to the situation. I didn't have it in me to go back out where everyone was dancing and having a good time; I just stayed backstage with Ryan and Kelsi, waiting impatiently to go up and sing. I didn't say much to them and they did the very same thing. I think we all just had a lot to think about.

I ran a hand through my hair and I sighed loudly. I was so stressed out and my Troy situation didn't help me either. I still couldn't believe he chose his reputation over me. I knew he was popular and no one would accept the idea of us even being together, I would have thought he would've said that we could just be acquaintances or something like that. I could've been able to deal with that. But the fact that he didn't even want to be there hurt even more. I must have sounded like an idiot when I told him that I thought I loved him. Why oh why was I so stupid to tell him that? When I ran out crying, he and his friends must have made a funny story about me and came up with some scheme to embarrass me again while I was singing. I knew that Troy was going to make fun of me until graduation. It was that moment I realized we both were going to Princeton. Great…I still had to deal with him for another four years. I didn't think I would ever live this down.

"Gabriella, don't worry. Troy isn't going to do anything to you while you're up there. You're going to be great." Ryan told me, as if he was reading my mind. I bit my lip nervously, almost forgetting how to talk because I was silent for so long.

"You don't know that Ryan." I simply said. Kelsi sighed and she wrapped an arm around me.

"Brie, you have to stay positive. Just tell yourself that you will do great." Kelsi encouraged with a smile. I looked at them both and I smiled sadly. I knew they were just trying to help, but it really wasn't. It just worried me even more.

"Thanks you guys. Listen, I will be right back. I'm just going to the bathroom." I informed them as I got up to go to the bathroom.

I walked into the bathroom and I turned the sink on and I washed my face, trying to refresh myself. I sighed as I let the cold water wash away my troubles. I couldn't run away from this. I knew that I had to face this and stay strong, but even the strongest people break down don't they? As I began to dry my face off with a paper towel, I heard the door open. I didn't even have to see who it was. It was Sharpay and her two friends, Rachel and Pamela. When she saw me in there, Sharpay got into her 'diva mode' and started act all cool in front of her friends.

"Oh well if it isn't the freak of the night." Sharpay said as her ditzy friends began to laugh. I rolled my eyes and looked at her angrily.

"Shut up Sharpay." I angrily told her.

"Aw is Gabriella still mad about yesterday." Rachel asked me in a mocking voice. Pamela laughed and took her side.

"You sad that Troy didn't accept you?" Pamela asked, her voice also mocking me. I looked at the both angrily and I had to refrain myself from grabbing them by the hair and shoving them into the toilet.

"I don't think that this concerns you two. So you can both shut up and leave or I will make you leave." I told them, clutching my fists to keep myself from punching them out. Sharpay shook her head, putting both her hands on her hips.

"You are not in the right social status to tell my friends what to do. And whatever you can say to me, you can say to my friends." Sharpay said, snapping her fingers like it was some symbolic way of showing how cool she was.

"Fine…You're a coldhearted wench you know that? Why were you lurking things on my computer? And why did you have to embarrass me like you did? Do you not have a heart?!" I angrily asked her. Sharpay rolled her eyes as she turned to herself in the mirror and began to fix her hair.

"Oh please, you're acting like it's the end of the world. Besides you had it coming for you. You shouldn't have been internet sleeping with my boyfriend." Sharpay quipped at me, causing Rachel and Pamela to go 'oh' at me.

"First of all, I was not internet sleeping with him. I didn't even know Nomad was Troy until Monday! You were the one who lied about me using him when you know I wouldn't waste my time on trash like that." I snapped angrily. Sharpay just grinned deviously as she pulled out her perfume from her handbag and began to gently spray herself.

"I had to come up with something to make everyone go against you. And it's a good thing I did too; Troy and I are back on." Sharpay said, grinning from ear to ear. My heart stopped for a split second. Sharpay and Troy were back together? But how? Why?

"Y-you guys got back together?" I asked, shock still in my voice.

"Yes we have." Sharpay said in a tone of voice, hinting that she was trying to get under my skin.

"Funny, he didn't say anything about it yet." I said; having a good feeling she was lying about it. Sharpay placed her bottle of perfume on the counter and she turned to me with a smug smile on her face.

"Well…it isn't official yet. But once we do…Troy is forbidden to ever talk to you again. I have to make sure he doesn't wander off again and regret it. Troy and I belong together. Everybody knows it. I know it, he knows and I know deep in your heart that you know it." Sharpay cruelly told me.

"Why do you think I care Sharpay? I hate you both so why do you think I care if you are both back together?" I asked with hatred in my eyes. Suddenly, Rachel, Pamela and Sharpay began to laugh. I looked at all three of them, confused as to why they were suddenly laughing at me.

"What's so funny?" I ask them in annoyance. Rachel recovered from laughing and she got snapped her fingers with a smirk.

"Oh you wish that were true don't you?" Rachel asked with a smirk.

"What?" I asked, dumbfounded. Pamela smirked as well and she put a hand on Rachel's shoulder.

"Oh come on Gabriella, don't tell us that you haven't thought of Troy like that." Pamela told me. Sharpay put both her hands on her hips and she got right up in my face.

"You think I didn't see the way you looked into his eyes? You love him." Sharpay informed me, telling me my own feelings. There was no denying it; I love Troy. I felt like I couldn't survive without his touch. But he and Sharpay were unofficially back together…I couldn't say it. I couldn't tell Sharpay my one vulnerability.

"No I don't!" I said in my defense. Sharpay rolled her eyes.

"You keep telling yourself that Gabriella. It's still obvious you like him still. And it kills you to know that you two can never be together." Sharpay told me, trying her hardest to bring me down.

I don't know why, but I was triggered with a sudden burst of anger. I grabbed Sharpay's perfume bottle and I chucked it to the floor, watching the glass shatter and the cherry liquid spill remain on the floor. Sharpay looked at the shattered perfume bottle and Rachel and Pamela did as well. Sharpay screamed loudly. I knew she was going to make some comment about it being some designer perfume but I didn't care; I wanted her to make a comment like that to me just so I could leave the club with the satisfaction that I had ruined her night.

"Gabriella! What is wrong with you?! That was Chanel! I spent my own money on that!" Sharpay complained. I rolled my eyes and I pushed her away from me.

"Keep talking and then you'll have to get your own money for a new nose once I'm done with you!" I threatened furiously as I walked out of the bathroom and went backstage to find Ryan and Kelsi apprehensively waiting for me.

They were about to ask me why I was taking so long in the bathroom but I didn't stop and explain; I just bolted onto the stage. I knew that I was being rude, but I had to do this. I had to give a very important speech before I sang my heart out. As I walked onto the stage, I heard everyone saying 'oh dish girl is going to sing' or I heard people say 'someone, find Nomad!' like a bunch of idiots. I ignored their comments and I went to the microphone and I put it in my hands. I knew that they probably were not going to listen to me anyway, but I had to try.

"Everyone, listen to me now! I know that you are all just going to make fun of me more than you already do but you all have to listen to what I have to say; it may make you change your perspective on how you all look at me and at each other." I demanded, waiting for a response. Everyone went silent and they all just stared at me. I could only imagine what was running through their minds; _what is this freak doing?_ But to my shock, I didn't even think about that. I just had to get my point across before someone interrupted me.

"Do you all even know who I am? Sure, you all know that my name is Gabriella Montez but what else do you know about me? What is my personality? What are my interests? What do you all know about me?! Nothing! You all don't know anything about me. Oh yes I know that Sharpay has told you enough about me, but do any of you guys think that that was the truth?! No, you all just decided to believe her and just pester me without getting to know who I really am. Can you all try and imagine what its like for me? Going to school everyday and everyone just looks at me like a freak when they don't know who I am. Is that fair for me or no?" I asked them all, everyone just staring at me in silence. Good, I got them all thinking.

"And I know that you all haven't been able to get over my um…internet fiasco with Troy." I simply said, seeing Troy in the back with Chad, just staring at me with empty eyes. I knew he was still probably really ashamed of our situation, but I had to really let him know how hurt I was, since it evidently didn't get through to him before.

"Everything that Sharpay said about me was not true. I never used anyone to get social status. You want to know why? Because despite all the taunting that you all have put me through, I'm happy where I am. I have a step brother that I like to call my real brother, and three best friends that I have been through everything with. I don't need anything else except them. I don't need any social status to prove that I am happy with my life. It took me a while to realize it…and possibly a few heartbreaks to realize it as well…but I love where I am in my life. And that inspired my best friend, Kelsi Nielsen, the musical genius of our school and the most motivated person I know. This song that she wrote is called 'learn to love life'. And it is something that I recommend you all do at one point in your lives." I effectively told them as Kelsi entered the stage, holding the piano music.

Once she got herself ready, she began to play the first few notes on the piano before giving me my indication to start singing. Taking a breath, I began to sing into the microphone. There was no turning back now…

"_Have you ever felt like the world was chasing you around?_

_Have you had a dream that someone said would never come true?_

_I know it may seem so hard to do_

_But its time you learned a precious lesson that will save you_

_No matter how hard, no matter how small no matter what people say_

_You have to stay strong and keep the faith_

_I know it will be hard but it's for us to face the truth_

_And learn to love life_

_Ohh…oh yeah…_

_I remember I was once afraid to be who I am…oh yeah I was_

_But now I've learned to that no matter what others tell me, I have to be strong_

_And I will prove all of you wrong_

_And I will achieve my dreams_

_No matter how hard, no matter how small no matter what people say_

_You have to stay strong and keep the faith_

_I know it will be hard but it's for us to face the truth_

_And learn to love life_

_Its time to smile, its time to love and its time to catch your dreams_

_And fly on a cloud and touch the sky_

_Follow your heart and do what your heart tells you_

_Don't let others bring you down…_

_Have you ever felt like the world was chasing you around?_

_Have you had a dream that someone said would never come true?_

_Now its time for you to learn…_

_No matter how hard, no matter how small and no matter what people say_

_You have to stay strong and keep the faith_

_I know it will be hard but it's for us to face the truth_

_And learn to love life_

_Oh yeah, yeah_

_No matter how hard, no matter how small no matter what people say_

_You have to stay strong and keep the faith_

_I know it will be hard but it's for us to face the truth_

_And learn to love life_

_It's time to learn to love life…"_

Pulling the microphone away from my body, I saw everyone, even the people who had hurt me, clap and cheer me on. They were all saying nothing but kind things about my voice and the strong message I sent out to them. I smiled contentedly. I did it; I accomplished singing in front of everyone. I saw Amber, Penny and Donna in the front row cheering me on with vivid smiles on their faces. I saw Sharpay and her friends standing near the backstage door angrily staring at me, I saw Taylor and Shawna smiling proudly. And I saw Troy walking towards the front clapping…and a smile on his face showing that he had just realized something that was important to him.

Smiling and proud, I turned to Kelsi and I hugged her happily as everyone kept on cheering me on. Kelsi didn't say anything; she was too much in awe of the performance. It was without a doubt the best piece of music Kelsi had ever written. Ryan then came out onto the stage and he hugged me tightly. As we hugged he whispered into my ear, telling me that I did a fabulous job and that he was proud of me. When I let go of Ryan, he went to hug his girlfriend and they walked off the stage together, leaving me out there alone. I turned back to the audience and I curtsied and then I waved to them all with a smile. I never felt so proud in my whole life. Suddenly, I saw someone run onto the stage and it wasn't Ryan and Kelsi coming back to give me flowers. It was Sharpay, Rachel and Pamela. Sharpay stormed over to me holding a microphone. Uh oh…

"Gabriella, what is wrong with you?! This is my turf! You're not supposed to be better at singing then me! You always ruin everything!" Sharpay angrily said. I rolled my eyes, not being able to believe that she was going to put me through this again.

"Knock it off Sharpay. Not everything has to be about you." I told her, trying to be the more reasonable one.

"Of course it does! None of you should believe this girl! She's lying! She did try and take away Troy from me and use him for popularity! Heck, look at how many people are noticing her now because of this! She is trying to become popular by this situation!" Sharpay said, desperately trying to get the audience to side with her again. But by the looks of it; it wasn't working.

"Just shut up Sharpay!" A familiar voice said from backstage. My eyes widened immediately. It was Troy walking out onto the stage. Based on his eyes, he looked pretty upset and there was hurt in his eyes.

"Troy, baby what are you talking about? You know that I love you and I just want to protect you from my evil step sister. I hate seeing my man upset." Sharpay said, forcing his arm around her trying to make them look like the perfect couple. Troy rolled his eyes and pushed her off of him. He was done pretending to be happy with her.

"Sharpay stop it! I'm sick and tired of you doing this to your own step sister. At least she never lied, unlike a certain someone I know." Troy said, darting his eyes at Sharpay. As they kept arguing, I stood there, not knowing what to do and not knowing what to think. Why was Troy suddenly defending me? He was probably trying to advance his popularity level. I don't know why I was so convinced, but I just knew it.

"Oh are you trying to stick up for her because you are in love with a dork like Gabriella Montez?" Sharpay maliciously asked, Rachel and Pamela beginning to chortle behind Sharpay. Troy didn't say anything in reply; he just stared at Sharpay and steadily nodded his head.

"Yes I think I do." Troy told her, shocking me. Sharpay answered back with a loud gasp. She was just as shocked as I was. I looked in the audience and they were also quite surprised. Yup, this was definitely a scam that Troy was arranging.

"Troy take that back now!" Sharpay demanded. Troy shook his head, grinning.

"I can't. You can't tell me how to feel about Gabriella." Troy told her, grinning. Sharpay angrily stamped her foot on the stage and she pushed Troy.

"Well if you love her, then why are you with me?!" Sharpay asked. Troy rolled his eye.

"Sharpay, our thing…is over. I don't love you. I thought I did but I never was. You are cruel and egotistic. And quite frankly, I want a girlfriend who doesn't get mad at me if I eat a double bacon cheeseburger." Troy told her, remembering that distasteful incident at the restaurant. Sharpay didn't say anything for a few minutes; she just stared at him, almost traumatized that he wasn't fighting for her.

"Fine…if you love her so much then why don't you kiss her?" Sharpay challenged, thinking that he wouldn't do it. She must have thought that he was scamming me too. Troy backed off a little bit, surprised at the sudden gesture Sharpay demanded him to do. Suddenly, Troy nodded his head, his eyes still focused on Sharpay.

"Fine I will." Troy said as he made his way to me. When he made it over to me, he snaked an arm around my small waist and he leaned in to kiss me, but I pushed him off me. I wasn't going to let the guy who said he didn't feel the same way about me kiss me for no apparent reason.

"Get off me Troy." I hissed at him. Troy blinked in surprise. He seemed shocked that someone finally said no to him.

"But Gabriella…" Troy began to say, but then Sharpay interrupted him. And judging by her eyes, she looked like she was about to hit the roof.

"TROY ZACHARY BOLTON! How can you be willing to throw all this away?! I can't believe that I pretended to love you!" Sharpay screamed at him, not even realizing what she just said. Troy's eyes widened as he took a step towards her.

"You what? You mean you just used me for popularity?!" Troy irritably asked her, his voice rising as he spoke. Sharpay, immediately realizing what she said, suddenly looked very repentant and on the verge of tears.

"Troy, please I…" Sharpay couldn't even finish; soon everyone in the audience threw their food and their drinks at her. Sharpay's blue and sparkled designer party dress was soaked in sticky Hawaiian punch, covered in greasy and hot pizza, chocolate pudding and even had her dress ripped. I don't understand how it got ripped, but somehow her dress got worn to shreds. She looked down at her messy self and she screamed.

"My Prada dress!" Sharpay screamed at the top of her lungs, like it was the worst thing that had ever happened to her. Almost on cue, everyone threw more food at her, ruining the dress completely. I smiled to myself. I didn't feel bad at all; I saw this as retributive justice. She had this coming.

"It's not fun being embarrassed in front of everyone now is it?" I asked her with a smirk. Beginning to have tears well up in her eyes, she tried her hardest to wipe off most of the food on her dress, but she got frustrated when she saw that it was only ruining the dress even more.

"I don't deserve this kind of humiliation! I'm leaving!" Sharpay screamed as she stormed off stage and Rachel and Pamela followed after her.

Everyone began to laugh chaotically. It seemed to me like everyone had been dying to do that to Sharpay. Maybe she wasn't as popular as I thought. Troy was laughing loudly and he turned back to look at me and expected me to be laughing. But I wasn't; I just stared at him in thought. His wide smile soon fell from his face and he, too, just stared at me. I didn't understand why he was suddenly changing his feelings towards me. It was confusing for me. I broke my gaze from his perfect blue eyes and I ran off the stage so I didn't have to see anyone. I knew that I didn't have any humiliation done to me, but I didn't want to see anyone. I just wanted to be alone and think things through.

_**To be continued…**_

* * *

_**Well it looks like Sharpay got what she deserved…I know that most of you are all laughing happily! But it looks like Sharpay is the least of your concerns. You're probably all wondering…what will happen with Troy and Gabriella now? Please read and review to find out! Remember, there are only two more chapters left and then this story is done! So review this story while you can; all good things come to an end. I already have the last two chapters done and I think that you guys will like the drama and romance that are in those chapters. I love you guys!!**_

_**Acting-Singing-Bella**_


	19. Like Jack and Rose

**Like Jack and Rose**

**Author's note: ****Hi everyone. How are all of you? Well…I'm okay…I have been pretty busy with my show and I'm getting really sick…but that isn't stopping me from updating. So please read and review and then you'll get…dare I say it?!...the final chapter!! Ha-ha well while you're reading this chapter, listen to 'When I'm with you' by Faber Drive…I think it suits the chapter. If the song finishes before you finish reading…listen to it again!**

**Chapter Summary: ****Gabriella is outside by the pool trying to think things through until Troy comes. The two have a heart-to-heart conversation, but will that get Gabriella to rethink their feelings for Troy?**

I sighed for about the billionth time as my feet dangled in the warm, chlorinated water from the pool. I was all alone outside at the pool and I just stared at the black sky, thinking about everything that had just happened in the club. I sang. I actually sang. I didn't screw up while I was up there. I couldn't even believe it. I had finally mastered up the courage to sing in front of everyone…and everyone was proud of me. No one thought I was a freak. They all were very kind to me. Even though I was swollen with pride that I finally sang and got positive feedback…that was the last thing I had on my mind. I was thinking about Troy. He was the only thing that was on my mind.

Why was he trying to kiss me? I didn't understand it at all. Before he told me that he couldn't be Nomad anymore and then he goes up there and saying that he loved me and was prepared to plan a whole wedding for us. He couldn't have changed his feelings about me in less than ten minutes. I knew he wasn't being serious about it. This was all probably a con that he and his friends came up with just so they could humiliate me even more. I could just see them all talking now; 'oh look at that freaky math girl; she tried to kiss Troy Bolton!' I was going to make sure that never happened again. I wasn't ready to be the laughing stock of the school…again. I stared at the crystal clear water from the pool and I let my feet make circular motions in the water.

My eyes gazed up at the twinkling sky and I let a weak smile grow across my face. I never took the time to realize this, but the starry atmosphere was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen in my whole life. I remember when I was about seven years old, my dad and I used to sit on our rooftop and just watch the stars. We always talked about the world, the future and our thoughts and dreams. But since he died, I completely forgot about even glancing at the stars at night and thinking my life through. I smiled to myself, knowing that he was up in the stars, watching down on me, proud of all that I accomplished. My eyes began to fill with tears when I thought of him. It was that moment I realized that I never fully got over the fact that he passed away. You would think that eight years after seeing your father lifeless you would move on…but I never did. It broke my heart every year when it was the anniversary of his death.

Keeping myself from crying, I suddenly felt like someone was watching me. I don't know why I thought someone was watching me, but I felt like someone was watching me. I felt the same uneasy feeling that day when Ryan 'kidnapped' me to get me go to the dance. I tried to ignore that same perturbed feeling and just kept on staring at the sky while my feet drooped in the cool water. As I continued to act like nothing was bothering me, I felt like that anxious feeling was just getting stronger and stronger by the minute. And it wasn't long until I heard footsteps coming right from behind me. I didn't have to turn around; I already knew who it was.

"Gabriella?" I heard the voice ask me. I closed my eyes. It was Troy. I was right.

"What do you want Troy?" I unsympathetically asked, sensing Troy standing right behind me. He didn't reply back; he just sat beside me and looked at me as I tried my hardest to steer clear of looking into his eyes.

"I came to meet Angelbabiie here. I talked to her a lot in this chat room. And I think that she is the most incredible human being alive. And I came out here so we could have those special talks again." Troy told me, not taking his eyes off of me. I bit my lip and I finally looked into those perfect blue eyes. Oh how those eyes could've killed me.

"Well she's here." That was all I managed to say. Troy smiled weakly but his smile soon fell from his face. He looked into my brown orbs, deep in thought. I guess I wasn't the only one that was thinking about this situation.

"Gabriella…there is so much that we need to talk about." Troy told me, as if I didn't know already. I nodded my head and looked away from his eyes again. I couldn't bear to hear this rejection speech again; it just hurt too much.

"I think so too." I said just above a whisper. Troy nodded his head as he took hold of my left hand. The abrupt gesture caused me to look at Troy and I saw that his eyes were focused in on my own. He took my hand and he brought it in close to him, like he feared to lose me.

"I know that there are a lot of questions that we both want answered, so maybe we should use this opportunity to ask whatever questions that is on our mind." Troy informed me. I nodded my head and I tried to take hold of a question. There were so many things I wanted to ask Troy. I couldn't grab just one question.

"Why was your penname Nomad?" I asked, not even knowing why I asked him such an unintelligent question. There were more important things that were happening that I should have asked him. I could've asked him why he was such a jerk…why did I ask him about his penname?! Troy stifled out a laugh and I did too. I guess I brought some humor to the table.

"Well…I was originally going to be B-Ballfrk124, but then I figured that that would be too obvious so then I went for a more smart name. And I thought that Nomad made me sound pretty knowledgeable. And what about you? Where did you get Angelbabiie from?" Troy asked me. I bit my lip. Where I got that name was really special but I had to acquaint with him.

"My mother's name was Angelina. At the time I joined that chat room, I was watching a home video my dad made of me and my mom when I was probably about four months old. My dad kept calling my mom 'Angel' for short and my mom kept calling me baby in the whole video. So I just mixed the two names together and created my penname. So I guess you could say that I got my penname from my mom." I told Troy, at the same time wishing that I could've got to know who my mom was.

"Your mom passed away right?" Troy asked, sounding saddened by my story. I nodded my head, feeling beyond doubt poignant when I thought about her. It's hard when you think about losing both of your parents when you're still a young child.

"Yeah she died when I was two. She had a brain tumor. I didn't really get to know her, but I miss her. The only thing of my mom that I can really hold onto is this locket." I said, gesturing to the locket around my neck. Troy didn't say anything; he just stared at the locket dangling around my neck and he extended out an arm and he felt the diamond in the middle of it.

"I'm sorry about your mom and dad, Gabriella. It must have been hard to lose both parents and have that witch for a step mother." Troy told me. I choked out a laugh and I shook my head.

"She isn't an evil step mother anymore. She changed. She just had to realize that…life's what you make of it." I told Troy, remembering when Derby apologized to me earlier that day. Troy nodded his head and he pulled my hand that was still intertwined with his and he made my hand rub against his silky and wonderful cheek. I noticed that his eyes were truly worried about my answer to the next question that he was going to be asking me.

"Next question…are you at all…upset with me?" Troy asked, looking intensely into my eyes. I tried my hardest not to broaden my eyes with anger. I couldn't believe he had the spine to even ask me that.

"And the next question; how can you even ask me that?!" I asked him, forcing my hand out of his and I stood up, about to walk away. Before I could even walk away, Troy jumped up from where he sat and he stopped me from walking away by taking hold of both my shoulders.

"Gabriella, please I can explain it all." Troy told me, not daring to lose eye contact with me.

"Yeah why don't you Troy? First you tell me that you can't be Nomad anymore and I know it is because of your reputation and then suddenly when I'm up onstage and everyone then decides that I'm a good person to be with, you then decide that you love me. I don't know about you, but I see a pattern. You have to have everyone else's approval first before you even make a move on someone who already spilled her heart out to you." I told Troy, figuring out my theories. Troy shook his head as he took hold of both my hands.

"Gabriella, please just listen to what I have to say. I know I was a jerk. I knew that I was being cruel and unreasonable to you. And you are right; I was concerned about my reputation. But seeing you singing up there…"Troy began to say, getting lost in his feelings. I raised my eyebrows. What was he saying?

"When I was singing up there what?" I asked; getting frustrated that he wasn't finishing his sentence. Troy just stared back into my eyes and smiled as he ran a hand through my thick hair.

"When you were singing up there I realized that you were the one to make me see beyond my status." Troy told me, something in his eyes telling me the truth as he held my hair like it was something precious.

I wanted to believe him. I really did. But I didn't want to. I didn't want to get hurt again. How did I know that this wasn't a whole 'she's all that' thing. What if this whole thing was just a bet he made with his friends? I couldn't let myself get hurt again. I stared into those cerulean eyes and I sighed to myself. I was looking into the eyes of Troy Bolton. Troy Bolton. He was my ideal kind of guy. But I wasn't his ideal kind of girl. I couldn't force him into something that was going to hurt us both in the end. I looked away from his eyes and I shook my head.

"Troy, how many times have you told a girl that you loved them?" I asked him, knowing that he was just saying those words without really meaning any of it. Troy didn't respond back to me; I knew right then that I had caught him. He was saying all of this without saying it from his heart.

"Um…a couple of times. Okay maybe I said it a lot. But I never understood what it meant…until I started talking to you. And…you taught me so much about being a person and what the meaning of life is. I was able to open up to you more than any other person I've ever known. I know that you're the one. Gabriella I think I lo-…" Troy began to say but I quickly cut him off.

"Oh don't say it! Troy, I know that you still don't even mean it! No one would ever accept us Troy!" I told him as I walked away from him and I got into my white jeweled flats and I could feel him standing right behind me.

"Gabriella, why can't you just accept us?! Why can't you accept the fact that someone wants to be with you? Why do you have to assume that everyone is just trying to hurt you?" Troy challenged me. Slipping into my shoes, I turned to him and I put my hands on my hips.

"And why would that concern you Troy? You never knew I existed until that day in detention when you decided that you would feel bad for that poor weird outsider that no one likes. And last time I checked, you and your basketball team gave me the 'freaky math girl' nickname." I fought back in my defense. Troy shook his head and he took a step closer to me and I took a step back.

"Gabriella, you can't use that excuse anymore! It couldn't kill you to open up to someone who wants to be with you." Troy told me. I didn't reply back. I knew he was right. I didn't want to open up to him. I didn't want anything to do with him. How was he seeing every little detail about me?

"Troy, you know why I am not opening up to you? Because you have no idea what you want! You keep saying that you want to be with me because you don't know what you want!" I told him, hoping that he would confess and just stop bringing it up. Troy shook his head and looked acutely into my eyes.

"Neither do you! The second someone who isn't from your gang wants to be with you, you completely secrete yourself out. Maybe that's the point! You either hide or you just refuse to let the person in because you think that they will judge who you are. And you make it very clear that you're judging them too." Troy told me, his sermon saying nothing but the truth. I could feel tears almost beginning to master up but I fought them away, staying nothing but strong.

"So what, I judge people?! I know that they are all judging me Troy! Half the time, I'm some stereotype that they're making fun of. You wouldn't know what that's like because no one has ever judged you or thought that you were no good." I told Troy, wondering when the last time someone made fun of Troy. Heck, I don't think anyone ever made fun of Troy; he is the ideal boy of East High. Every guy wanted to be like Troy Bolton. You were an idiot if you hadn't for a second thought that Troy Bolton was the most perfect boy at East High.

"Actually, I have been judged Gabriella. I'm being judged all the time. Every little thing I do, I know someone is watching and judging me. And then I get criticized so bad in the end that I don't even understand what I did wrong." Troy informed me, his eyes suddenly going soft on him.

"When were you ever judged Troy? Every time I turn around, all I hear about is how Troy Bolton is going to be a success at life and how you're going to carry out a thriving life." I said, wishing that I had someone say that to me more often. Troy shook his head and he walked towards me, taking hold of both my hands again.

"I always get judged. My own folks judge me, everyone at school judges me…and even right now you are judging me." Troy said slowly but effectively as he stared into my eyes.

Everything that Troy was saying was true. I was judging him. I was afraid to let people in. It was clear to me that he understood my emotions…so why was I still pushing him away? I knew by that point it wasn't because of his reputation; I knew for a fact that it wasn't his reputation. It was more personal than that. It was so personal; I couldn't even believe that I was letting it bother me. I just gazed into those beautiful sapphire orbs hat glittered and found it a struggle not to break down crying. I finally broke away from his gaze and let the salty tears build up in my eyes.

"You wouldn't understand Troy." I said just above a whisper, feeling my tears getting ready to collapse from my eyes onto my cheeks. I found myself looking back into Troy's eyes when he cupped my chin into his hand and made me look back at him. His eyes showed great concern for me and the way he gazed into my own sent a tingle throughout my whole body and I could not find the words to describe what it felt like.

"I do understand Gabriella. I know what its like to feel like everyone is going against you. I know what it feels like when you are just waiting…impatiently waiting…for someone to save you from yourself. But maybe instead of just sitting and waiting…maybe it's time to get up and take notice of what's staring you in the face." Troy told me as his thumb caressed my chin.

I couldn't help myself; I began to let my tears slip from my eyes. No one had ever had the nerve to get that personal with me. Troy was probably the only person who ever asked me why I hide from people or what my thoughts are. He was the only person who ever really asked me that. But how did I know if this is real? As my tears continued to slip down my cheeks, I felt my legs slowly giving out on me. I didn't understand how I was still standing up straight.

"Troy…you're the one man…that I want to want." I told Troy through the tears. Troy stared deeper into my eyes as he cupped my right cheek into his hand. For what seemed like years, Troy didn't say anything or do anything; he just stared deeply into my eyes as his well-built and tender thumb caressed my cheek, brushing away my tears as well. To my shock, I prayed in my mind that he wouldn't stop caressing my cheek.

"Gabriella…why do you keep trying to push me away? Is it because of my reputation? If it is, I meant what I said on the golf course. I choose you over my reputation. I swear I will." Troy told me, almost fighting to convince me that he was devoted to me. Tears still streaking down my cheeks, I shook my head.

"Troy, your reputation isn't the reason. I wish it were but it isn't." I said, my voice trembling.

"So what is the reason?" Troy asked, not being able to stop his thumb from caressing my cheek or even stop looking me in the eyes. I nervously bit my lip. I couldn't believe that I was actually going to tell him this.

"I'm afraid to love anyone as much as I loved you that night at the dance. I didn't want to get hurt because of how much in love I am. I don't want to love anyone who is just going to hurt me in the end. And I just know that…this here…is going to hurt me." I managed to tell Troy, my tears falling down my cheeks robustly now. Troy's eyes widened and he shook his head as he cupped both my cheeks into his hands and made me look into his eyes. His eyes were very stern.

"Gabriella, I'm not going to hurt you! I promise you that I will never hurt you again. Please. I know I was a jerk before, but I can change. I can prove to you that I will never hurt you." Troy told me, holding a firm grip on my cheeks. I didn't stop my tears from falling down my cheeks; Troy was making this more difficult for me than it already was.

"But I don't want you to be with me because you feel like you have to! Don't give me this whole 'it's what's right' speech because its not and I don't want those feelings to change. Don't bother to say that you'll grow to love me because that's easier said than done, Troy." I told Troy, just feeling like I was slowly being suffocated by this conversation.

"Gabriella why are you being like this?! Just try and give it a chance!" Troy said, refusing to let go of my cheeks that were cupped into his hands. My eyes widened as he dotingly held my cheeks in the palms of his hands. How could he think that we had a chance?

"What chance does it have?! Why do you think this relationship can even stand a chance?! I think you're forgetting one thing Troy; stick to the status quo." I told Troy slowly, but ever so efficiently. Troy's sapphire eyes lovingly gazed into my chocolate eyes and I noticed that he was caressing my cheeks more tenderly than before. I don't know if that makes sense, but it felt like Troy was caressing my cheeks differently, in an affectionate sort of way.

"That's what we are going to find out." Troy quickly said. I was about to question what he meant, but he stopped me by capturing my lips in an ever so passionate kiss.

My right cheek was still cupped into his hand and his free hand traveled down to my waist and snaked around me, pulling me in closer to him, refusing to go on without feeling my whole body against his own. No matter how hard I tried to abstain myself, my arms couldn't resist wrapping around his neck, hanging loosely around him. His lips gently grazed my own and I felt my lips doing the exact same thing. I thought I was kissing an angel. Or maybe I was kissing something better than an angel. As much as I wanted to disagree with it, Troy was a great kisser. And I was ready to confess that he reeled me in. It was so wrong but it felt so right. After what seemed like years, Troy and I regretfully pulled away from each other's fine lips and just stared into each other's eyes. His hand that remained on my cheek went back to caressing my cheek and his free hand just pulled me in closer to him.

"Gabriella…I love you. I don't care what you think. I love you and if I was a jerk to you, it was because I didn't realize how special you really were to me and I am fighting…just fighting…for you to realize that I do love you." Troy told me, devotion in his voice.

All I wanted was to tell him how much I loved him. All I wanted was to not answer him back and kiss him once again so he would give me that pleasure of feeling loved by someone again. All I wanted was for him to never let me go and to continue to caress my gentle cheeks. All I wanted was for him to give himself to me forever. All I wanted was for him to blow off his reputation just to hold me forever. All I wanted was for him to keep speaking his words of devotion to me. All I wanted…was to be his girlfriend.

"I can't." I said, just above a whisper, my eyes beginning to fill with hot tears again. Troy looked at me with alarm. I don't think he expected that response.

"You can't what?" Troy asked, holding out hope that my answer wouldn't be what he thought it would be. But he would soon learn that I was going to break his heart.

"I can't be with you. I want to be with you more than anything, but we never can Troy. It's too complicated. We're like Jack and Rose from Titanic." I said, my tears beginning to get the best of me; I felt myself shaking and my voice beginning to tremble. Troy continued to stare at me and he raised his eyebrows.

"Does that mean I'm going to die in the pool?" Troy asked, trying to lighten the mood. At another time, that would have made me laugh. But it didn't this time. I shook my head as I took his hand off my fragile face.

"That's not what I meant Troy. We are star-crossed lovers like Jack and Rose. We get so close to touching…so close that I kept getting my hopes up that something is going to happen…but we never quite do. There is always going to be something standing in the way. And maybe that's something we should both learn; star-crossed lovers can only dream of being with that person…but there are times in their life when they should learn to move on." I said, my tears falling down my cheeks as I began to walk away, letting go of his hand.

"Gabriella, please don't do this." Troy begged with tears of his own welling up in his eyes. It killed me to see him cry over me leaving, but I just had to do it. It was what was right and I knew he deserved to be with someone better than me.

"I'm so sorry Troy. I wish I could've been the one for you. I wish I could be the girl that could sweep you off your feet. I'm beginning to wish I was popular like Sharpay so I could be with you. But I can never be that girl Troy. I know that you think I'm going to be that girl, but I can't. I'm sorry Troy. If it makes you feel better, at least you're going to make another girl very happy one day." I sadly told him as I walked away from him. He didn't call back for me but I knew he was standing there watching me walk away from him, with tears in his eyes. With tears in my eyes, I walked away from Troy, trying my hardest not to look back at him.

_**Later that night…**_

I sat on my rooftop, staring at the stars again. The only thing that occupied my mind was Troy Bolton. It actually killed me to see him cry when I told him I couldn't be with him. I never thought of him to be the crying type. He didn't look like the kind of guy that would cry over a girl. He could have any girl he wanted; why would he cry over me? There were more beautiful and popular girls that were more his type. I didn't think that I was worth it. Smiling weakly at a shooting star, a sudden thought occurred to me; maybe Troy was somewhere right now looking at the very same stars as me. I don't know why that thought came to me so abruptly, but it just seemed to fascinate me at the time.

I looked over at my watch and I saw that it was almost two in the morning. My eyes widened. I didn't even realize that it was that late. I carefully climbed down from my rooftop and I slipped in through my window and I crawled into my bed and I turned off my lamp and for what felt like hours, I just stared at my ceiling and tried to get that image of Troy beginning to cry out of my head. It broke my heart more than it broke his. I wanted to cry, but I didn't have anymore tears left in me to cry. The most I could do was make my eyes water, but I couldn't get myself to sob like I did earlier. Somewhere between two thirty and three o'clock, I finally fell asleep.

I will never forget my thoughts before I went to bed. I will always remember that I went to bed wondering if Rose ever was able to grasp the concept that she and Jack would never be together until she died. Maybe she went through life longing for death to come. Maybe she just imagined that Jack was always there with her, even though he wasn't. I don't know; Rose is just a fictional character that James Cameron made up. I knew that those events never happened to a real woman named Rose, but they were somehow making me think about what would have happened in her life after she let go of Jack.

I also went to bed thinking about how Troy really was like Jack and how I was like Rose in that scene of Titanic where Rose lets go of Jack in the water. Sure, Jack was dead and frozen to death, but if Rose loved him so much, why did she let him go? Wouldn't she have just allowed herself to die with him instead of thinking about that promise she made to Jack? If I were Rose, I never would've let go, especially since that was Leonardo DiCaprio! But then again, I was like that to Troy. He wasn't dead or frozen to death, but I cruelly let go of him, despite the fact that I knew that he loved me and cared about my thoughts and dreams. And it scared me to admit that I regretted it.

_**To be continued…**_

_**Now before you guys say **__**ANYTHING **__**there is still one more chapter left and that means there is a 50/50 chance that things will turn out right for Troy and Gabriella…or not. Ha-ha you all will not fully know until you read and review! So read and review while you can because just one more chapter and this story is finished! Man, I'm going to cry when this is over! But until then, here is chapter 19! I hope you all enjoy it, despite Troy and Gabriella's unfortunate situation.**_

_**Love always,**_

_**Acting-Singing-Bella**_


	20. Hearts Beating

Happily Ever After

**Hearts Beating**

**Author's note: ****Hi everyone! How are all of you? Well…I am both saddened and happy to present you guys chapter twenty…the final chapter of 'A Cinderella Story'. I can not tell you guys how much fun I had writing this story for you guys. It has been an honor to be the author of this story. Please, make me happy and review this final chapter so I can go to bed thinking that I had accomplished writing a good story. I would also like to thank ****cj10824 ****for giving me an idea for this final chapter.**

**Chapter Summary: ****It is the first month of summer. Ryan final debuts his commercial, everyone has good news to share and Sharpay finally apologizes to Gabriella. What happens when it is Gabriella's last night working at the club and she is told that a man is coming to the club to propose his girlfriend? Will Gabriella end up living happily ever after?**

**NOTICE: THERE IS NOW A SEQUEL TO A CINDERELLA STORY! IT IS CALLED "ANOTHER CINDERELLA STORY" PLEASE READ AND REVIEW IT IF YOU ENJOYED THIS ONE!!**

* * *

It had been a month since I told Troy I couldn't be with him. The last few weeks of school were torturous. Sure, everyone was nicer to me and they all apologized to me, but I still hated going to school. I hated having to see Troy everyday. He sure didn't look like a basketball winner who should've been proud of himself that he won the championship on the last minute of the game. He looked really lost and confused. Every time we walked by each other in the halls, it was obvious that we both tried not to look at each other or stare at each other. When we walked past each other, I always turned back to watch him walk away and I had a feeling that after I looked back at him, he looked back at me. Even in drama class, I always stared at him and I always caught him staring at me. But still, we never talked to each other; we just longed for each other.

There was that part of me that wanted to talk to him but I also didn't want to talk to him. I knew that he felt the same way. There were many times I saw him attempting to walk up and talk to me about our situation, but then I always saw him refrain with regret and walk in the other direction. I wanted to talk to him so I could tell him that I regretted the mistake I made in letting him go and not listening to my heart. I just wanted to go up to him and tell him that I really did love him. But I didn't want to talk to him as well. I had made up my mind and I had to stick to it, no matter how painful it was. I knew that it was making me cry at night, but I also had to move on with my life and stay strong. He was just one guy and I was just one girl.

Derby decided that it was time to clean up her act and be there at the club more. She also gave up cosmetic surgery and decided now that natural beauty was much better for her. And she couldn't be more right; her natural beauty was better than before when she had all that work done. Derby also said she wanted to make up on lost time and she and I have been spending a lot of time together and talking to each other about everything that was on our minds. I felt like I had her back in my life.

When she found out that she almost failed her courses, Derby made Sharpay get a job at the club as a waitress and she also had to be a janitor on the weekends. Derby told her that it was a dirty job, but someone had to do it. Sharpay became very angry when she found out that she had to work there all summer and wasn't allowed to go on family trips; especially when she found out that we were going to Europe for two weeks. But Derby told her that she has to be responsible and take consequences for her unfair actions.

Shawna finally sent Vera Wang those pictures of me wearing the light blue dress, the black sequined dress and the white dress that Shawna made. Shawna didn't have hope that Vera Wang would reply, but she did. Shawna will start working as an intern with Vera Wang in September. Taylor and Chad both got accepted into Princeton. They are both thrilled, and the three of us made an official promise that we would form a study group and hang out as much as we could between classes. Ms. Darbus recommended Kelsi to this music program at UCLA and she and Ryan are both going to attend UCLA. Even though he is attending UCLA, Ryan is also lined up to star in all of these big time movies with celebrities like Jennifer Lopez, Johnny Depp and Kate Winslet. I couldn't be any more proud of all my friends. I knew that they would achieve their dreams and I knew that they are going to strive.

I smiled to myself as I put my raven hair in a ponytail and got into my boxers and my white tank top. Shawna, Taylor, Chad, Kelsi, Ryan and I were having a party and we were going to watch the debut of Ryan's new commercial. He had bee very tight-lipped about what the commercial was endorsing and we were all anxious to find out what the commercial was for. Ryan also gave us a hint saying that three 'hot' celebrities were starring in the commercial with him and they all got him some recognition from all these agencies that want to cast him in these movies. I smiled at myself in the mirror one last time before I ran down the stairs and I saw that they were all sitting on the couch eating popcorn. I smiled as I jumped in between Taylor and Ryan.

"Hey has it come on yet?" I asked as I put a handful of popcorn into my mouth. Kelsi looked over at me and she shook her head.

"It's going to be on in a minute." Kelsi assured me with a smile. Shawna smiled happily and she ruffled Ryan's hair with her hand.

"Oh Ryan, I'm so proud of you! You will still remember me when you're famous right?" Shawna asked, running a hand through his hair smiling. Ryan nodded with a smile and blushed. He was still getting used to everyone complimenting him and telling that he is an amazing actor.

"Of course I will Shawna." Ryan said with a smile. Chad looked at Ryan and he grinned.

"Hey Ryan, how about you give me fifty percent of your paycheck for this commercial so I can buy a car." Chad joked with a wink. Ryan chuckled and he shook his head.

"If you need money for a car, get a job." Ryan told him jokingly. Taylor turned back and hushed us.

"It's on now!" Taylor informed us all. Almost immediately, we all stopped talking and we paid attention to the television screen and we saw Ryan's face on the television screen, holding a bottle of axe cologne...

_"Are you a man who can not get rid of you body odor? Have you tried all the cologne you could grab and still can't get rid of the stench? Well search no more! Axe is the cologne for you! Axe has been proven to not only dissolve the disgusting odor of sweat, but it has also been proven to turn on the ladies of any kind! It will attract blondes of any type. Observe!" Ryan said to the camera as he sprayed himself with the axe and then Hayden Panettiere came running towards him on the screen._

_ "Oh baby, you smell so good. You are so cute." Hayden flirtatiously said to Ryan as she wrapped her arms around his neck. Ryan smiled at her and then looked back at the camera._

_ "It will also attract brunettes." Ryan quickly said, spraying himself once more. In a heart beat, Michelle Trachtenberg came running on and she grabbed the other side of Ryan._

_ "Hey hot stuff. Why don't we go to my place and get it on?" Michelle asked and gave Ryan an over exaggerated smile. Ryan smiled once more and looked back at the camera._

_ "And it even works on pregnant women!" Ryan exclaimed, giving one more spray of the axe and a very pregnant Jessica Alba came running out and she wrapped her arms around Ryan's neck._

_ "Hey hot stuff! If you come home with me, you can be my baby's daddy!" Jessica told him, smiling flirtatiously. Ryan smiled and turned to the camera one last time._

_ "For all you men, who want these hot women on your arm, buy axe now at a store near you!"_

As soon as the commercial finished, Taylor turned the television off and we all turned to look at Ryan. We all stared at him in silence and he became very fidgety. We all knew that Ryan gets really nervous when people just stare at him and don't tell him how it went. He was twiddling his fingers and having a hard time trying to sit down still. He nervously looked at me and bit his lip. The silent treatment was killing him.

"So…how was it?" Ryan nervously asked. I let a smile creep across my face.

"I've never been so proud of you in my whole life Ryan. It was amazing!" I told Ryan, never quite realizing how talented Ryan really was until that moment. Taylor nodded in agreement, a wide smile on her face.

"Ryan, that was incredible!" Taylor complimented.

"Ryan, do you know how lucky you were to meet Jessica Alba, Hayden Panettiere and Michelle Trachenberg! They are A-list actresses!" Shawna exclaimed. Chad nudged Ryan with a smile.

"Dude, why wouldn't you get us their autographs? Oh, you were awesome and that's cool." Chad told Ryan with a smile. Kelsi smiled at her boyfriend and she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Ryan, you really were amazing. You didn't even have to wear the axe to attract this brunette." Kelsi told him with a wink. Ryan smiled at Kelsi and he kissed her gently.

"Thanks everyone. I'm glad that I didn't disappoint you guys." Ryan said, looking at us all.

"Ryan, are you kidding me?! You would never disappoint us. You're going to achieve great things Ryan." I told Ryan, they truth spitting out of my voice. Ryan stared at me for what seemed like hours and didn't say anything. Finally, he smiled and put a hand on my knee.

"Thanks Gabriella. I know that you're going to blow everybody at Princeton away. I know it." Ryan told me with care in his voice. I smiled back at him. Maybe I was going to be okay. I didn't have to have a boyfriend to prove that I'm okay. I had my friends and Ryan. And that would be enough for me.

_**An hour and a half later…**_

I stood in the entrance of my front door and I waved goodbye to everyone. Taylor, Chad and Shawna waved goodbye to me from their car and drove off. Kelsi waved goodbye when her mom's car pulled up in my driveway and when Ryan's dad came to pick Ryan up, he gave me a hug and thanked me for watching his commercial. I smiled and told him that I was glad to have watched it. He then smiled and walked into his dad's car and they drove away. I watched his car drive away until it was a little spec in the distance. I smiled to myself and I closed the door, feeling very proud of Ryan.

I was about to go into the kitchen and get something to eat, but then I heard something upstairs in my room fall. I stopped in my steps. What was that? I decided that maybe I left something on the edge of my desk and it fell. That wouldn't be the first time it happened to me. Shrugging it off, I walked into my kitchen and I grabbed a tub of chocolate chip cookie dough ice cream and a spoon and I walked up my stairs and I waltzed into my bedroom.

As soon as I walked into my bedroom, I knew that something wasn't right. My room seemed like it was in perfect order, but there was also something that was wrong with it. I didn't feel that same uneasiness when Ryan snuck up on me at work or when Troy was standing behind me at the pool. It didn't feel like anyone was there. It felt like something of mine was missing. I placed my spoon and my tub of ice cream on my night table and I looked around my room, seeing if anything was missing. After searching, my eyes widened when I saw the floor beside my bed. It was my memory box.

I fell to the floor and I looked through the box. I put my most valued things in this box. I had to make sure that nothing was stolen. I pulled out my father's watches, awards I had won, special photos and I thought that everything was in place…but I was wrong. I realized that my mother's unpublished story was missing. When I saw that it wasn't in my box, I began to go frantic. Did someone come in my room and steal my mother's story? Why would they steal it? Why would it even be important to them? I frantically searched for it and I fell to the floor with tears in my eyes. Someone stole my mother's story…something that was important to my mother before she died. I stayed up for many hours crying and wondering to myself, why would someone be so cruel and steal her story?

_**At the club…**_

It was a hot Friday night. I still remember it clearly. It was my last day working at Lava Springs. Derby said that she wanted me to have a job closer to Princeton and she wanted it to be a job that I would actually enjoy. I told her that it was a sweet idea, but I also told her that I would come back and visit Lava Springs and spend the day there. Derby laughed at the suggestion and she said that she would make me an honorary member. I was about to leave the house, but then I got a last minute call from Shawna telling me I had to dress fancy.

Shawna told me that a man was going to propose to his girlfriend and he requested that all workers were formerly dressed. Shawna didn't explain why the man wanted us all dressed all fancy, but I agreed to. Like a fairy godmother, Shawna had another beautiful dress for me. She came over and she got me all dolled up for it. The dress was a beautiful snow white color with a wide silver bow around the bodice. The dress was strapless and beautiful. The dress was tight in the bodice and then it flowed down just above my kneecap. When I saw myself in the mirror wearing that dress, I doubted that that was me for a moment. I looked abnormally beautiful. Shawna made my hair wavy with beautiful curls and she put my hair in a classy up-do with a few curls left hanging. And to touch it off, I wore black closed-toe heels and my mother's locket. Finally, after about an hour and a half, I was ready and I left for the club.

I stood the lobby of the club and I saw how nice everyone looked. Maybe this guy was lying when he said he was coming and just wanted an excuse for us all to dress up adequately. I looked at the clock and saw that it was eight o'clock. I sighed to myself and I walked into the kitchen to sneak a drink of pink lemonade. I was really feeling desiccated. I wasn't doing anything that would make me parched, but I was. As soon as I walked into the kitchen, I saw that no one was there…except Sharpay. She wasn't dressed in anything formal; she was still wearing her crummy work uniform. She looked like she trying…I mean struggling…to wash the dishes. To my shock, I felt bad watching her struggle to wash the dishes. It was such a simple thing to do but it was so hard for her.

"Sharpay…what are you doing?" I asked Sharpay. Sharpay spun around and I saw how messy her face and her hair were. She looked terrible. She didn't look like that diva who wore designers and got a manicure everyday in high school.

"I'm trying to wash these dishes." Sharpay coldly told me. I bit my lip and raised my eyebrows.

"Then why are you making it look like such a struggle?" I asked her, knowing that I could clean all those dishes in a minute. Sharpay bit her lip gloss-less lip and she pointed at them all.

"They are all so grimy and I can't get them spotless. Even when I use this stupid sponge!" Sharpay exclaimed, making herself sound hopeless. I sighed. I didn't want to feel bad for her. She was reason why things turned out so bad for Troy and I. She didn't deserve my help. But of course, God had to make me kind and caring.

"Here, let me help you." I kindly offered as I took her side and I picked up a sponge and a plate that was stained in ketchup and melted cheese.

"You just have to scrub hard but smoothly. Like this." I said as I showed her and the ketchup and cheese immediately came off. Sharpay watched and was almost stunned.

"You make it look so easy!" Sharpay exclaimed, like she had never seen a human being wash dishes.

"Let's just say that this isn't the first time I've ever washed dishes before. Now you try." I told her, handing her the sponge. Sharpay nodded her head as she grabbed the sponge and a plate and she began to wash off the leftover food from another plate. When she was doing so well, she suddenly stopped and sighed. She looked back at me and there was something in her eyes that showed something I had never seen before; remorseful eyes.

"Gabriella…I'm so sorry." Sharpay told me, her voice going quiet on her. I looked at her and raised my eyebrows. She must have been scamming me; she would never apologize to anyone.

"Oh for what? For being cruel to me all those years when I have been nothing but kind to you? Or are you sorry for what you did to Troy and me?" I viciously asked, not letting her sudden kind action get the best of me. There was a lot of anger that I still had towards Sharpay and I just wanted to get it out.

"For both! Gabriella, I know you won't believe this, especially coming from me but I'm…I'm just so insecure. I was jealous of you." Sharpay told me. And she was right about that; I didn't believe her.

"Are you kidding me Sharpay?" I asked. Sharpay shook her head, not showing any indication that she was lying to me.

"No…I'm not. I wish I was but I'm not. I'm envious of you. You have the perfect figure, the perfect personality…and you were obviously more beautiful than I am. Don't try and deny it, because I heard people commenting about it. And because I was lacking so much confidence, I just thought that if I turned everyone against you that I would feel good about myself." Sharpay explained, the truth coming out of her voice.

"Did you feel good about it?" I asked.

"Yeah I did…but then I noticed that everyone began to get annoyed with me. They all looked like they thought I was an idiot. Especially Troy. God, the way he looked at me…I hated it. It hurt. It hurt so much. He looked at me like…like he just couldn't wait until I was gone and out of his life. And the week after the dance I just noticed that you and Troy were becoming really close and he looked happier than he ever did with me. And I just saw that way he looked into your eyes. It was like no way he ever looked in my eyes." Sharpay began to explain, but then she stopped talking, unsure of whether to tell me the rest.

"Keep talking; I'm all ears Sharpay." I told Sharpay, hinting that I wanted her to keep telling me why she did what she did. Sharpay sighed and she continued to tell her story.

"I began to kind of question your relationship with him, so when you were at work, I hacked into your computer and I looked into that chat room…I thought it was like MSN and that you would have told Taylor or Kelsi anything about you and Troy…but then I got that email that Troy sent you. I was going to reply back to his email and tell him that it was you, but…" Sharpay said, but then her voice died down again.

"But what?!" I asked; getting annoyed that she wasn't finishing her sentences.

"But…I just…I just wanted to make you suffer more; I wanted you to be publicly humiliated." Sharpay explained, regret clearly expressing itself.

"But why did you do all that Sharpay? Was it because you were jealous? Was it to get back at me? What was it?" I asked Sharpay, wondering if her motives that night were the motives that I thought she had all along. Sharpay bit her lip and she shook her head, struggling to keep contact with my eyes.

"I thought that I wanted everyone to turn against you…but I guess I just wanted Troy to look at you the same way he looked at me, just so you knew what it felt like. But I guess I also just did it because no one has ever told me no. I always got what I wanted and I wanted Troy to be mine and I wanted you to be left out. But it just backfired on me. I ended up admitting that I used him…and ruining my favorite dress." Sharpay told me, her voice saddened when she remembered that night at the club. I raised my eyebrows and crossed my arms across my chest.

"Why did you use him? I mean, how long were you pretending? He cared about you when you guys first started dating. He bought you flowers, jewelry…how could you have played him like that? Why did you do it?" I asked, still bothered that she would use Troy. Sharpay turned red with embarrassment and she shrugged her shoulders, like the thought had never come to her.

"I don't know. I mean, yeah I did like him but I knew it wasn't serious. We never knew each other. I know that I was cruel to use him but I just needed to use him. I thought that if I could get him to like me then…maybe I would get other guys to notice me too. Someone like…you know…that really cute guy that bakes the cookies at all the bake sales and is also on the basketball team with Troy and Chad. Zeke is his name right?" Sharpay asked, almost blushing at the name. My eyes widened with unexpected shock. Sharpay liked Zeke Baylor?! I never thought that was humanly possible!

"You like Zeke?!" I exclaimed in absolute shock. Sharpay nodded her head, her cheeks blushing.

"Yeah I really do. He's so attractive and he makes the best chocolate chip cookies on the planet. Sometimes he makes them with vanilla chocolate chips and caramel chunks. And you know the best part…I think he likes me too!" Sharpay said, almost excited. I stifled out a laugh. It was actually scaring me that she was talking to me like I was her best friend. But then again, I might have been the only person that has listened to her since graduating. Everyone kind of turned their backs on her after that night at the club.

"That's always a bonus!" I told her and soon found that we were both laughing like two best friends laughing about their crush bumping into them. I never thought that I would say this, but I enjoyed feeling so close to Sharpay. It felt like I had another part of me when she was there laughing with me. After what seemed like eternity, Sharpay's laughs died down and she looked back at me, her serious eyes returning.

"Gabriella, I don't expect you to forgive me, but I want you to know that…I am sorry. I would go back and change my actions if I could. I wish I wasn't so self-centered and spoiled, but I'm trying to fix that; for you and everybody else. I understand if you don't want to believe me; just know that I really am sorry about what I did." Sharpay told me, truly sounding sorry. I looked back into her eyes and I smiled. There was something in her eyes that showed she wasn't faking or acting. These really were her words; they weren't from a script. I smiled and put a hand on her shoulder.

"I forgive you Sharpay." I slowly but effectively told her. Sharpay smiled vividly and she did something that she never did in her whole life; she hugged me. And I was hugging her back. And I smiled as I held her.

"I'm glad that you changed Sharpay." I whispered to her as I held her. I heard Sharpay stifle out a laugh and she nodded her head.

"Me too." she whispered back. For what seemed like hours, we just stood there in the kitchen, just hugging like real sisters do.

_**Twenty minutes later…**_

Sharpay sighed with satisfactory when she saw herself in the mirror. She initially wasn't supposed to be let off work, but I decided that I wanted her to not work. I wanted to be fair and kind. Luckily, Shawna had a few extra dresses in the back of her car that  
Sharpay could wear. The first two dresses didn't flatter Sharpay at all until she tried on the last dress. The dress was hot pink and had barely-there spaghetti straps. The dress hugged her curves completely and it ended a little bit below her knee cap. She wore gold open-toe shoes and her once messy blonde hair was straightened and her golden hair showed off her beautiful tanned complexion. She had cleaned her face so her face wasn't dirty and she touched up on her makeup. She smiled when she turned to me. She truly looked beautiful. But not just on the outside; her inside beauty shone more than her outside beauty.

"So this dress is okay?" Sharpay asked me with a soft smile. I smiled and I nodded my head.

"Sharpay, it looks better than okay." I told her, genuineness coming out of my voice. She smiled and nodded her head.

"Thanks Gabriella…I'll meet you outside in the lobby. I have to go find Kelsi and ask her something about this guy." Sharpay told me as she began to walk out of the change room and left me there all by myself. I sighed to myself after standing in there, not knowing what to do for those five minutes so then I walked out, trying to find Ryan.

I walked into the lobby and I found that no one was there. That was very odd. Why was no one there in the lobby? I looked around to make sure that I really was alone. I shrugged my shoulders and I just walked through the empty lobby and I heard someone's voice calling my name. The voice sounded very faint. I was shocked that I could hear it. I followed the faint voice and then I saw Ryan walking through the halls calling my name.

"Gabriella! There you are I've been looking for you everywhere." Ryan told me as he paced up to me. Ryan wore a black tuxedo and one of his fancy black hats with barely there gray pin stripes.

"Ryan, you look so handsome." I told him when he was standing right in front of me. Ryan blushed and he smiled sweetly.

"You look beautiful Gabriella. Anyway, listen my mom really needs you. That guy is coming soon with his girlfriend and mom wants you to go outside and make sure that everything is in order and everything looks romantic enough for this guy and his soon-to-be fiancée." Ryan informed me. I looked at him and raised my eyebrows.

"No disrespect, but why do I have to? I mean, couldn't the people who set it up be able to tell if it is romantic enough?" I asked, wondering why Ryan wanted only me to check it out.

"Well I figured that because you're the most romantic person and you're an idealist, I thought that you could tell us the improvements and what looks great." Ryan explained to me. I nodded my head. Maybe that's where everyone was; they were all setting up. I nodded my head with a weak smile.

"Okay I'll check it out." I told Ryan with a smile. Ryan nodded his head and smiled in return.

"Great. Well, I'll see you out there in a minute. Just go out to the golf course and check it out." Ryan said as he quickly walked past me, leaving me alone in the lobby again.

I shrugged my shoulders and I walked out into the golf course and my eyes widened at what I saw. It was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen. There was a table set for two right in the middle of the golf course and over a hundred lanterns providing light against the twinkling dazzling dark sky. Beautiful mauve orchids were also decorating the premise of the table. Orchids were my favorite kind of flowers; it was ironic that they were there. I slowly walked down towards the table and I saw that there was food already on the table. I looked at the meal a little closely and I raised my eyebrows in shock. The meal was garlic bread, roast beef and ceaser salad; that was my favorite meal. I looked beside the plate full of food and my eyes widened. I saw a chocolate bar and a can of coke; like the ones that Troy gave me in detention.

Suddenly, before I could think anything, a big bright florescent light flashed before me. I spun my head around and I saw a large stage right by the table. I didn't even notice it because it was hidden too well in the dark. I felt my eyes slowly widen at who was on the stage. It was Troy standing in front of a microphone, looking very smart in his pinstriped tuxedo. I saw Taylor and Sharpay standing behind him with their microphones and I saw Kelsi at her piano. I saw Ryan holding an acoustic guitar, Chad also holding an acoustic guitar and Shawna sat at her drum set. I couldn't even get any words out of my throat. I wanted to run away when I saw Troy, but it was like my feet were glued to the ground. I just stared as Troy adjusted the microphone and he made eye contact that began to make me go weak in the knees.

"This song is called 'I love you'. I wrote it just for you Gabriella; I hope that you like it." Troy told me in the microphone. I wanted to say something back to him about what an idiot he was being, but it felt like there was a bump in my throat that wouldn't come out. I just stood there and I watched Troy as the music began to play. Only hearing the instrumental music for a few moments, Troy finally began to sing into the microphone.

"_Gabriella, how's it going?_

_I know that you've been hurt and heartbroken_

_But I can prove that I won't make those mistakes ever again_

_I will hold you close and protect you from harm_

_I can be that man that you always dreamed of…_

_I dream about you at night and I dream of you when I'm awake_

_I know you said that you didn't think that I was the right guy_

_I think its time that you listened to your heart and realize…_

_That I love you_

_I remember when I was such a fool (such a fool)_

_I didn't even see what was right in front of my eyes (my eyes)_

_But then when I looked into your beautiful eyes_

_You were the only one that could make me smile_

_You made me the man I am today_

_And I can never go back to who I was before_

_I dream about you at night and I dream of you when I'm awake_

_I know you said that you didn't think that I was the right guy_

_I think its time that you listened to your heart and realize…_

_That I love you_

_I can't go on without you…I can't stop dreaming of you_

_I only think about holding you face in my hands_

_I just want you to open your heart up to me_

_So we can both know that we didn't miss out on each other_

_Oh, so we don't miss out on each other…_

_Gabriella, how's it going?_

_I know that you've been hurt and heartbroken_

_But I'm going to make it okay…yeah…_

_I dream about you at night and I dream of you when I'm awake_

_I know you said that you didn't think that I was the right guy_

_I think its time that you listened to your heart and realize…_

_That I dream about you at night and I dream of you when I'm awake_

_I know you said that you didn't think that I was the right guy_

_I think its time that you listened to your heart and realize_

_That I love you_

_I love you_

_I love you_

_I love you_

_I love you_

_Tell me that you love me…because I love you…"_

Troy slowly stepped back from the microphone and just stared back into my eyes. That was the most beautiful song I had ever heard. I stared at Troy, admiration clearly showing in my eyes. I couldn't believe that Troy wrote a song for me. It was the most beautiful and touching song I had ever heard. I thought I was going to sob. As I was trying my hardest not to break down crying, Troy stepped down from the stage and began to walk towards me. Once again, I just wanted to run away, but it felt like my feet were glued to the ground. I couldn't even move. When he was finally standing right in front of me, I saw a little glow in his eyes that I had never seen before.

"So…did you like the song?" Troy asked, a little nervous to hear my response. I smiled softly and I nodded my head.

"I loved it Troy." I told him, just above a whisper so only he could hear me. Troy smiled happily. He hoped for that answer. He slowly extended out a hand and he took hold of my hand and they were intertwined with each other. Before Troy could do or say anything else, we heard Taylor, Shawna, Sharpay, Ryan, Kelsi and Chad loudly cheering us on. Troy began to blush and he turned back to them all.

"You know, I'm sure that you all can find something to do in the club." Troy told them, hinting that he wanted them all to leave. They all took the gesture and they all waved goodbye and made a few 'you go girl' comments. I smiled and blushed. This was more than just a fairy tale; it was a dream come true. When we were all alone, Troy and I just stared into each other's eyes, admiring the loveliness of each other's eyes. After what seemed like years, I finally spoke.

"Troy…why did you set all this up for me?" I asked, wondering if he did this just to win me back. I hoped it was because of that…I just needed to hear those words. Troy let a smile creep across his face and he pushed a stray curl behind my ear.

"Because you deserve it." Troy told me. I stared at him a little harder. Was that supposed to mean anything?

"Why? Why do I deserve this Troy?" I asked him, wanting to hear words of love come out from his mouth.

"I just told you; you deserve it." Troy said again, not really helping me. I was beginning to get frustrated with Troy. Did he have to ruin this perfect moment for me? If that was his goal, he was doing a great job at it.

"Well that's nice…now if you'll excuse me, I have to go and find out why I deserve this so much since you don't want to tell me." I said as I began to turn and walk away. Before I could even walk two feet away, Troy grabbed my shoulder and turned me to him. He stared into my eyes and I stared back. I felt a connection with Troy as he soothingly ran a hand down my arm.

"I have something for you Gabriella." Troy told me as he went into his pockets and pulled out a folded piece of paper. He began to unfold it and he handed it to me. I looked at him in confusion.

"What is this?" I asked.

"Just read it." Troy told me. I nodded my head and I read the letter that was placed in my hands and I raised my eyebrows when I read it. It was a letter asking for my permission to publish a book.

"Troy, what is this? I never wrote a book. I'm not a story writing type of person." I told Troy, trying to give him back the letter. But he didn't take it. He just shook his head and grinned.

"You're right. You didn't…but your mom did." Troy told me, grinning from ear to ear. I blinked in surprise. How did Troy know about that?

"How do you know about my mom's book? And I can't publish it anyway; someone broke into my room and stole it." I told Troy, remembering the true sadness I felt when I discovered that someone stole it. Troy grinned again and nodded his head.

"I broke in and got it. Ryan gave me the key to your balcony and I got it. My dad knows a few publishers and Chad told me that you wanted to publish it. It was like your goal in life. So I just decided to make it happen." Troy told me, acting like he knew about what was important in my life.

I felt myself shaking. I couldn't believe Troy did that for me. I should've been mad that he broke into my room and took my mother's book without telling me, but I couldn't. I thought that it was the sweetest thing anyone had ever done for me. To my shock, I placed the letter on the dinner table and I hugged Troy. I expected him to be stunned and not hug me back until a few moments later, but he hugged me as soon as I hugged him. I wrapped my arms around his neck and I pulled him close to me. I just wanted to feel him against me. I needed to smell the sweet scent of his cologne. I had wanted him ever since I let him go that night by the pool. After what seemed like generations, we slowly let go of each other. I looked back into his sapphire eyes and I felt my heart beginning to beat vigorously. There was so much that I had to say.

"Troy…I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have let go of you like that. You did everything that no one had ever done for me and I was so cruel. I'm so sorry Troy. I was idiot." I told Troy, feeling tears well up in my eyes from remembering that heartbreaking night. Troy smiled warmly and lovingly and he just began to play with one of my loose curls.

"I won't lie, you were being an idiot." Troy said with a playful.

"Oh well that's lovely!" I said, feeling myself laugh and he did as well. Troy's laughs began to die down and he just stared deeply into my eyes.

"But…I understand why you did it. Of course, I didn't agree that you left me out in the cold like that, but you were brave enough to tell me how you felt." Troy said, trying to sound strong and brave.

"But Troy, listen to what I have to say! I lied abut how I felt. I wasn't being straightforward about how I felt about you." I told Troy, being as honest as I ever could be. Troy smiled softly and stared deeper into my eyes.

"Why weren't you honest about your feelings then?" Troy asked. I bit my lip and I stared into his eyes.

"Because I didn't know if you were being truthful about your feelings either." I told him, finally admitting the truth to him.

Troy didn't reply back; he just stared into my eyes. He didn't say a word. Suddenly, he smiled lovingly and he took hold of my hand and he placed my hand over his heart. I didn't understand what he was doing. I didn't know why he was forcing my hand over his heart but my hand remained there. As my hand was placed over his heart, I noticed that his heart was thumping strongly and powerfully. I looked into his sapphire eyes and implied that I wanted an explanation. Troy just smiled back at me and didn't let go of my hand that was placed over his heart.

"Do you feel that?" Troy asked; referring to his heart beat. I nodded my head, paying attention to the rhythmic pattern his heart beat was making.

"I can feel it." I informed him.

"My heart has never beaten like this before. My heart started beating like this when I'm with you. My heart never beats like this with other girls. It was because I knew I didn't love them and I never felt that connection. I love you; my heart beats like this because it knows that you're the one for me." Troy affectionately said. I smiled, completely love struck. That was almost like the conversation we had the night of the dance in the gazebo when Troy asked me if I thought I was in love with him. I took his other hand I placed his hand over my own beating heart. I lovingly gazed into his perfect blue eyes.

"Can you feel my heart beating? It hasn't been beating since the last time I was with you. I know that I can say that I don't love you, but when my heart is beating like this, I know that I can't deny how much I love you. Needless to say…I can't hate you Troy. I can only love you." I told Troy, not even believing how in love I was with him. Its amazing that someone could love one person that much.

"I guess when our hearts start to beat, that means we both love each right?" Troy asked. I let a single tear of love and joy streak down my cheek. How stupid was I to let go of him in the first place?!

"I always did love you Troy. I don't know why I lost sight of that." I told Troy, just above a whisper so I wouldn't let anymore tears fall from my eyes. Troy chuckled lightly and he wiped away the tear with his rugged and gentle thumb. Feeling his thumb brush against my cheek made me feel a tingle throughout my body like never before. Troy must have noticed because he cupped both of my cheeks into his hands and caressed both my cheeks.

"It looks like someone likes it when I stroke their cheeks." Troy said with a wink, not daring to stop caressing my cheeks. I smiled and I nodded my head.

"Don't stop…don't ever stop." I told Troy, being as serious as I could. Troy did what I told him to do; he didn't stop. He just smiled back at me and gazed into my chocolate eyes.

"Gabriella…I can't kiss you." Troy said, shocking me. What did he mean he couldn't kiss me?!

"Why not Troy? I thought we both finalized that we loved each other." I said, hoping that he wasn't rethinking his thoughts about being with me.

"Yeah we did…but we didn't do it the formal way." Troy mischievously told me. I raised my eyebrows. What was he talking about?

"What's the formal way?" I asked him in confusion. Troy smirked and he brought his lips to my ear.

"You're going to find out." Troy whispered. I looked at him as he brought his face out from my ear and he went back to gazing lovingly into my eyes. Like at the pool, I felt him caress my cheeks more affectionately than before.

"I don't know what I would do without you. You made me who I am today. You are the only girl that doesn't see me as Troy Bolton the hot jock. Heck, you don't even get distracted by my abs. You just see me as Troy Bolton; the normal guy. You don't make me feel like I have to pretend to be somebody I'm not. When I'm with you, I can speak to you about anything. I could be locked in a room with you for two years, six months, four hours, three minutes and sixty seconds…and I would still know what to talk to you about. You're the kind of girl that I wish all girls were like. You're beautiful, kind, smart…and you're the kind of person I want to be like. And I can only imagine how much you're going to achieve when we both go to Princeton in September. Gabriella Gia Marie Montez…will you be my girlfriend?" Troy asked; his loving voice and his gentle thumbs caressing my cheeks making me melt. I smiled blissfully. Nothing in the world could've made me happier than I was that moment. The world could have everything; I had Troy. I didn't need anything else.

"I don't know let me think about that." I teased. Troy grinned and raised an eyebrow. He knew that I was teasing him.

"Oh are you thinking now eh?" Troy asked with a smirk. I laughed and I tilted my right cheek into the touch of his rugged hand. I could spend forever with my cheek in his hands.

"Yes Troy…I want to be your girlfriend more than anything in this world." I told Troy, love and devotion clearly expressing itself. Troy smiled happily. He was overjoyed to have heard my answer.

"It's official now. We're a boyfriend and girlfriend. But that can't really be official until we kiss." Troy said with a wink, making it very obvious that he wanted a kiss like the one we had at the pool. I smiled happily and lovingly.

"What are you waiting for Troy? Kiss me." I told him, love still coming out of my voice. Troy didn't hesitate; he moved in and he captured my lips into his.

His right hand remained on my cheek and his other hand traveled down to my waist. My left hand went up to gently cup his cheek and my right hand remained on his shoulder, refusing to let him go. As he caressed my cheek, we both brushed our lips against each others and didn't even bother to let go of each other's lips. We just needed each other's fine taste. As we kissed beneath the stars, I realized that I had my happily ever after. I got my friends, I got into Princeton, I got a stepmother and stepsister who finally learned to accept me, I got a stepbrother who is my best friend…and I got the perfect guy.

Am I still a modern day Cinderella? If you can count that happily ever after as Cinderella than yes, I still am. My life was a Cinderella story, but now, I just want to live out a Gabriella story. I want to say that this is the end…but I guess that this is really just the beginning for Troy and I.

**The End**

* * *

_**Okay so I am trying my hardest not to break down crying here. This story is now officially finished. For the two months I had been doing this story, I have to say that it was an honor to write this for you all. You guys have made me smile with your reviews, made me come up with great ideas and you guys gave me something to look forward to. Also, I wrote that song that Troy sang. I know that was kind of random, but I just wanted to get that out. Ha-ha anyway, I don't know if I'm going to do a sequel to this story…I don't know what I would make it about.**_

_**I would like to thank the following people for reviewing my story. If I forget anyone who reviewed the previous chapters, please tell me in the review and I will add you in. Thank you to:**_

_**Hinata-37**_

_**Pure Vowels**_

_**Linda**_

_**Nothing & everything.**_

_**sunnycz93**_

_**Hersheyskiss**_

_**Lilartsie**_

_**HSMandChelseaFCfan**_

_**Skittleysweet**_

_**supasinga17**_

_**heaven3407**_

_**XxZanessaxx**_

_**Megatons**_

_**Abigail Ainsworth**_

_**Phelycia **_

_**XoxMusicalxox**_

_**Splitster7**_

_**East High Wildcat**_

_**MUW D'Bellegirl**_

_**heaven3407**_

_**ro10tom8os**_

_**daydreamer299**_

_**BrazilianPrincess**_

_**RushOfYou**_

_**Starlover88**_

_**Line 101**_

_**XxpinayxX**_

_**Strawberry. Sparkle**_

_**yennster57**_

_**Sweetflower**_

_**TV l0ver**_

_**XElssiejX**_

_**Disney Princess3**_

_**XxChriistina**_

_**World of Peace**_

_**HSMBonesFan**_

_**Tothefuture.Torightnow**_

_**T-and-G-foreva-210**_

_**Perla**_

_**Elaine**_

_**musicfreak1107**_

_**ANNA**_

_**cutiepie100**_

_**StephiieeBaybiiee-soo gangstah**_

_**jessica101**_

_**Cathy**_

_**Baby Angel1214**_

_**Random**_

_**iloveu427**_

_**Riley cryrus**_

_**Inu-hsm-fan4lif**_

_**Peter**_

_**ForeverSoaringHigh**_

_**DuMbBlOnDe2010**_

_**Corbin's Girl**_

_**StarChild23**_

_**Some Person**_

_**XThatLuckyDuckyx**_

_**hsmlover4life28**_

_**SLE**_

_**Wishing-is-wasting**_

_**Shell-Bell87**_

_**Bajanroyalty**_

_**Chewyblewy07**_

_**MeganLara154**_

_**Popz-attitude-angel**_

_**Littlevivy**_

_**Butterflygrl08**_

_**Zanessatogether**_

_**Capgirl17**_

_**Loriie**_

_**BaByVanessa093**_

_**Noodles90210**_

_**EnteringDangerZone**_

_**Mo.Mo.licious**_

_**ONLY-LOVE1994**_

_**Courtney Weigand**_

_**Barbthebookworm**_

_**Xlovelyloserface**_

_**strangled.hearts**_

_**jennygirl555 **_

_**FreakyOriginalGirl**_

_**Laugh until you cry.**_

_**HsMfreak-ZnV**_

_**Xxxbethaniaxxx**_

_**XxXDrama QueenXxX**_

_**Xlovelyloserface**_

_**emine93**_

_**Xvanessaxhudgensxfanx**_

_**Fee**_

_**cj10824**_

_**Broadwaydreams**_

_**Hsmwildcat**_

_**disneygirl95**_

_**1heart1love1life**_

_**nessafan4eva**_

_**Readingfairyy;**_

_** Like I said before, if I forgot you, tell me and I will add you in! Thank you all so much! I love you guys.**_

_** Love always,**_

_** Alanna/ Acting-Singing-Bella **_


End file.
